Forever Ours
by Sailor Bluestar
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections. TalaRayTysonKai, Johnny wants Kai, Michael wants Kai, EnriqueOliver, RobertJohnny, and some surprise pairings. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Forever Ours  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
  
Fandom: BeyBlade  
  
Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai  
  
Rating: PG-13 (R and NC-17 in later chapters)  
  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
  
Archive: Please go to http://www.geocities.com/sailorbluestar for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write.  
  
~Forever Ours - Chapter 1~  
  
It was the day after the World Championships that the Bladebreakers won, the sun was shining, and the teams were resting in their respective rooms. Mr. Dickenson arranged for all the team captains to meet that morning to discuss a few things.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson, why are we here? I thought we were going to be going our own ways until the next big circuit." Lee said.  
  
"I have a few things I want to talk over with you team captains about. One of which is what we're going to do about the Demolition Boys. The Abbey is now under investigation, and it would be cruel to dump you youngsters out on the streets." Mr. Dickenson said, nodding at Tala.  
  
"Why not? It's what they deserve." Lee stated, his eyes slitting.  
  
"No it's not." Kai intervened.  
  
"Kai, so very typical. Changing sides already?" Lee asked.  
  
"Leave Kai out of this. If you have a problem with me, you take it up with me. Don't drag him into this." Tala snarled.  
  
"Be at ease Tala. They don't know." Kai assured.  
  
"Know what?" Robert asked.  
  
"That it was Voltaire and Boris who were pulling the Demolition Boys' strings." Mr. Dickenson replied.  
  
"The younger children should find their relatives. I'm sure they're worried about them. After all, they think that they were either kidnapped or going to some 'special' school." Kai suggested.  
  
"An excellent idea Kai. I'll have the BBA start looking for those families." Mr. Dickenson said.  
  
"But what about the Demolition Boys? We were chosen, not only because we are the best bladers in the Abbey, but because there would be no one to come claim us if there were complications. None of us have family who know we exist." Tala said, concerned for his team.  
  
"Well, you're almost eighteen, I suppose Mr. Dickenson could be a temporary guardian for you until then. And then you can be responsible for the others, just like you are now." Kai suggested, glancing at Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"I am willing to that, Tala, as long as you are willing to help out at the BBA." Mr. Dickenson said, nodding at Kai. "And since you are older than Kai, I suppose I could take you under my wing, so to speak."  
  
"Hn." Kai grunted, crossing his arms.  
  
Tala laughed, tossed an arm around Kai's shoulders, and said, "That's our Kai! He can't shut up if he's got something to say concerning others, but when you ask him about himself, he'll clam up on ya!"  
  
Kai threw off Tala's arm. He informed them, "I've been living on my own ever since I left the Abbey. I don't need anything or anyone, save for a name written down as a guardian until I'm eighteen."  
  
"Always so negative. Is the solution all right for you Tala?" Mr. Dickenson asked.  
  
"I'll have to talk to my teammates, but I find nothing wrong with it." Tala said.  
  
"Well, onto the next item of business. I've decided to give everyone a little vacation after all the excitement. So, I invite all of you to come on a nice cruise to the Carribean." Mr. Dickenson said.  
  
"All right!" Michael shouted, jumping for joy.  
  
Numerous other captains nodded their conscent, except for Kai and Tala.  
  
"Are you going to let your team have a break?" Tala asked Kai.  
  
"They need to practice for next year." Kai insisted.  
  
"They deserve a little reward for ensuring that BioVolt wouldn't take over the world." Tala suggested.  
  
Kai looked at Tala. Tala looked at Kai.  
  
"Fine. Those brats can have their vacation." Kai conscented. "Will the D Boys be going?"  
  
"If you are, we will. Despite what we said before, we still consider you a Demolition Boy." Tala said, resting a hand on Kai's shoulder. "And our leader."  
  
"Tala, I'm in charge of the Bladebreakers now." Kai said, uncomfortable.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, be at the port at noon tomorrow." Mr. Dickenson informed them.  
  
"Good. That'll give me time to get Tyson up." Kai said.  
  
"Tyson isn't that big of a sleeper." Robert said.  
  
Kai just looked at him.  
  
"Okay, so he is a heavy sleeper, but you have to ease up on him. The circuit doesn't start for a year." Robert said.  
  
"If I don't wake him up, he'll complain about missing breakfast. And if we're to meet at noon, then he'll complain about needing to eat lunch first." Kai reasoned.  
  
"Well! He sure is a complainer, as well as a food addict." Tala said wryly.  
  
"Don't be so sure, you're pretty horrible when you're hungry." Kai said, eyeing Tala.  
  
Tala just suck out his tongue in response. Mr. Dickenson laughed and called the meeting to a close. The team captains left to inform their respective teams of the impromptu vacation.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Forever Ours  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
  
Fandom: BeyBlade  
  
Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai  
  
Rating: PG-13 (R and NC-17 in later chapters)  
  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
  
Archive: Please go to http://www.geocities.com/sailorbluestar for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write.  
  
~Forever Ours - Chapter 2~  
  
Tala rounded up his team and they went to visit the Bladebreakers. They rang the doorbell and Tyson met them at the door, gaping at them.  
  
"Who's at the door Tyson?" Max asked, bouncing to the door, stilling only when he saw them.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Kenny asked, hiding behind Dizzi.  
  
"Visiting our team captain." Tala replied.  
  
"Former team captain." Ray said. "He's our team captain now."  
  
"Relax Kitty, we're just here to visit." Bryan said, smirking. "Glad to see that I've left you in one piece. Must have been off my game."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Let them in." a cold voice sounded from behind the Bladebreakers.  
  
The Bladebreakers moved to allow the Demolition Boys to pass.  
  
"That's our Kai, just three words and people do his bidding." Tala said, wrapping an arm around Kai's waist.  
  
"Hn." Kai grunted, removing Tala's arm, not noticing the near-silent sighs of relief from two of his own teammates.  
  
Unfortunately, Tala caught on. 'Well, well, well. It seems the Cat and the Dragon don't want me to do that. Wonder why.'  
  
Kai went to sit on the armchair. Tala walked over to the armchair and promptly sat on the arm, leaning in to be closer to Kai, watching Ray and Tyson's reaction. Ray's pupils slitted in annoyance, and he nearly growled in agitation. Tyson, however, just glared at him.  
  
"Well, now that you've seen Kai, why are you still here?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Really Kai, all this time with you and he doesn't have any manners." Spencer said, miffed.  
  
"Tyson will be Tyson." Max laughed nervously.  
  
"So, are you guys packed?" Bryan asked, changing the subject.  
  
"So eager to be rid of us?" Ray asked.  
  
"You didn't tell them?" Tala asked, looking down at Kai.  
  
"Hn." Kai grunted. "I see no point. They're hard enough to deal with when they don't know a thing. If they knew, they'll be impossible."  
  
"Know what Kai?" Kenny asked.  
  
"You really should tell them." Tala warned. "Who knows what they'll do to know what's going on. Besides, they'll find out sooner or later."  
  
"I prefer later." Kai retorted.  
  
Tala rolled his eyes and said, "You can a real bastard sometimes. They won, they deserve to know."  
  
"No."  
  
"Know WHAT?" Tyson asked, shouting the question.  
  
Ian glanced at Kai and Tala for permission. Kai just sighed and gave a quick nod.  
  
Ian looked at each other the Bladebreakers and said, "All teams are going on a cruise to the Carribean."  
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Forever Ours  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
  
Fandom: BeyBlade  
  
Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai  
  
Rating: PG-13 (R and NC-17 in later chapters)  
  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
  
Archive: Please go to http://www.geocities.com/sailorbluestar for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write.  
  
~Forever Ours - Chapter 3~  
  
Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kenny stared at Ian.  
  
"You're joking right? You've got to be joking with us." Max stated, stunned.  
  
"It's a prank. A cruel prank." Tyson stated.  
  
"It's no prank Tyson. It was part of what the meeting was all about." Kai stated firmly.  
  
"What was the other part?" Ray asked.  
  
"It's none of your concern." Kai replied, indicating for them to 'stop asking'.  
  
"A trip to the Carribean?" Max asked. "Who else is going?"  
  
"All Stars, Majestics, White Tigers..." Tala listed off.  
  
"Sweet!" Max shouted, jumping for joy.  
  
"Wait. Are you guys going?" Tyson asked warily.  
  
"Yep!" Bryan replied, grinning.  
  
"Kai, are you going to join us?" Ray asked hopefully.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, we agreed on the grounds that Kai goes. And if we're going, then he is too!" Tala reasoned.  
  
"We have to arrive at the port by noon. That means you'll have to get up in time for the long drive. I suggest you pack tonight." Kai stated, getting up.  
  
"Wait! Does Gramps get to come too?" Tyson asked, remembering about his grandfather.  
  
"He'll have to ask permission from Mr. Dickenson. The invitation was only given to the teams." Kai replied.  
  
"Besides little Dude, I have to go home and mind the dojo, you dig?" Tyson's grandfather said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Remember, we have to leave so that we can arrive at noon. So Tyson, you'll have to get up, or you will be left behind." Kai said, looking at Tyson.  
  
"That's not fair Kai. You know Tyson's a heavy sleeper." Max defended his friend.  
  
"Hn. Not my problem." Kai stated, leaving the room.  
  
The Demolition Boys eyed the Bladebreakers. The Bladebreakers eyed the Demolition Boys.  
  
"Well, Kai's not here, so I think your visit is officially over." Ray hissed at Tala.  
  
"Really? Tyson, Ray, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Tala asked. "We can talk outside or in one of your rooms."  
  
"Outside." Ray said.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Tyson and Ray followed Tala out the door. Tala waited for the door to be closed before staking his claim.  
  
"I know you've been eyeing Kai, and I want it to stop." Tala stated firmly.  
  
"Tyson? But I thought you hated each other." Ray stated.  
  
"Well, it's true what they say: opposites attract." Tyson said sheepishly. "But what about you Ray?"  
  
"I thought it was fairly obvious that Ray is attracted to Kai. There has been signs." Tala stated.  
  
"So what if we're interested in Kai. Why should we stop just because you say so?" Ray asked.  
  
Tala smirked and said, "This is your only warning. I plan on seducing Kai on the cruise, and I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if you dare interfere. Just keep out of my way."  
  
"And what if we want to seduce Kai ourselves?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Well, then all I can say is: game on. May the best man win." Tala said, smirking. "And I don't intend to lose."  
  
"Well, I can't see why Kai would be interested in you. You are the competition when it comes the blading. I think he'll be more likely to choose from a teammate." Ray said confidently.  
  
"Ha!" Tala laughed. "Well, he and I have history from the Abbey. We grew up together. We watched each other's backs. We are, for all intents and purposes, best friends. You cannot compete against that!"  
  
"But all that is in the past now. He is a Bladebreaker, and he will choose between me and Ray." Tyson insisted.  
  
"Fine. Cling to your feeble ideals. Kai. Is. Mine." Tala stated, going back inside.  
  
Tyson and Ray looked at each other.  
  
"He's our major obstacle. I say we team up and get rid of him." Ray said.  
  
"But after he's gone. All bets are off." Tyson said.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Deal."  
  
They shook hands to seal the deal. Tala walked back out, the rest of his team following.  
  
"We'll be seeing you at the cruise." Spencer taunted.  
  
"But hopefully I won't see hide nor hair of either of you two." Tala said quietly, but loud enough for Tyson and Ray to hear.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Forever Ours  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
  
Fandom: BeyBlade  
  
Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai  
  
Rating: PG-13 (R and NC-17 in later chapters)  
  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
  
Archive: Please go to http://www.geocities.com/sailorbluestar for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write.  
  
~Forever Ours - Chapter 4~  
  
The next day, Kai woke up to find Tyson already up and about. He was quietly sitting at the table, eating a chocolate bar. Tyson wanted to get up early to try to impress Kai. Kai just grunted, acknowledging not having to drag Tyson out of bed. Tyson peeked at Kai, watching him as he moved around the room. Kai went and woke Max, Kenny, and Ray up before going back to his room to grab his bag.  
  
"Tyson? You're up?" Max gasped.  
  
Tyson shrugged and said, "I wanted breakfast."  
  
When they got on the bus, Tyson went and sat by Ray. Max blinked at the change, but sat next to Kenny instead. Kai went and sat at the back of the bus, as usual.  
  
"So, what are we going to do? We have to get rid of Tala somehow." Tyson asked Ray quietly.  
  
"I don't think we can really tie him up. We've seen what Bryan can do, we can only guess what the leader can do." Ray warned Tyson.  
  
"Should we get Kenny's help?" Tyson asked.  
  
"No, he might not understand when we dissolve our truce." Ray informed him. "Maybe we might find help in Dizzi, until we compete against each other."  
  
"But Kenny won't let anyone touch that laptop." Tyson protested.  
  
"Then we'll have to rely on our own wits." Ray stated. "I think our first priority is foiling Tala's plans at wooing Kai. Maybe he'll be discouraged enough to leave him alone."  
  
"But what if he decides to foil our plans when he gets bored?" Tyson asked.  
  
"We'll worry about that later, but until then, we've got to stay focused on our priorities." Ray stated firmly. "And we've got to watch out for the other Demolition Boys. Tala might have them help him in deterring us."  
  
"Then it's settled, we crash Tala's plans, keep Kai out of his grasp, stay out of Tala and his team's way, and hope that one of us gets Kai." Tyson said, listing their priorities.  
  
"Yep, but we keep those priorities a secret. We can't risk Kai knowing." Ray said, grinning. "After all, the hunt is part of the fun."  
  
"Yeah." Tyson agreed. "Now, time to see whether or not we're there yet. I'm bored!"  
  
"Oh Tyson." Ray said, shaking his head.  
  
"What?" Tyson asked, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Well, you're always either hungry or bored. Without a doubt." Max commented, laughing.  
  
"I agree." Kenny said, injecting himself into the conversation.  
  
Ray glanced towards the back of the bus, eyes caressing each feature. Red eyes hidden by eyelids, short dual coloured hair falling over said eyes, blue fins marking his cheeks.  
  
"Ray... You okay?" Max asked worriedly, breaking Ray's train of thought.  
  
"Err... Yeah. Sorry, you were saying?" Ray asked.  
  
"We were just speculating what would happen on the cruise." Kenny replied.  
  
"Hopefully there'll be enough food to feed Tyson." Max teased.  
  
"Maxie!"  
  
A moment passed in silence before Tyson asked the dreaded question, "Are we there yet?"  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Forever Ours  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
  
Fandom: BeyBlade  
  
Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai  
  
Rating: PG-13 (R and NC-17 in later chapters)  
  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
  
Archive: Please go to http://www.geocities.com/sailorbluestar for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write.  
  
~Forever Ours - Chapter 5~  
  
The Bladebreakers arrived at the port just before noon. Mr. Dickenson met them as they exited their bus.  
  
"Hello boys. Welcome aboard." Mr. Dickenson said.  
  
"Cool." Max said, looking around.  
  
"We have rooms assigned to each of you." Mr. Dickenson informed them.  
  
"Assigned rooms?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Why yes! The Demolition Boys were very helpful in organizing. Tala was very authorative in placing each blader." Mr. Dickenson praised. "Each door is marked with a picture of your respective bitbeasts."  
  
"Ah, Bladebreakers. Glad to see that you came. I'll show you to your rooms." Tala said, smiling at Kai. "Come."  
  
Tala took Kai's arm and dragged him onto the cruise ship. Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kenny followed the two of them.  
  
"You are the last group to show. Once we get you settled, we can get this cruise going." Tala informed them. "Mr. Dickenson will say a few words at 12:15 and then the buffet will be open for lunch."  
  
Tala dropped off Kenny, Max, Tyson, and Ray at their rooms before dragging Kai off. Tyson and Ray shared a worried look. They quickly dropped off their stuff in their rooms before meeting each other in the hallway for a quick meeting.  
  
"We need to find out Kai's room. Then make sure Tala is nowhere near it." Ray stated.  
  
"Right. Are you sure we don't want Kenny and Max's help?" Tyson asked.  
  
"No. It'll be better this way." Ray said. "And Tyson?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you want to impress Kai, you can't be at the buffet all day." Ray said firmly.  
  
"But Ray!" Tyson protested.  
  
"No buts Tyson. If you can't handle it for Kai, then get out of the game." Ray scolded.  
  
"Fine." Tyson conceded.  
  
Max and Kenny met up with Tyson and Ray in the hallway, and they went into the dining room together. They found Kai already there, with Tala close beside him. The other Demolition Boys were situated right by the two captains. Mr. Dickenson approached the microphone on the stage and welcomed all the bladers to the cruise. Then the buffet was opened for lunch. Tala dragged Kai to sit with him and the other Demolition Boys. Ray and Tyson glared at Tala, and tried to get Kai to sit with them.  
  
"Kai, why don't you sit with the team?" Ray suggested.  
  
"Well, Kai is considered to be a Demolition Boy, so go away." Spencer snarled.  
  
"But he's OUR team captain." Tyson protested.  
  
"He was originally our team captain, so go away." Bryan growled.  
  
Tala smirked and said, "You lose, so go away."  
  
Tyson and Ray scowled at Tala, but left to join with Kenny and Max.  
  
"No luck?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Nah." Tyson said offhandedly.  
  
"I guess Kai just needed a vacation away from us." Kenny said thoughtfully. "He did grow up with the Demolition Boys after all."  
  
Ray and Tyson shared a worried look with each other. They watch as Kai and the Demolition Boys finished eating and got up to leave.  
  
"Wonder where they are going." Max commented.  
  
"They've probably gone to take advantage of what the cruise has to offer. We'll probably see him around later." Kenny informed his teammates.  
  
"Speak of cruise activities, I want to lie around in the sun." Ray said, dragging Tyson out the door.  
  
"Wonder what they're up to." Kenny commented.  
  
"Well, one thing is for sure, they have an extremely strong interest in Kai." Max said.  
  
"You think..."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Nah!" Max and Kenny said together, laughing.  
  
Ray dragged Tyson around the ship to find Kai's room. Along the way, they passed the deck, where they watched as Kai tossed a towel onto a deck chair and stripped out of his shirt. Tyson and Ray's hormones raged as they noted how the light highlighted Kai's muscular body. But their hormones screeched to a halt once a shirtless Tala entered the picture.  
  
"I'll do your body if you do mine." Tala said slyly as he held up a bottle of sunscreen. "We wouldn't want to burn now do we?"  
  
TBC...mwah! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Forever Ours  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
  
Fandom: BeyBlade  
  
Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai  
  
Rating: R (it has increased!!!)  
  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
  
Archive: Please go to http://www.geocities.com/sailorbluestar for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write.  
  
~Forever Ours - Chapter 6~  
  
"I'll do your body if you do mine." Tala said slyly as he held up a bottle of sunscreen. "We wouldn't want to burn now do we?"  
  
"Hn, whatever." Kai said, taking the sunscreen from Tala. "Turn around."  
  
Ray and Tyson watched, stunned, as Kai opened the lid, squirted the sunscreen onto his hand, and slathered the sunscreen onto Tala's back.  
  
"Gah! It's cold!" Tala squirmed.  
  
"Hold still." Kai growled, grabbing Tala's shoulder.  
  
Once Kai finished slathering sunscreen onto Tala, Tala gestured for Kai to lie down on a deck chair. Kai laid down on his stomach with Tala straddling his hips, making Ray and Tyson growl in annoyance. Tala rubbed in the sunscreen, sitting himself down onto Kai's upper thighs. Something in Tyson snapped and he tried to rush in to teach Tala a lesson. Luckily, Ray was quick enough to grab Tyson, and put a hand over Tyson's mouth before he did something rash.  
  
"Don't. We can't alert Kai, and we can't risk alerting Tala either, he'll kill us!" Ray hissed.  
  
Tyson ripped himself from Ray's grip and said, "Well we can't let Tala take advantage of Kai! Look at him. He's practically fucking him!"  
  
"Calm down! We can't do anything without making Kai suspicious. You've got to shut up before they hear us!" Ray hissed.  
  
Tyson and Ray watched together as Tala got a sleepy Kai to turn over so he could apply sunscreen to Kai's front. They clung to each other as Tala straddled Kai, sitting down on top of Kai's groin. They held each other back as Tala looked up from Kai and met their eyes. A smirk formed on Tala's face as he noted Tyson and Ray's expression. He kept their eye contact as he trailed a finger around one of Kai's nipple, enjoying the feel of Kai unconsciously bucking up.  
  
"We need to stop him! He's gone too far!" Tyson growled. "And besides, he knows we are here!!!"  
  
"But what can we do? If you haven't noticed, Kai trusts Tala more than all of us put together. Look! He trusts him enough to not have his face paint on!" Ray said, pointing to the paintless face of a sleeping Kai.  
  
"Guess you lose." Ian said from behind them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked, whirling to face the rest of the Demolition Boys.  
  
"We have as much reason to be here as you." Bryan said, smirking.  
  
"Then I guess Tala told you about the contest." Tyson said.  
  
"Yep, and we want them happy, so butt out." Spencer said.  
  
"They are rivals. In the next Worlds, they'll be competing. Kai should be with someone on his own team." Tyson stated.  
  
"Then we'll take him back as our team captain." Tala said from behind the two Bladebreakers.  
  
"Did you have fun fondling Kai?" Ray sneered.  
  
"Oh yes. But lets leave him alone. He's sleeping like a cute kitten in the sun." Tala said, glancing back to the sleeping Kai. "But not to be mistaken with our cat here. Right Ray? You don't deserve him."  
  
"But neither do you." Ray argued.  
  
"Don't I? We went through the Abbey together. I am willing to die for him. Can you say the same?" Tala asked.  
  
"Yes. I risked my life when he fell through that ice." Tyson pointed out.  
  
"Perhaps. But what about you cat?" Tala asked, looking at Ray.  
  
"I would." Ray said, determined.  
  
"Hmmm...we shall see." Tala said, walking away.  
  
The Demolition Boys followed Tala, leaving Ray and Tyson to their own devices. They took this chance to check in with Kai. He was still sleeping away, totally unawares.  
  
"He looks so innocent like this. So...so...vulnerable." Ray said, struggling for words to describe their cold captain.  
  
"I wonder how Tala convinced him to go without his face paint in public." Tyson pondered.  
  
"Hmmm...either way, we still need to find Kai's room." Ray reminded Tyson.  
  
"Okay. I'll stay here and watch over Kai while you go look." Tyson said, sitting on a deck chair right by Kai.  
  
"No way! I'll watch over Kai while you look." Ray said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How about we look after Kai while you two look?" Robert suggested.  
  
"Robert?" Tyson and Ray asked, surprised.  
  
"It doesn't take much to notice how the two of you keep eying your team captain. So go find his room, I'll handle Tala if he cares to show up." Robert reassured.  
  
Ray and Tyson searched the ship, not really surprised to find Kai situated beside Tala and the other Demolition Boys.  
  
"They purposely did this." Ray growled.  
  
"I'll say. He had an unfair advantage." Tyson said. "We need a way to get Tala out of the picture. But how..."  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: I have written myself into a loop. Tala's winning in my world so far, I need to even things up. Anyone have ideas on thwarting Tala? 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Forever Ours  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
  
Fandom: BeyBlade  
  
Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai  
  
Rating: PG-13 (it went back, oh well, it'll increase later)  
  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi, POV (as requested)  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
  
Archive: Please go to http://www.geocities.com/sailorbluestar for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write.  
  
~Forever Ours - Chapter 7~  
  
Something woke me up from my nap in the sun. I don't know what it was that woke me up, but Tala sure knew how to relax me.  
  
'However, lately, something's been off about Tala. On that matter, Tyson and Ray has been a little weird too.'  
  
I opened my eyes and watched the sun descend into the horizon. I shivered as the sun's warmth went away.  
  
"Kai?" Tyson's voice sounded from beside me.  
  
"What?" I asked, not looking at him.  
  
"Can you sit with the team for dinner?" Tyson asked nervously. "I promise I'll be good. I won't stuff myself silly. Please Kai?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
My discarded shirt was suddenly draped over my shoulders. I looked up to find Ray smiling at me.  
  
"We can't let you get a cold. We're still in chilly waters, and the sun just went down." Ray said. "Come on. Kenny and Max are waiting for us."  
  
I got up, went to my room to change and apply my blue paint, before I joined my team for dinner. I saw how Tala and the Demolition Boys were dumbfounded as I sat down with my team.  
  
'What is with them? Did they think I would be sitting with them for everything?'  
  
"Kai? Why are sitting with them?" Tala asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
It seemed like he was trying to guide me away from my team. It made me feel safe, but afraid at the same time. I wanted someone to take control, but I was afraid to give up that control.  
  
"Well, Kai can't hang with you all the time. For all the time we've known him, he's a lone wolf. You can't control this firebird." Ray said, grinning at Tala.  
  
"Yeah. Guess you lose this round." Tyson said, smirking, and wrapping an arm around my waist.  
  
'What is going on? Were they having some sort of a contest? Why couldn't they deal with these things in the beyblade stadium?'  
  
I sighed and brushed off Tala's hand. For some reason, he seemed...hurt.  
  
'But then, when did other people's emotions ever bother me? Why do I care? Why am I even hanging around these goofs? I think I need some alone time. After dinner.' I looked at how Tala and the Demolition Boys, and Tyson and Ray were glaring at each other. 'Yep, definitely after dinner. I doubt I'll get any peace if I leave now.'  
  
I watched as Tala and the Demolition Boys walked to another table, but one close by. They seemed almost...sulking?  
  
'What is going on?'  
  
I became increasingly concerned, especially when I saw Max and Kenny giggling. 'Giggling?!? What is going ON?!? I can see I can get no help from those two. Oh wait. Tyson's arm was still around me.'  
  
I pushed him away, my cheeks flushing slightly, though hopefully my face paint covered that up. 'Geeze! I know Tyson's very touch affectionate, but this? This is too much, even for him!'  
  
I glanced over at the Demolition Boys to see their reaction, and Tala seemed...relieved? 'This is definitely too much. I need to think.'  
  
I quickly finished my dinner and rose to get away.  
  
"Kai?" Ray asked. I heard the concern in his voice.  
  
'Damn, couldn't get away quietly and without anyone noticing. Whatever happened to stealth being my middle name?' I wailed within.  
  
"Hn." I grunted. I wanted to get away now, but it seemed I'm not as cold hearted as I thought, I had to give them a reason. "I want to think."  
  
I turned to leave, but I noticed how Tyson, Ray, and Tala started to get up. I told them, "I want to think, alone."  
  
With that, I stalked away, trying to find a quiet place. I considered my room, but I figured I might as well explore the ship a bit. I found a beyblade training area with many dishes to choose from.  
  
'The BBA sure knows how to have a cruise.'  
  
I randomly picked a dish, since everyone was at dinner, I was alone, and I launched Dranzer. I watched my blade spin around in the dish, my thoughts flowing free with every whirl.  
  
'Lets see, Tyson, Ray, and Tala are acting weird. Tala's being all touchy-feely, very unusual, especially with our background. As for Tyson, he actually wants me around. Okay, the others have always tried to include me, but not like this, never this far. And Ray, he's stuck by me from time to time, but he usually leaves me in peace when I want it. What is going on? What am I missing?'  
  
I watched Dranzer circle the dish lazily. It always calms me when I train with Dranzer. 'Even though we're not training now, it's still nice to watch him spin. Very relaxing. But Tala's massage was nice too.'  
  
I started. 'Wait, when did Tala do massages?'  
  
I brought the memory of this afternoon to the forefront. 'Didn't it turn kind of...erotic in the end?'  
  
A quick evaluation of the memory confirmed it. A blush spread across my cheeks. 'Why did he do that? Why did _I_ do that?'  
  
My face became more heated. 'I hope he didn't notice my reaction.'  
  
I glanced around, looking to see whether or not someone had finished dinner and wanted to practice. I liked my privacy too much to be disturbed. I called back my blade and left the room. As nice as it was to feel Dranzer leaving the launcher, I needed something to occupy my body while I focused my mind. I was at a crossroads. It seemed Tala, Ray, and Tyson were competing for something that involved me. I needed to find out what it is.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
'Speak of the devils.'  
  
"Where are you going?" Tyson asked, in his annoyingly cute way.  
  
'WHAT!?! Did I think Tyson was cute? Okay, I REALLY need a mental check.'  
  
"Exploring." 'Okay. Stay cool. Stay calm. Get away NOW!'  
  
I tried to get away from them, but they decided to follow like loyal puppies that don't know any better. Or kitties. Ray...  
  
'GAH! My own mind is against me! Ray is not adorable like a kitty. Not adorable.'  
  
Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard laughter. I heard faint whisperings of words like 'denial' and odd phrases commenting on the three in front of me. 'Need to lock myself into my room and evaluate the situation and the damage they've inflicted onto me, whether unknowingly or knowingly.'  
  
I weaved through the hallways, trying to lose my loyal followers. I managed to lose Tyson and Ray after a while, but Tala knew me too well. 'Damn him. Lemme alone!'  
  
He was dangerous; him and his lovely red hair and icy blue eyes.  
  
'I so did not think that. Nope. Not think that my childhood friend was hot and sexy.' I paused in step. I saw Tala stop and look at me worried.  
  
'Fuck.'  
  
TBC...  
  
Kai: What is this? I was a total ignorant pansy!  
  
Sailor Bluestar: Hehehehe. :P The reviewers wanted things from your point of view. Some wanted you blushing and innocent. It just formed into your mental breakdown and denial of your attraction to people around you. Just wait until people discovered your rather colorful language.  
  
Kai: Grrrr... 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Forever Ours  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
  
Fandom: BeyBlade  
  
Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai  
  
Rating: PG-13 (it went back, oh well, it'll increase later)  
  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi, POV (as requested)  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
  
Archive: Please go to http://www.geocities.com/sailorbluestar for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write. Positions are difficult.  
  
~Forever Ours - Chapter 8~  
  
[Kai's POV]  
  
'Fuck.' And a whole bunch of profanities spilled from my mental mouth following that one word. Those words would scandalize my teammates if they heard me now.  
  
I never looked at Tala as anything but a best friend before, but now, I saw him in a whole new light.  
  
'I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not GAY!!!'  
  
[Tala's POV]  
  
I saw behind his emotionless features. I saw through his eyes to search his mind. I saw conflict. I reached out and brushed my fingers along his cheek.  
  
"Kai..."  
  
I watched him flinch away from me. I knew I triggered his fight-or-flight instinct. I knew what he would choose and where he would go. I watched him turn and run from me, but I knew where he was going and I knew my way around the ship. I easily beat him to the door of his room. I watched as he blindly ran into me, his body trembling in confusion. I wrapped my arms around him, hoping to offer some measure of comfort.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai. I didn't mean to hurt you." I told him.  
  
"Leave me alone." he requested shakily.  
  
I knew I had gone too far. I let him pass into his room. He needed time to think, and I shall give it to him. But in the meantime, I think I'll go visit the dragon and the cat.  
  
"I'm here if you need me." I told Kai through the door before I left.  
  
[Kai's POV]  
  
I was grateful that Tala didn't press and let me pass into the safety of my assigned room. I closed and locked the door, and used it to lean on. I slid down the surface to rest on the floor.  
  
'Why did he touch me like that? Was he playing with me? Taunting me? But that's not like him at all. We're friends. He did say he was sorry for hurting me. Am I hurt? No, just confused. I'm not gay, but I am starting to find myself attracted to my best friend and teammates. That's not normal, is it?'  
  
I stared at the floor, lost in thought. I didn't want to leave this room, for fear of running into any of the three.  
  
'I can't stay in my room all the time. It'll be weird, especially when Mr. Dickenson wanted us all to relax. But I don't think I can relax with those three up to no good.'  
  
I sighed, slipping into meditation to calm the turmoil within. 'It's going to be a long night.'  
  
[Tala's POV]  
  
I found Ray and Tyson still fruitlessly searching for their elusive captain.  
  
"Lost something?" I asked smugly.  
  
"Well, seeing you here, I'm sure you lost sight of him too." Tyson snapped.  
  
"Actually, I kept up with him. You're the only ones who lost him." I corrected.  
  
"Then where is he?" Ray asked.  
  
'Not today cat, Kai needs some alone time.' "I need to talk to you about our competition." I said instead.  
  
"So you don't know where he is after all." Tyson said confidently.  
  
'Brat.' "Since the two of you are so set on ruining things between me and Kai, I guess we need to lay down some ground rules." I informed them, ignoring Tyson's comment.  
  
"What kind of rules?" Ray asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Rule one: we take things slow with Kai. The Abbey leaves one lacking in the emotions department. He needs time to adjust to all this." I stated firmly.  
  
"Define 'slowly'." Ray said.  
  
"Start with only gentle and modest touches. In the Abbey, any touch usually brought about pain afterwards. Kai needs to learn the difference between then and now." I said, needing to get across my rule. "As he becomes more comfortable with such touches, petting and kisses are allowed. That is, if he allows it."  
  
"Sounds fair, but that means you'll have to follow it too." Tyson said, crossing his arms.  
  
"I will. I will never do anything to hurt Kai." I informed them. "I'm just making sure you don't either."  
  
"Rule two: we all get equal time with Kai. None of us will hog more of Kai's time than any of the others." Ray stated.  
  
"Fine, as long as he seems agreeable. Nothing will be done without Kai's consent. Nothing." I said, looking at them firmly. "If he wants to spend more time with any one of us, that will be his choice and none can interfere."  
  
"Then what was that on the deck this afternoon?" Tyson growled at me.  
  
"I was putting sunscreen on him. He wanted to soak in the sun for a while and I wasn't about to let him burn." I defended.  
  
"You were groping him!!!" Tyson snarled, getting ready to jump me.  
  
"Tyson, cool it." Ray said, restraining Tyson.  
  
"Humph. He was sleepy, but he wasn't so far gone that if he hadn't liked me touching him, he would have shoved me away." I stated. "I offered to put sunscreen on him, and he accepted. So deal with it."  
  
"Are there any other rules that we should address?" Ray asked.  
  
"Not that I know of, but when I think of them, I'll let you know." I told them.  
  
"Good." Ray said, throwing a punch in my direction.  
  
If I were a normal kid, it would have hit me, but my above average reflexes saved me from explaining a black eye in the morning.  
  
"Ray?" Tyson asked, bewildered.  
  
"He deserved it for setting Kai up. You deliberately gave him a room near you." Ray growled.  
  
I smirked at them and said, "Of course. I thought I had made it very clear that I didn't want you in my way, so I planned accordingly. These rules are just a plan B in case you foolishly happen to decide otherwise."  
  
Tyson suddenly snapped his fingers and said, "I know another rule we need."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Rule three: you don't bring in anyone to help you. No teammates or anything. However, if alliances are formed temporarily between contestants, that's fine." Tyson said.  
  
"Wow, looks like there are brains to go with that stomach of yours." I snickered.  
  
"Do we agree or what?" Tyson snapped.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That means the other Demolition Boys can't help you." Ray said smugly.  
  
I shrugged and said, "They never really helped; they were around for moral support. There's a difference."  
  
Ray growled. I smirked. I knew of the dangerous aura my team exuded, which gave me that advantage, but it wasn't their intention to help, they're just like that. 'They just wanted Kai and me to be happy. I just hope they will find their own happiness.'  
  
"Well, someone needs to keep score of our progress." I suggested.  
  
"Not the Demolition Boys. They'd be bias in your favor." Tyson said.  
  
"Fine, but that means it can't be Max or Kenny." I responded in kind.  
  
"How about my team?" a voice asked from a room to our side. "You boys need to really learn not to make plans in the middle of a hallway for all to hear."  
  
"Hi Robert." Tyson greeted.  
  
"Tyson, Ray, Tala." Robert greeted. "If you're going to be making plans, don't make them in the middle of a hallway. Who knows who might be listening? Heaven forbid if it'd be Kai."  
  
"Thanks for the advice." Tyson said.  
  
"Not a problem. But perhaps my team could be your unbiased scorekeepers. Kai usually tolerates our presence. Besides, one of us could follow you three around unnoticed, and make sure no rules have been broken. Is this agreeable?" Robert suggested.  
  
"Sounds fine to me." Tyson replied.  
  
"Fine." Ray said.  
  
"I suppose." I said.  
  
"Great! Shall we start fresh, or keep the current score?" Robert asked.  
  
"Start fresh, since we now know the rules." Ray suggested.  
  
"Very well. Tomorrow morning shall begin the scorekeeping." Robert informed us.  
  
"And your teammates will be unnoticeable?" I asked.  
  
"Unless you violate a rule, we shall be undetected." Robert reassured me.  
  
"Fine. Until tomorrow." I said, turning away, and returning to my room beside Kai's. 'I wonder if he's in the mood to talk.'  
  
I shook my head. 'Nah, I'll let him have this night to reflect on what is going on. Tomorrow will be soon enough.'  
  
I slept, dreaming of Kai.  
  
TBC... 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Forever Ours  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
  
Fandom: BeyBlade  
  
Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai, Johnny/?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (it went back, oh well, it'll increase later)  
  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
  
Archive: Please go to http://www.geocities.com/sailorbluestar for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write. Positions are difficult.  
  
~Forever Ours - Chapter 9~  
  
Robert quickly went and got the rest of the Majestics. He wanted to fill them in on their roles before the morning.  
  
"What's this all about Robert?" Oliver asked, yawning behind a hand.  
  
"We get to play scorekeeper and rule enforcers." Robert informed them.  
  
"What?" Enrique asked, alarmed.  
  
"Have you noticed how Tyson, Ray, and Tala keep hanging around Kai?" Robert asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, but what does that have anything to do with us?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Simple. We are to keep watch over them and make sure they're not breaking any rules that they have agreed upon." Robert replied.  
  
"I don't know about this." Oliver said hesitantly.  
  
"How about I explain to you what we are to do. There are three rules that they have agreed upon so far. Rule one is that they take things slow with Kai, romance him if you will." Robert told them.  
  
"Mr. Freeze needs romancing? That'll be the day." Johnny snorted.  
  
"Johnny." Robert said in a warning 'I know your secret crush' tone.  
  
"Hmmph." Johnny grunted and turned away.  
  
"Rule two is that each of them gets equal time with Kai. If we see anyone monopolizing on his time, we step in." Robert said.  
  
"That sounds easy enough." Enrique said. "I guess we could lure them away with a beyblade battle."  
  
"And rule three is that no one gets to help them. No teammates or anyone. We have to be unbiased in this. No matter our feelings in this," Robert glanced at Johnny, "we have to uphold the rules. As I understand, however, Ray and Tyson have formed a temporary alliance to thwart Tala. In this third rule, this alliance is allowed."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Oliver said.  
  
Enrique and Johnny also agreed.  
  
"Excellent. Oliver, you can get to Tyson's stomach if he becomes unruly, so you can watch over him. Enrique, you can take Ray on. I'll watch out for Tala. Johnny, you can keep an eye on Max and Kenny. As teammates, they'll become suspicious and you need to make sure they don't interfere." Robert said.  
  
Oliver and Enrique nodded in agreement, but Johnny gave a firm 'no'.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with this plan?" Enrique asked.  
  
"Why do I have to babysit the nerd and the sugar-addict?" Johnny asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"You know why I placed you there. Your feelings will only get in the way of your judgment." Robert stated.  
  
"Your feelings?" Enrique asked. "Do you...have a problem with any of them? With Tyson, Ray, or Tala?"  
  
"I could care less about those idiots." Johnny growled.  
  
Looking at Johnny's face, Oliver knew the answer. He said, "It's Kai isn't it."  
  
Johnny became flustered and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Enrique looked between Oliver and Johnny a few times before he finally understood, "You...like...Kai, don't you Johnny."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Johnny said.  
  
"You do, don't you?" Oliver asked.  
  
Johnny just growled.  
  
"Now, now, don't growl." Robert reprimanded. "Besides, Kai does seem to have a rather...passionate...impact on bladers that he's faced."  
  
"I hope this doesn't mean that Max and Kenny will be wanting a piece of Kai." Enrique said, laughing.  
  
"They won't, as long as they don't see Johnny going after Kai." Robert said, smirking at Johnny.  
  
Johnny just glared at them all.  
  
"How about instead of sending Johnny to watch over Max and Kenny, he can keep track of Kai. That way, we keep things covered. Johnny can make sure that rules one and two are followed, while we make sure rule three is followed." Oliver offered.  
  
"Fine." Enrique said. "This will certainly be interesting."  
  
"Indeed, but Johnny, do keep in mind what your job is. Don't be too distracted to keep track of those three. You are not to be wooing Kai." Robert informed him firmly. "We have to do this unnoticed."  
  
"Fine." Johnny growled out, walking out of the room.  
  
"That was a fine compromise Oliver." Enrique praised. "Otherwise we would have had a real hot head on our hands."  
  
"As if he wasn't one already." Oliver pointed out.  
  
"Point."  
  
"Alright you two, enough of YOUR flirting. You need sleep to keep up with your respective targets." Robert said.  
  
"Fine, fine." Enrique said, walking out the door.  
  
"And we weren't flirting." Oliver said, blushing, as he walked out the door.  
  
Robert rolled his eyes, closing his door, and locking it. 'Why am I the only one NOT oblivious to the direction of affections? I wonder how Kai is fairing.'  
  
*********  
  
Kai found himself lying on the floor the next morning. He got up and stretched out all the kinks from sleeping on the floor. He went through his morning routine by instinct, took a deep breath as he approached his door, and exited his sanctuary to face the insanity of Tala, Ray, and Tyson. Kai saw Tala exiting his room at the same time he did. He contemplated running back inside to hide, but decided against it.  
  
'Sooner or later, those guys will be knocking down my door; something's up with them. I think there's a contest, and I'm the task. Maybe they're competing to open me up. Heaven only knows how much those idiots want me to open up. They must have roped Tala in to spice things up.' Kai thought to himself. 'They'll be in for a surprise if they think I'm easy.'  
  
"Kai! Good morning!" Tala said excitedly, wrapping an arm around Kai's waist.  
  
"Hn." Kai grunted, twisting slightly to test Tala's grip and tried to escape.  
  
"We can either wait for the others to come out for breakfast, or we could go ahead." Tala suggested, squeezing Kai slightly in retaliation of the attempt.  
  
"Hn."  
  
They only had to wait a few minutes, until the rest of the Demolition Boys showed up, for them to go to breakfast together. Tyson and Ray seemed disappointed to see Kai sitting with the Demolition Boys for breakfast. After breakfast events became a little more interesting, since Lee called an impromptu captain's meeting.  
  
'How unusual of Lee. He doesn't seem like he would actually call a meeting.' Kai thought, sitting in a conference room with the other team captains.  
  
"What is this all about?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed it's a long cruise to the Caribbean. I know some of you may have noticed that idle bladers means trouble for everyone else." Lee said, nodding at Kai.  
  
"Don't I know it." Kai muttered.  
  
"So, what are we going to do to keep our teams busy and not at each other's throats?" Lee asked, looking at Tala.  
  
"Hey, my team hasn't done anything. We've been good." Tala defended his team.  
  
"We know that, but I've noticed that you've been stirring up trouble for Tyson and Ray." Lee pointed out.  
  
"I've noticed that too. Just what were you guys doing anyway?" Michael asked. "Whenever I see you guys together, you're all either around Kai or t-OW!"  
  
Michael glared at Robert as he rubbed a sore shin. Kai just merely arced an eyebrow at them.  
  
'They know something. And it involves me.' Kai thought to himself. 'I think it's time to intimidate and interrogate.'  
  
"Why don't we organize our own mini tournament?" Tala suggested.  
  
The other team captains, minus Kai, looked at Tala warily.  
  
"We promise not to hurt anyone, or steal anyone's bitbeast." Tala sighed.  
  
"Sounds fine. But it's still a long cruise." Lee pointed out. "We can't just battle each other."  
  
"Well, this cruise was designed for relaxation. It should be treated like a vacation." Robert informed them.  
  
"Well, some of us think blading is fun." Tala said, elbowing Kai. "Right?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"But I was surprised to see Tyson not stuck to the buffet table." Robert pondered. "According to Oliver, Tyson loves to eat."  
  
"Perhaps he found something much more interesting." Tala said, smirking.  
  
Michael snorted and commented, "Yeah, more like someone."  
  
"Interesting." Kai murmured to himself.  
  
Tala glanced at Kai worriedly and thought, 'Stay oblivious Kai. I can't lose you because of this.'  
  
"How about we unofficially have a tournament. Anyone who wants to blade can do so there, but bladers who do not can relax their own way." Robert suggested, to keep them on topic.  
  
"Sounds fine." Michael said.  
  
The other team captains also agreed, even Kai, although a bit reluctant.  
  
"Does that mean you'll be overseeing the tournament?" Lee asked Robert.  
  
"Unfortunately, my team would like to take this opportunity to relax." Robert said.  
  
"Like they can't relax with their wealth." Tala muttered to Kai.  
  
"Anyway, shouldn't this be handled by the Demolition Boys? They've done a fine job so far." Michael asked.  
  
"We want a chance to relax too. I can't speak for my team, but it would be nice to relax without Boris breathing down our necks." Tala said, shuddering. "So, will the White Tigers take this challenge on?"  
  
Lee shrugged and said, "I suppose. It doesn't seem too hard."  
  
The team captains left it as that and returned to their own plans for the day. Outside, Tala pulled Kai to the side.  
  
"So, what are you doing now?" Tala asked.  
  
"Talking to you."  
  
Tala rolled his eyes and asked, "What are your plans for the day?"  
  
"Dunno. I'll wing it." Kai said, shrugging.  
  
"Mind if I tag along? I promise I won't get in your way." Tala said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
TBC... 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Forever Ours  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
  
Fandom: BeyBlade  
  
Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai, Johnny/Kai (but I doubt it'll go anywhere)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (it went back, oh well, it'll increase later)  
  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
  
Archive: Please go to http://www.geocities.com/sailorbluestar for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write. Positions are difficult.  
  
~Forever Ours - Chapter 10~  
  
Just as Kai was about to go find something to do, Tyson and Ray ran up to them.  
  
"Tala, I challenge you to a swimming contest." Tyson proclaimed. "The fastest person to do four lengths of the pool wins."  
  
Tala arched an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was up to.  
  
"So, do you accept?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."  
  
"While these two are swimming, wanna join me in the hot tub?" Ray asked Kai.  
  
"I suppose. It's not like I have anything else to do." Kai muttered.  
  
"Great! We'll see you there." Tyson cheered, dragging Ray away.  
  
Tala dragged Kai to their rooms to get changed and then they went to the swimming pool on the ship. Kai watched, as Tyson and Tala got ready for their race. Ray led Kai to one of the closer hot tubs, so they could watch the race.  
  
Submerging into the hot water, Ray asked Kai, "Who do you think will win?"  
  
Kai looked at Ray intently as he got in and said, "Are we betting?"  
  
"Only if you want to bet. I think it'll make things more interesting to have a friendly wager. Don't you?" Ray asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Ray said. "So, who do you think will win?"  
  
"Tala. Tyson may train with his grandfather in that dojo of his, but Tala has experience from the Abbey. His speed and endurance will help him beat Tyson." Kai said confidently.  
  
"Well, I say Tyson's going to win." Ray said. "And if he wins, you get to sit with the Bladebreakers for lunch and dinner."  
  
"And if Tala wins?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well...you could sit with the Majestics for lunch and dinner." Ray suggested.  
  
"I can't sit with the Demolition Boys?" Kai inquired, curious.  
  
"Ummm....ahhh...I just thought you might have gotten tired of their company. That's all." Ray said hurriedly.  
  
Kai just arched an eyebrow, watching Ray squirm.  
  
"Okay. Okay. I just wanted to watch out for you. They could hurt you, and I don't want to see that happen." Ray said, blushing.  
  
"Hn." Kai grunted, though, it held a more contemplative tone.  
  
"Hey Ray, Kai, why don't you guys count us down? We're ready to race!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Okay." Ray replied. "On your marks. Get set."  
  
They could see Tala and Tyson leaning into the pool.  
  
"GO!"  
  
Tyson and Tala both hit the water at the same time. True to Kai's prediction, Tala's training from the Abbey came through and Tala was beating Tyson slowly but surely. Of course, Tyson didn't want to make things easy on Tala. Seeing Tala speed ahead of him, Tyson became more determined to win and nearly surpassed Tala a few times. However, Tala's smooth turns and powerful pushes from the walls of the pool gained him that extra lead to proclaim him the winner.  
  
"The winner is Tala." Kai said, smirking at Ray.  
  
Ray just sighed in defeat and said, "Then I guess you get to sit with the Majestics. I'm sure they'll provide interesting lunch and dinner conversation."  
  
"Spoilsport." Kai said, imitating Tyson.  
  
Ray just blinked at Kai. A grin grew on his face and he lunged at Kai. He said, "Always knew there was sense of humour in there."  
  
Kai tried to escape, but Ray was faster than he looked. Ray managed to wrap his arms tightly around Kai's waist, pushing him down beneath the water. Ray relished the feeling of having Kai in his arms, but he did let Kai up, without letting go. Kai slicked his wet hair back and glared at Ray. Ray just grinned sheepishly and snuggled into Kai's chest. Kai growled at Ray to let go, but Ray nuzzled into Kai's chest, purring softly.  
  
"Sheesh. Never thought Ray could purr. Are you a cat or something?" Johnny asked, smirking down at the two in the hot tub.  
  
Ray released Kai, much to Kai's relief, and addressed Johnny, "Oh, hi Johnny. Guess what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kai gets to join the Majestics for lunch and dinner today." Ray informed him.  
  
"What!?" Johnny asked, staring at Kai.  
  
"We made a bet on Tyson and Tala's race. Tala won, so he gets to sit with the Majestics." Ray said.  
  
"Err...alright. I'll inform Robert, I guess." Johnny said, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.  
  
"You okay Johnny? You seem a bit flushed. Maybe you should cool off in the pool or something." Tyson said, putting a wet hand on Johnny's clothed shoulder.  
  
"Tyson!" Johnny yelped. "Watch where you're dripping!"  
  
"Congratulations Tala, you won the race." Kai announced.  
  
Tala smirked, "Told ya."  
  
Tyson stuck out his tongue and growled back, "Oh yeah? Well, I still beat you at beyblading!"  
  
"If you're going to stick that out, you'd better know how to use it." Tala said, pulling Tyson into a kiss.  
  
Ray, Kai, Johnny, and anyone else paying attention, gawked at the two. Tyson hastily pulled away from Tala, gasping.  
  
"Wh-what?" Tyson stuttered, staring at Tala.  
  
"I am such a good kisser I made Tyson speechless." Tala boasted.  
  
"Why you!!" Tyson growled, advancing on Tala.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, Kai's going to be having lunch and dinner with the Majestics." Ray offered.  
  
Tyson and Tala stopped what they were doing and stared at Kai.  
  
"Is this true?" they asked together.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So, did you guys have any wager before you raced?" Ray asked.  
  
"Since I won, I get a hug from Kai." Tala said, slipping into the hot tub.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and hugged Tala. "Baka."  
  
Tyson pouted and said, "I'm hungry after that swim. Is it lunch yet?"  
  
Johnny looked at his watch and said, "Yeah, it's about lunch time. You have enough time to change for lunch."  
  
Tyson quickly ran off with the rest of them looking amused at his retreating back.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'd best get ready for lunch. I doubt they'd like me dripping everywhere." Ray said, getting out of the hot tub.  
  
"Well...Mariah might." Johnny said thoughtfully.  
  
Ray grimaced at the thought. He left them to change. Kai relaxed into the water, enjoying the quiet that came from Tyson's leave.  
  
"So Tala, why did you kiss Tyson?" Johnny asked, curious.  
  
Tala shrugged and said, "He was annoying me."  
  
"Does that mean if Ray was annoying you, you would kiss him?" Kai asked.  
  
Tala thought about it for a while before he replied, "Maybe. He is quite the looker after all."  
  
"And he purrs." Johnny added.  
  
"Really?" Tala asked, intrigued.  
  
"Yes, before I showed up, Ray was hugging Kai and purring away." Johnny said.  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
"So what was it like kissing Tyson?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I need more research. Can I kiss you?" Tala asked, looking at Johnny.  
  
Johnny blushed and said, "Fat chance!"  
  
"Oh come on! It's in the name of science and research!" Tala said, enjoying himself.  
  
"Um. No. I don't kiss guys." Johnny said, trying to get a hold of his blush.  
  
"Haven't you ever wondered about kissing guys?" Tala asked.  
  
"No." Johnny said quickly. 'Though Kai would be an exception.'  
  
"Hmmm. I think we should go get changed for lunch." Kai interrupted their 'fascinating' conversation.  
  
"Yeah, and I have to let Robert know that you'll be joining us." Johnny said, blushing slightly. 'Yes! He's going to be eating with me! With ME!'  
  
Kai exited the hot tub and returned to his room to change. Tala waited until Kai was out of earshot and glared at Johnny. He said, "I've seen how you look at him. You're not in this competition. So remember that you don't have a chance with him."  
  
Johnny scowled at Tala and said, "You're all talk. You're just afraid that if I became a competitor that you'll lose for sure. If I was wooing Kai, he would have been mine a long time ago."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Enough you two. I don't need you fighting." Robert said glaring at Johnny. 'Brat. I knew this was going to happen. Your feelings are getting in the way.'  
  
"I'm sure you know that Kai's sitting with the Majestics." Tala said, addressing Robert.  
  
"Yes." Robert replied. 'I'm sure Johnny is extremely pleased at this turn of events.'  
  
"Well, I'd best get ready." Tala said, exiting the hot tub to get changed.  
  
Once Tala was out of sight, Robert whacked Johnny in the back of the head.  
  
"What was that for?" Johnny growled.  
  
"For letting your feelings get in the way." Robert reprimanded. "Now Tala knows about your crush."  
  
"Well, now anyone who's remotely paying attention knows." Johnny snapped.  
  
"Why don't you go and be pretty for Kai." Robert said, shooing Johnny away.  
  
Johnny growled and left. Robert sighed and went off to find some Advil. 'I'm going to need some before the day is out. I hope Enrique and Oliver are having a better time.'  
  
TBC...  
  
Authoress' End Notes: I would like to thank all the reviewers who have followed me through this fic. Kai is my favorite character (I think he's better than Tyson, regardless of who won what match). I plan on evening out the time allotted to each contestant and really make Kai's blood boil. Whether in passion or in anger, that's for me to know, and you to find out! ^_^ Sorry Johnny, I'm going to continue torturing you. MWAH! You can ask the characters questions on my livejournal. 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Forever Ours  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
E-mail: sailorbluestaryahoo.com  
  
Fandom: BeyBlade  
  
Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai, Johnny/Kai (but I doubt it'll go anywhere)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (it went back, oh well, it'll increase later)  
  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
  
Archive: Please go to for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write. Positions are difficult.  
  
Forever Ours - Chapter 11  
  
Kai entered the dining area, noticing the tension in the air. He glanced at the Bladebreaker's table and then the Demolition Boys' table. He saw Tala engaged in a glaring contest with Ray and Tyson.  
  
"I understand you are to join the Majestics for lunch and dinner." Robert said from behind Kai.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, we might as well sit down or else Johnny will be dragging us to the table." Robert said, amused.  
  
The two of them walked over to the Majestics' table. Johnny pulled out Kai's chair for him. Kai arched an eyebrow at him, making Johnny blush. Kai sat down anyway, between Robert and Johnny. All throughout lunch, Kai took note of all the little things happening around him. Oliver and Enrique were laughing quietly. Tala was alternating between glaring at Ray and Tyson, and Johnny. Johnny kept trying to see to all his needs. If his glass needed filling, Johnny was there with juice. If his plate were empty, Johnny would ask if he had enough to eat, or if he wanted seconds, or if he wanted dessert. As for Robert, he was sitting back and smirking. The All Stars, the White Tigers, and all the other bladers were just taking it all in with mild amusement.  
  
"They have chocolate cake. Would you like a slice Kai?" Johnny asked.  
  
Kai just looked at Johnny.  
  
Luckily or unluckily, Oliver came to the rescue and he informed Johnny, "Johnny, Kai's not Tyson. He doesn't stuff himself senseless."  
  
"You got that right." Kai muttered to himself.  
  
Johnny flushed red. "Does anyone want a slice of the chocolate cake?"  
  
"Maybe you should give it to Tyson. We all know how quickly it'll be gone." Enrique teased.  
  
Robert took pity on the beet red face of Johnny and said, "I don't mind getting a slice."  
  
Kai sighed and requested, "If you don't mind getting it, but I would like a slice of apple pie with a scoop of ice cream."  
  
Johnny beamed at him and nearly skipped over to the dessert table to get Robert's chocolate cake and Kai's apple pie.  
  
"Sometimes, I worry about him." Robert commented.  
  
Kai just smirked at Robert's comment. Oliver and Enrique just snickered behind their hands as Johnny return with the requested desserts. Johnny gave Robert his dessert and then Kai with his dessert before he sat down and simply stared adoringly. Kai ate his pie, ignoring everything else, as was his wont. Things got a little more interesting when Tala got fed up with Johnny's adoring puppy look and dumped a glass of ice cold water on top of him.  
  
"Hey!" Johnny yelped, jumping up from his seat. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"To cool you down lover boy." Tala replied icily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Johnny growled, getting into Tala's face.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Back off." Tala stated.  
  
"Hey guys, cool it." Ray said, trying to break things up before either of them revealed their plans to Kai.  
  
"He started it!" Johnny and Tala shouted, pointing to each other.  
  
"Well, why don't you settle it in the stadium?" Lee suggested.  
  
"I thought you were still working on the tournament." Robert said.  
  
"Well, things won't be ready until tomorrow, but I suppose we can settle things between Johnny and Tala in the stadium rather than here." Lee said.  
  
"Well, this'll be interesting to watch." Michael commented.  
  
They all went into the room holding a tournament size dish. Johnny and Tala faced off on opposite sides. Lee counted them down and everyone watched as the two bladers launched their blades furiously against each other. The battle was as intense as the look in the blader's eyes. But the clash between the blades had to end sometime and Tala came out on top.  
  
"I guess I win our little dispute." Tala boasted.  
  
"You...you...you cheated!" Johnny pouted.  
  
"Awww, lemme kiss you better." Tala said coming around towards Johnny.  
  
"Uh...ah...noooooo!" Johnny said, backing away.  
  
Tala just smirked. He pulled Johnny towards him and planted a kiss on the blushing Johnny. Several hoots and cheers could be heard around them. Johnny managed to squirm away from Tala and hid behind Kai. Tala swaggered towards Kai and dropped onto one knee.  
  
"I hath defended thy honour." Tala said.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and decided to humour him.  
  
"Oh fine sir. I thank thee." Kai said, leaning down and kissing Tala's forehead.  
  
Well, the kiss would have been on Tala's forehead, if Tala didn't decide to lift his head. Lips met, much to Tyson, Ray, and Johnny's displeasure. Kai broke the kiss, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. Johnny came out from behind Kai and rushed at Tala. Tala's training in the Abbey afforded him quick reflexes and he stepped out of Johnny's reach.  
  
"Stay still!" Johnny growled. "I'm going to pound you."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Tala snapped.  
  
"Stop this. Tala won the match." Ray said, grabbing Johnny to hold him back.  
  
"Calm down Johnny. Chill." Tyson said, helping Ray out. "Tala kissed me and I didn't react like this."  
  
"I guess Tala's a mouth slut then. Giving away kisses like they're nothing special." Johnny sneered.  
  
Tala's eyes narrowed, but Kai restrained him before he could wipe the floor with Johnny for that comment. Bryan, Ian, and Spencer stepped in front of Tala and Kai.  
  
"I suggest you take that back." Bryan snapped.  
  
"Hey, why don't we just go back to our rooms and cool down?" Eddy suggested.  
  
"A very sound idea. Come along Johnny." Robert said, grabbing Johnny's ear, and dragging Johnny away.  
  
Kai pushed Tala and the other Demolition Boys back to their rooms.  
  
"Need any help Kai?" Ray asked.  
  
"I'll be fine." Kai replied.  
  
"I just don't want you to be hurt, that's all." Ray said quietly, only for Kai to hear.  
  
"Thank you anyway." Kai replied, equally as quiet.  
  
Ray grinned as Tyson dragged him away to plan a way to thwart Tala for good. Kai continued to push the Demolition Boys to their rooms. He wanted answers.  
  
'I hope I can weasel some out of Tala, especially about that stunt of his. For some reason, it hurts to see him kiss someone else. But then again, I have no idea what I'm feeling.' Kai thought to himself. 'This is such a long day...'  
  
Tyson dragged Ray into his room for privacy. Max and Kenny just sighed at their antics. Tyson slammed and locked the door for privacy.  
  
"What are we going to DO?!?" Tyson asked, panicked.  
  
"Relax Tyson. I doubt Tala will tell Kai what's happening." Ray soothed.  
  
"But that stunt with Kai. I mean. Tala kissed me to shut me up, just like when he kissed Johnny, but kissing Kai? I mean, come on! That's not fair!" Tyson ranted.  
  
Ray sighed. He grabbed Tyson and kissed him to stop his ranting. Releasing Tyson, Ray stepped back to judge Tyson's reaction. Tyson was just staring at him. Slowly, Tyson brought his fingers to his lips.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ray blushed and said, "Like you said: kissed you to shut you up."  
  
Tyson blushed and replied, "Ah, yeah, I did, didn't I..."  
  
Ray coughed discreetly and asked, "So, ah, what else were you going to ask?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Well, I wanted to know what we should do to stop Tala from doing that again. I mean. That is really unfair. We try to even out who gets to spend time with him, but somehow, he always comes out on top. But nice move with the bet though." Tyson commented.  
  
"Thanks." Ray said. "But I wouldn't worry too much about it. The Majestics are suppose to be the referees right? They'll make sure that Tala knows his place."  
  
"But Johnny likes Kai. You could see it in his eyes." Tyson protested. "How can we expect proper unbiased judgement if Johnny likes Kai."  
  
"Um...what can I say? Kai really leaves a mark on people he battles." Ray said sheepishly.  
  
Tyson had a look of horror on his face. "Does that mean that Max is going to be after him too? And the All Stars? And Gary? And Mariah? And Lee? And Spencer? And-"  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
"Sorry. I guess I got carried away." Tyson said.  
  
"Damn straight." Ray growled. "I don't want to think about all the possible people that would also compete for him. I mean. Just the three of us was bad enough. Now we have Johnny to worry about. Who's next to proclaim their undying affection?"  
  
"Hmmmm...maybe Lee." Tyson offered.  
  
"Tyson! That's so not helping." Ray snapped.  
  
"Geeze. Sorry." Tyson said.  
  
They stood there for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Well, Robert said something about a tournament starting up tomorrow. Maybe we can drag Kai away for some training. Or at the very least, some more information about this supposed tournament." Ray suggested.  
  
"That tournament was probably decided at that captains only meeting they had after breakfast." Tyson said. "But I think we could use that as an excuse to get him away from Tala."  
  
"As long as the Demolition Boys don't request Kai to return to their team." Ray sighed.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson said, wrapping an arm around Ray's shoulders, "We need to keep thinking positive."  
  
"I hope Kai's all right. I'm worried about him against the Demolition Boys." Ray admitted.  
  
"Why don't we head over to wrestle Kai away from them? I'm sure they can cool off without him. After all, Tala's an icy character." Tyson joked.  
  
"Tyson..." Ray sighed.  
  
They walked out of Tyson's room and headed towards the Demolition Boys' area.  
  
TBC...  
  
Someone asked for the tally between our wonderful contestants for Kai's heart. So here it is:  
  
Tala - 8  
  
Ray - 2  
  
Tyson - 2  
  
Johnny - 0 (but then again, he wasn't really a contestants to begin with )  
  
Now I wish I could stick to one style of writing and stick to it. I tend to switch American spelling to Canadian and back again.  
  
Hopefully I'll have more up soon, but summer courses are sapping away at my strength. Feedback feeds the authoress! And you can interview the characters to the fic at my LiveJournal. You don't need an account to do so because I'll set it so that anonymous people can comment to my posts. 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Forever Ours  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
E-mail: sailorbluestaryahoo.com  
  
Fandom: BeyBlade  
  
Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai, Johnny/Kai (but I doubt it'll go anywhere), ?/Kai (I have to stop doing this)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (it went back, oh well, it'll increase later)  
  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi, language, Kai starting to lose his mind...hehehe  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
  
Archive: Please go to http:ting beside Tala's bed. They opened it up and brought up the program to access the cameras hidden within Kai's room. They flipped through the various views, seeking the elusive phoenix. They finally found him on the seat by the window, looking out at the ocean, lost in thought. They gave a collective sigh, seeing him away from the front door and seeming to have been there for some time.  
  
"Do we make sure to keep him in his room? What do we do?" Spencer asked.  
  
"Remember, we can't help Tala in anyway, otherwise the referees will be mad and may penalize Tala." Bryan reminded them.  
  
"But can't we just spend time with him?" Ian asked. "I mean, we consider him as one of us, why can't we just hang with him?"  
  
"Perhaps we could hunt down a Majestic and ask. That way, we'll have covered all our bases." Spencer suggested.  
  
"All right then! Operation 'Capture Majestic' is underway!" Ian said, marching out the door.  
  
Bryan and Spencer rolled their eyes and followed their short teammate. Bryan, being the last to leave Tala's room, made sure that the door was completely shut and locked. After all, it wouldn't be good to leave it unlocked and opened for all to enter and find the camera setup to Kai's room, now would it.  
  
After he left Tala's room, Kai locked himself into his own. He sat by the window, looking out into the ocean. The deep blue of the icy waters reminding him greatly of Tyson's stormy eyes; the sharp chill of the breeze reminded him of Wolborg, which lead him to think about Tala; and the balance between air and water at the horizon brought memories of Ray.  
  
"GAH! Why am I thinking about them like that! They're nothing special." Kai growled at himself. "They mean nothing to me. NOTHING!"  
  
'Sure, if they meant nothing, why are you thinking about them more than anyone else?'  
  
"ARGH!" Kai hissed, holding his head. "Great, now I'm talking to myself! What's next? Those three goons will tell me that they're gay and in love with me? Get a grip Kai. Get. A. Fucking. Clue."  
  
'Tsk. Tsk. Such language for one so young.'  
  
"Get. Out. Of. My. Head." Kai growled to no one.  
  
Soft laughter met his mental ears. 'You can't get rid of me. I'm a part of you. The part that Boris and Voltaire thought they destroyed. But I am a survivor, like you.'  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
'I am what you would have been, had our grandfather not killed off our mother and father. I am your joy, your happiness. I am the light to your dark. I am-'  
  
"Okay, I get the point. So what?" Kai asked himself.  
  
'Well, since those two bullies are out of the picture, I'm here to help you become whole again.'  
  
"Ugh?" Kai grunted in question.  
  
A mental sigh. 'I'm here to make sure that you and I become one again.'  
  
"Yeeeaaaahhh... Right." Kai said, rolling his eyes. "I am becoming delusional; I'm talking to myself!"  
  
'Well, if it makes you feel any better, you could call me Dranzer.'  
  
"How about I don't call you anything and ignore for, like, ever." Kai snarled. "I knew I shouldn't have come on this stupid cruise."  
  
'Oh, but it is here that you'll find happiness.'  
  
Kai just chose to ignore that little comment, as well as any other comments forthcoming from that voice in his head.  
  
Tala strolled down the hallways of the ship, humming a light tune. He watched, amused, as the other passengers avoided him. They would cast their eyes away from him and deliberately detour around him. He didn't care what they thought of him, all he cared about was the opinion of one blader.  
  
'Ah Kai, what you do to me...' Tala thought to himself. 'I wonder what would happen if I outright told you that I love you.'  
  
He snorted. 'You'd probably run as far away as possible. Probably go to extreme lengths as to swim to the closest shore.'  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be in your room?" Michael asked.  
  
"This is as much a vacation for me as it is for you. So bugger off." Tala snapped sharply.  
  
"Figures that a block head like you would cool easy." Michael offered lightly. "I wonder how Kai handles trash like you."  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Tala asked offhandedly.  
  
"Well, for one, he could certainly do better than you." Michael remarked.  
  
"Oh really? Please tell me who should be the holder to his heart." Tala asked coldly.  
  
"I could probably list many who should be picked before you." Michael shot back.  
  
"Then who?" Tala asked again.  
  
"Hmmm... Me, I can give him a challenge. Maybe Robert, they have that whole wealth thing going for them. Perhaps even Lee. They're both wild, they'll suit each other well." Michael listed.  
  
"Oh really? What makes you think that YOU'RE good enough for him? It's time for a reality check: go get laid. You've certainly got something up your ass. Just because you've battled him, doesn't mean you know him. So fuck off." Tala growled.  
  
Michael considered Tala's words for a moment before grinning at him, "Hmmm, so I should get laid... I wonder if Kai's up for it. I've always wondered what it'll be like to be held by the phoenix..."  
  
"You'll get burned." Tala replied, getting ready to pounce on Michael for daring to insinuate about Kai.  
  
"Don't you know that you shouldn't bait the wolf Michael?" Robert asked, trying to calm Tala's temper.  
  
"Oh sure, ruin my fun." Michael replied. "But aren't you even a bit fascinated by him? Wouldn't you like to be the holder of his heart?"  
  
TBC...  
  
Okay, I was getting all poetic with Kai there, but hey, it sorta works. Sorta.  
  
Here is the updated tally:  
  
Tala - 13  
  
Ray - 4  
  
Tyson - 3  
  
Johnny - 1 (but then again, he wasn't really a contestants to begin with )  
  
Tell your friends. Tell them to leave a comment and vote for who gets this fiery bishounen. Though, I will warn you that there'll be a foursome, fivesome, if Johnny decides to crash the orgy.  
  
Now I wish I could stick to one style of writing and stick to it. I tend to switch American spelling to Canadian and back again. 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Forever Ours  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
E-mail: sailorbluestaryahoo.com  
  
Fandom: BeyBlade  
  
Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai, Johnny/Kai (but I doubt it'll go anywhere), ?/Kai (I have to stop doing this)  
  
Rating: R (MWAH! It's back!!!)  
  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi, language, Kai starting to lose his mind...hehehe  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
  
Archive: Please go to for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write. Positions are difficult.  
  
Forever Ours - Chapter 13  
  
"But aren't you even a bit fascinated by him? Wouldn't you like to be the holder of his heart?"  
  
Robert stared at Michael. 'Unbelievable. Does everyone like Kai?'  
  
"Well?" Michael asked.  
  
"You like Kai?" Robert asked, stunned.  
  
"Well, he does have a hot body, and I don't mean him being having Dranzer either." Michael replied. "And you haven't answered my question."  
  
"I respect Kai as a blader. His skills are excellent." Robert replied with a sigh, taking the more diplomatic way out.  
  
"That still didn't answer the question." Michael pointed out.  
  
Tala couldn't hold his temper in any longer. "YOU LIKE KAI!?!?!?!?" he shouted angrily in disbelief.  
  
That statement attracted the attention of Ray and Tyson, along with the other Majestics. They rushed over to see what was happening. Johnny wisely stayed away from the fuming Tala.  
  
"You WHAT?" Tyson gasped, clutching Ray tightly.  
  
"You like Kai too?" Ray asked, trying to get Tyson's death grip to loosen up.  
  
"Well, I can't deny the hotness of Kai." Michael said, a bit dreamily in Robert's opinion.  
  
Tala had enough, he pushed Michael up against the wall, and snarled, "Kai is MINE!"  
  
Tyson, Ray, and the Majestics rushed to pull Tala way from Michael before he hurt him. A loud cough directed their attention to the White Tigers, taking the scene before them with amusement.  
  
"I figured something like this was going to happen, which is why I suggested the tournament." Lee said.  
  
"Tournament?" Tyson asked, perking up at the mention.  
  
"Yes. Didn't Kai tell you?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Well, we were busy." Tyson replied sheepishly.  
  
"We'll announce details after dinner." Mariah said, glancing at Ray curiously.  
  
"Then you've already got it all planned?" Michael asked, surprised.  
  
"We wanted to start the tournament as soon as possible, considering what happened after lunch." Lee said, looking pointedly at Tala and Johnny.  
  
Both had the courtesy to blush and look away.  
  
Kevin decided to be impish and implied to them, "You know, you guys really have a thing about discussing love affairs in the hallways, not caring 'who' might be listening."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened and looked around quickly for the object of many hearts. A loud snort drew their attention.  
  
"You can stop looking around. We know for a fact that Kai's in his room. He's probably being all moody and stuff." Bryan said.  
  
"And how do you know that?" Robert asked, suspiciously eyeing the Demolition Boys.  
  
"He hid in his room after talking to us, and we haven't heard any sign of him leaving. So unless he left now and stumbled onto us, he's safely tucked away in his room, oblivious to all." Ian said.  
  
"Well he's probably not so oblivious now, considering Johnny's love struck stunt." Tala snorted.  
  
"What?" Johnny snapped. "If you hadn't poured water on me, he wouldn't have noticed. He was really into the dessert bI/b gave him."  
  
Tala growled, "Why you..."  
  
Lee quickly got in between the two and said, "Enough! Save your aggression for the tournament. It's what its there for."  
  
"Hey Lee. I've always wondered." Michael said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you like Kai?" Michael asked. "You think he's damn fine too, right? We should be able to participate in this love competition."  
  
The Demolition Boys pounced on Michael.  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
"You will not slander Kai!"  
  
"Considering your arrogance, you're probably a slut and you don't deserve to be even considered as Kai's potential lover."  
  
Everyone looked at Spencer.  
  
"What? It's true. His arrogance and slutty behaviour for attention shouldn't even qualify him for that honoured position." Spencer defended.  
  
"And the mouth slut does?" Johnny asked, gesturing at Tala.  
  
"I can tell you that there are many customs where a kiss is a greeting." Tala snapped.  
  
"And besides, if you're such a high and mighty knight of honour, shouldn't you know that? Mouth slut indeed! I think someone needs a brain! Yours was probably fried, if it existed at all, flame head!" Ian growled.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Gary roars.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why don't you BOYS settle this at the tournament." Mariah scoffed.  
  
Michael snorted, "You're just jealous that Kai would pick a guy over you."  
  
Mariah growled, eyes slitting. "Would you like to repeat that?"  
  
Michael smirked, "Okay. I said that-"  
  
"Michael, getting yourself into trouble already?" Emily asked. "Do we have to baby-sit you for the rest of the voyage?"  
  
"Emily." Michael growled. "You can't boss me around."  
  
"On the contrary Michael, I could tell Judy what mischief you've been dealing the others and I'm sure you'd be off the team... After all, we don't condone such behaviour." Emily said.  
  
"You're not team captain. You can't do that." Michael snapped.  
  
"But you might not be for much longer." Emily implied. "Come Michael, it's almost dinnertime."  
  
Michael watched as Emily turned towards the dinning room. "I hate her."  
  
"I guess I'll go get Kai." Oliver said, after watching Robert glare at Johnny for opening his mouth.  
  
"I'll come with. I need to ask Kai something." Tyson said.  
  
Together, they left to get Kai from his room for dinner.  
  
(It may seem like they took hours talking in the hallways, when they shouldn't have, but I needed to move this story forward.)  
  
A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. Lately he'd been thinking more and more about Tala, Ray, and Tyson. They all intrigued him in some way. 'Tala's been my best friend since we met. Okay, we hated each other when we met, but we watched each other's back enough times for that hatred to turn into friendship and then beyond to best friends. Ray's a well-grounded individual, but he hangs around with the others, rather infantile, Bladebreakers. As for Tyson...how the hell did he become a blader?'  
  
"Kai?" a voice came from the other side of his door.  
  
Kai sighed and glanced at his clock. 'Dinner. They're dragging me out for dinner.' He got up and opened the door to Oliver and Tyson. 'Great. Lovely. Brats.'  
  
"Hey Kai, I was wondering, since there's that tournament that you neglected to tell us about, how about some training sessions?" Tyson asked as Kai stepped out of his room to join them for dinner.  
  
'He WANTS training? Okay, who is he and what has he done with my Tyson? Wait a sec, MY Tyson? Where the hell did that come from?' Kai asked himself.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Kai!" Tyson said, waving a hand in front of Kai's face.  
  
Kai slapped the offending hand away. "Fine. Whatever. But don't complain when you're tired of training. Just remember that you asked for it."  
  
"Not a peep!" Tyson said, beaming.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kai followed Oliver to the Majestics' table. He noticed that Robert placed himself between him and Johnny.  
  
'How smart of him to do so. I'm sure Tala would love that.' Kai snorted to himself.  
  
Dinner finished without incident. After dinner, true to his word, Lee announced the starting of an optional tournament.  
  
"I'm sure bladers have heard rumours about a tournament starting up. This is true. There will be no teams in this little tournament. It is entirely optional to attend. Those who wish to challenge others must inform an official so that we can document whom you've battled and who won. You may battle whomever you wish, so long as they gave consent to the battle. If they feel like relaxing for the duration of the cruise, then don't bug them about it. The officials of this tournament are my team, the White Tigers, as well as the announcer that seems to pop up for calling various matches. If you have any questions, feel free to approach us." Lee announced.  
  
With the ending of dinner, Kai got up and decided to go back to his room to brood-think some more.  
  
'Hmmm... Johnny seemed subdued this evening. Ah well, seemed like Robert scolded him good.' Kai thought, smirking to himself, oblivious to the lustful looks he was receiving.  
  
After a few hours of sitting by the window, staring out into the dark, Kai decided to go to bed, oblivious to the fact that cameras monitor his every movement scattered throughout his room. Laying his head on the pillow, Kai dreamed. Oh boy did he dream...  
  
[Kai's funky dream in Kai's POV]  
  
I was drifting in a sea of inky darkness. I couldn't see beyond my elbow on an outstretched arm. I tensed. Warmth enveloped my body from behind. Fighting blindly, I tried to be free of this oddly comforting sensation. A soft purr resounded in my ear.  
  
"Shhhh...you're safe..."  
  
I turn my head, in hopes of discovering whom, but deep within, I knew who that person was. 'But aren't I dreaming? Isn't this all just a dream?' The warmth left me then. I shivered, cold and alone in this darkness, my darkness.  
  
"Don't think such thoughts. It doesn't become you."  
  
'A familiar voice!' Warm fingers bury into my hair. 'Why am I so cold? Warm me please!'  
  
"As you wish. As I wish."  
  
Warm hands caress my body. The warmth from before returned with a purr. Both set of hands aided in warming me, but they were not enough. A third set joined into the fray. The hands grew bolder, touching every inch of my body. Warmth flowed from those fingers and into me, settling into the pit of my stomach.  
  
"Please." I whimpered, imploring for them to ease this ache.  
  
Hands tilted my head back and a mouth descended, inadvertently swallowing a moan as hands touched where no one had touched before. A steady purr started up from behind me, fingers stroking my back, petting me. Down those fingers went, grasping my buttocks. Hot lips planted themselves onto my neck, nibbling away. Strong fingers caressed my nipples. A flash of teeth scrapped against my neck. The mouth still against my own swallowed the whimpers and noises I made as a hand firmly grasped my cock, pumping me slowly, bringing up to an edge, dangerously hot. A teasing finger slips between my buttocks, twirling around the hidden entrance found within.  
  
"Come."  
  
I couldn't stop myself from following that command as the teasing finger turned probing, entering said hidden entrance. I cried out into the mouth as I emptied myself into a mouth that quickly replaced the stroking hands. After falling over the proverbial edge, I fell into a deeper slumber.  
  
[end Kai's POV and dream]  
  
Tala stepped into his room after waving his teammates goodnight. He stripped for bed and headed for his laptop by his bed. He opened up the program to tap into the cameras. He watched as Kai thrashed in the bed, panting. His eyes focused on the tent in the sheets as Kai arched his back sensuously, unknowingly erotic for the camera.  
  
'Damn, what I would give to be in that bed with him. So hot. So fucking hot.' Tala flushed, thinking about all the things he would do to that hot body. 'Gods, what you do to me Kai. What you do to me.'  
  
Tala watched Kai dream, a hand slipping down to stroke himself. He sped up his hand as he watched Kai reached his climax. Lying back onto his bed he imagined what it would be like to be Kai's lover.  
  
'Would you allow me to take you?' Tala asked himself as he stroked himself harder.  
  
'Or perhaps you would like to take me.' Tala thought, slipping a finger to his rear entrance. 'Oh yes. Take me Kai. Take me.'  
  
Slipping a finger in, Tala increased the speed on his cock, imagining Kai above him, thrusting into him, eyes blazing in passion. 'Gods!'  
  
Tala bared his teeth, arching as he came. Collapsing onto the bed, Tala glanced at the laptop, letting his eyes linger on the peaceful expression on Kai's face.  
  
"Goodnight Kai. Sweet dreams."  
  
TBC...  
  
To date, here is the list of prospective lovers for our Kai from the plot, more will probably follow:  
  
1. Tala  
  
2. Ray  
  
3. Tyson  
  
4. Johnny  
  
5. Michael  
  
As for the other Demolition Boys, what they feel is more like a brotherly love (though, I have been somewhat caught for thinking about incest...). They respect Kai, but feel that Tala would be a more suitable lover than any of them. But who knows, the muses may drag them in. Damn you YoukoKurama(HentaiMuse) and Duo(LemonMuse)! The two of you enjoy your orgies way too much.  
  
YoukoKuramaHM: Damn straight!  
  
DuoLM: Or gay, whatever swings your boat.  
  
ZechsRM: I thought it was 'floats your boat'.  
  
DuoLM: 'Swing' sounds better. winks  
  
Here is the updated tally:  
  
The official contestants:  
  
Tala with Kai - 21  
  
Ray with Kai - 10  
  
Tyson with Kai - 6  
  
The UNofficial contestants: (aka, I dunno how much of an influence they'll be on Kai, but they got votes all the same o.O)  
  
Johnny with Kai - 1  
  
Oliver with Kai - 1  
  
Enrique with Kai - 1  
  
Spencer with Kai - 1  
  
Max with Kai - 1  
  
Alternative pairings wanted:  
  
Tyson with Ray - 2  
  
Tell your friends. Tell them to leave a comment (review) and vote for who gets this fiery bishounen. Though, I will warn you that there'll be a foursome, fivesome (or more), if the unofficial contestants decide to crash the orgy.  
  
Now I wish I could stick to one style of writing and stick to it. I tend to switch American spelling to Canadian and back again. Ah, the decision to put a 'u' in or not. Honor vs. honour, colour vs. color. 


	14. Author's Note

Note: FanFiction.Net is being a real bitch about format to my fics, so you will see stuff being cut off. For the full, version, go to my LiveJournal or my website (http:otakunohonden.cjb.net).  
  
Sailor Bluestar 


	15. Chapter 14

Title: Forever Ours  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
E-mail: sailorbluestaryahoo.com  
  
Fandom: BeyBlade  
  
Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai, Johnny/Kai (but I doubt it'll go anywhere), Michael/Kai (I have to stop doing this)  
  
Rating: R (MWAH! It's back!!!)  
  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi, language, Kai starting to lose his mind...hehehe  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
  
Archive: Please go to for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write. Positions are difficult.  
  
Forever Ours - Chapter 14  
  
As the last of the competitors for Kai's heart drifted off to bed, Robert grabbed all his teammates and dragged them to his room.  
  
"What's the deal Robert?" Enrique asked.  
  
"We need an update on the points system. So, what do we have so far? Well, besides what we've already seen as a group." Robert said.  
  
"Well, at breakfast, Kai sat with the Demolition Boys." Oliver said.  
  
Enrique snickered, "With Tala's arm around his waist."  
  
"Point for Tala then." Robert stated, with only a minor grumbling from Johnny.  
  
"Then there was that incident after the captains' meeting. Tyson managed to weasel Tala away from Kai for Ray to step in." Johnny said, blushing slightly in remembrance.  
  
"Ah yes, that infamous kiss with Tyson from Tala." Enrique said, bemused.  
  
"And not only that, Kai was in the hot tub." Robert said, knowingly.  
  
"Oooooo!" Enrique and Oliver gasped together.  
  
"Shaddup!" Johnny snarled, pouting.  
  
"Well, that's one for Ray." Robert stated.  
  
"But Tala managed to get a hug from Kai. And on that note, Ray hugged Kai." Johnny grumbled.  
  
"Then that's two for Tala and two for Ray. Tyson will have to get his ass in gear if he wants a chance." Robert commented.  
  
"Are we going to deduct a point from Tala's score? He did get himself into a fight with Johnny." Enrique asked.  
  
"But Tala won the match when they bladed." Oliver pointed out.  
  
"I guess his score stays the same, since those two things cancel each other out." Robert pondered.  
  
"But what about that kiss afterwards?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Then it's three for Tala, two for Ray, and zero for Tyson." Robert stated.  
  
Johnny snorted, "That mouth slut."  
  
"I seem to have overheard Ray telling Kai something of his feelings. Does that count?" Enrique asked.  
  
"Hmmm...I suppose. That's three for Ray then." Robert stated.  
  
"Should we start a tally for you Johnny?" Oliver teased.  
  
Johnny growled, taking a step towards Oliver. Oliver gave a small 'eep' and scurried behind Enrique.  
  
"Hey!" Enrique exclaimed. "Oliver!"  
  
"Oh my brave knight, protect me from this being who hath vile intent." Oliver said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Enough flirting, we need to get the day's scoring done so that we can get to bed so that we can get up early and follow them around." Robert said, becoming increasingly irritated with the problems he was required to solve personally. 'Brats, all of them.'  
  
"Well, there was that incident with Michael for Tala." Robert stated. "Minus a point, so he's down to two."  
  
"Should we hold Tala responsible for his team? There were some pretty feisty things being said in that hallway." Oliver pointed out.  
  
"Hmmmm, but they were mainly looking out for Kai and Tala's reputation and wasn't really stating that Tala should be Kai's lover." Robert said.  
  
"Does that mean we have to start a tally for Michael?" Enrique asked.  
  
"I doubt he'll pose much of an issue." Robert said. "Besides, with that stunt he pulled, he'd be at negative one. I doubt having a running tally for him will be useful. Emily will probably keep him away from Kai, just to keep the Demolition Boys from attacking him."  
  
"But I'm sure they'll be wanting to put him in his place by blading against him in the tournament." Oliver commented.  
  
"Well, at the end of the day, Ray is leading with three points, Tala with two, and Tyson with zero. We'll see what mischief they come up with tomorrow." Robert said, yawning slightly.  
  
Johnny got up and left without a goodbye or goodnight.  
  
Enrique turned to Oliver and asked, "Shall I walk you to your room?"  
  
Oliver blushed, but nodded. Enrique shyly took Oliver's hand to lead him to his room.  
  
Robert rolled his eyes, "Oh quit tiptoeing around each other and get together already!"  
  
Enrique and Oliver both blushed, but Enrique still held Oliver's hand, tugging him out the door. Robert rolled his eyes again and went to bed.  
  
(scene change)  
  
Kai woke up with a startling realization. His sheets were damp, along with the front of his sleep pants. A blush flourished on his cheeks. He was glad that there was no one else in the room to witness this embarassment. He rushed to the bathroom, eager to wash away any remnants of the dream. 'And what a dream it was. Wow!' Kai shivered in remembrance of the dream. Shaking his head, Kai proceeded to go through his morning routine. Kai stared at his door, the exit from his sanctuary.  
  
'I'd better go wake those brats up for practice. After all, Tyson did ask for it.' Kai thought to himself. 'But I don't know where their rooms are. I should have asked. Maybe I can go wake up Tala. He did help place people. But I don't want to bother him...'  
  
Kai sighed. 'I guess I'll just wing it.'  
  
With that, Kai opened door and stepped through the doorway to find his current teammates.  
  
(scene change)  
  
Tala woke up with a pleased smile on his face. He had an eventful evening. Very eventful. Tala sighed and glanced at the laptop. Kai had left the room. Tala got up and made sure that the recordings of last night was safely saved to the hard drive so that he could view it again some other time.  
  
'Heh, I'd probably scare Kai senseless if I ever told him I masturbate while thinking of him. This is just a wonderful gift that Kai unknowingly gave me for my 'alone time'.' Tala thought, reminiscing about what happened. 'Ah Kai, you were truly born a lover. The way you move...the way you squirm...the way you orgasm...'  
  
Tala sighed. All this remembering is making him hot and aroused again. 'I hope you were dreaming of me Kai. Just as I was dreaming of you.'  
  
Tala got up and went through his morning routine, eager to continue with the day's wooing.  
  
(scene change)  
  
Kai walked the hallways, glad that there were nameplates on the doors. He happened to walk by the door to a room with many bey dishes. He heard familiar voices and decided to take a peek. Inside, Tyson was already doing some warm-up exercises with a sleepy Ray, Max, and Kenny. Kai entered quietly and watched for a while as Tyson went through the drills he had designed for them.  
  
Finally, Tyson noticed Kai standing by the door, watching them.  
  
"Hey Kai! Don't be a stranger and come on in." Tyson said, waving. "Besides, you're supposed to be training us. We've got a tournament to win."  
  
"So you're going to be participating in the tournament?" Kai asked. "All of you?"  
  
"Well I am. Guys?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Sure." Ray said, yawning, showing off his prominent canines.  
  
"I suppose. We are the world champions after all." Max said.  
  
"Sure. I have to show them that I'm not just a brainiac. I can blade too." Kenny said.  
  
"Why? Aren't you participating?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kai shrugged and said, "If I'm challenged, I guess I'll blade, but other than that, I'm going to relax."  
  
"Good." Ray said, smiling. "After all you've been through, I think you more than deserve some downtime."  
  
Kai coughed slightly and looked away, uncomfortable at being the focus of concern. Ray saved him and got the others to start practicing against each other. If Kenny was planning on participating, then he was going to need to practice using a blade. Kai watched as Kenny went up against Max, watching for strengths and weaknesses. Ray and Tyson situated themselves on either side of Kai. Kai ignored their presence and concentrated on the match. In the end, Max won and Kai gave them both pointers in areas in which they needed improvement. Kai got Kenny to fight against Ray, after allowing him to check on his laptop for the data collected from his previous battle.  
  
The match between Ray and Kenny went a little longer. Kenny was able to apply the advice from Kai to his strategy and gave Ray a run for his money. In the end, Ray won, but Kai had pointers for both bladers. Next, Kenny went up against Tyson. The match went faster than Max's, but slower than Ray's. Kenny used his knowledge of how Tyson bladed to his advantage, while Tyson struggled to defeat Kenny, who he rarely saw blade. After a win for Tyson, Kenny asked to blade Kai.  
  
"Come on Kai. Don't you think I can do it? I need the practice and what better way to practice than with you guys." Kenny said.  
  
Kai sighed, but said, "If you can defeat Max and Ray, I might consider blading against you. So keep practicing against them for now."  
  
"So he has a chance if he beat us? What about Tyson?" Max asked.  
  
"Tyson has an uncanny ability to turn things around. He's also as stubborn as hell." Kai said.  
  
"Damn right." Tyson said. "Hey!"  
  
"It's alright Kenny. We've got the advantage since we have our bitbeasts, but if we didn't, you'd be one of the best." Ray reassured.  
  
"Hey, it isn't my fault I'm stuck in this laptop." Dizzy said, indignant.  
  
They all laughed as Kenny blushed at his laptop's comment, including Kai, well, for him it was more like a smirk.  
  
"Hey guys, I think breakfast is being served soon." Max said.  
  
"Mmmm food!" Tyson exclaimed. "Though nothing beats Oliver's cooking!"  
  
Ray elbowed Tyson in the ribs, hard.  
  
"Ow! Ray!" Tyson whined, rubbing at the sore spot.  
  
A glare from Ray clued Tyson into what he was supposed to do.  
  
"Ah, Kai, why don't you join us for breakfast?" Tyson asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hn. Why not." Kai shrugged.  
  
"And lunch?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kai arched an eyebrow.  
  
"And dinner?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I...suppose." Kai replied.  
  
"Yay!" Tyson shouted, grabbing Kai's arm. "We'll discuss the tournament and stuff."  
  
Tyson dragged Kai out of the room toward the dining area. The others followed behind, shaking their heads. Tyson gentlemanly sat Kai between Ray and himself. He did the whole pulling out the chair for Kai deal.  
  
"Anything you want from the tables, I'll get it for you." Tyson said, grinning.  
  
Kai arched an eyebrow. 'What is he? My slave for the day? Yesterday it was Johnny, today's Tyson's turn? Who's next? Ray? Tala?'  
  
"Uhhh, this is my way of thanking you. After all, you're training us for the tournament, even though you don't really feel like participating." Tyson explained.  
  
Kai snorted, "You'd probably lose without my training."  
  
Max snickered at the look of wounded pride on Tyson's face.  
  
"Nuh ah, I'd still kick ass without your training. It's the others who need help." Tyson stated confidently.  
  
"Right. Whatever." Kai rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"I doubt you'd beat me without Kai's training." Max informed Tyson.  
  
"Sure I can Maxie. After all, I beat the Demolition Boys' team captain." Tyson stated.  
  
"And I doubt you'll do it again." Tala retorted distainfully from behind Tyson.  
  
"Meep! Don't sneak up me like that!" Tyson huffed.  
  
"Kai. I see you're sitting with these fools." Tala said.  
  
Kai shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, well, he's our team captain. He should be sitting with us, not with you losers." Tyson retorted.  
  
"Trust me Tyson, you'll regret calling us losers. We'll get our title back." Tala snapped. "As well as our wayward teammate."  
  
"You mean Kai? But he's our team captain." Max protested.  
  
"Then you'd best get a new one." Tala stated, walking away.  
  
"Bastard." Ray growled.  
  
"Lemon chicken on fried wild rice with steamed vegetables." Kai stated. 'Can't let another meal become ruined by their immature behaviour.'  
  
"Wha...What?" Tyson stuttered.  
  
"That's what I want. Plus some lemonade if you would." Kai said. 'That ought to get him to focus on something other than Tala. Those two get on each other's nerves real easy. I wonder they have a thing for each other. But Tala irritates Johnny more. Maybe that's the pairing. I guess they make a cute couple. Whatever makes Tala happy.'  
  
"Uh. Sure." Tyson went over to grab Kai's rather unique breakfast before going to grab his own.  
  
TBC...  
  
To date, here is the list of prospective lovers for our Kai from the plot, more will probably follow:  
  
1. Tala  
  
2. Ray  
  
3. Tyson  
  
4. Johnny  
  
5. Michael  
  
I doubt I'll write Bryan, Ian, or Spencer as a possible prospective lover.  
  
Here is the updated tally:  
  
The official contestants:  
  
Tala with Kai - 26  
  
Ray with Kai - 12  
  
Tyson with Kai - 7  
  
The UNofficial contestants: (aka, I dunno how much of an influence they'll be on Kai, but they got votes all the same o.O)  
  
Johnny with Kai - 3  
  
Oliver with Kai - 1  
  
Enrique with Kai - 1  
  
Spencer with Kai - 2  
  
Max with Kai - 2  
  
Bryan with Kai - 1  
  
Alternative pairings wanted:  
  
Tyson with Ray - 4  
  
Tala with Johnny - 1  
  
Spencer with Bryan - 1  
  
Lee with Michael - 1  
  
Enrique with Oliver - 1 -Actually, I think I might go through with this pairing. They're so sweet together. Especially how I write them. So sweet.  
  
Tell your friends. Tell them to leave a comment (review) and vote for who gets this fiery bishounen. Though, I will warn you that there'll be a foursome, fivesome (or more), if the unofficial contestants decide to crash the orgy. The votes definitely count for the morning after when Kai tells them who he wants. The votes will most likely determine how I will write that 'morning after orgy' scene. Don't forget to state any alternative pairings if you want it.  
  
[Edit]: Oops, I forgot it was supposed to be breakfast, not lunch. Hehehehe. But I'm keeping Kai's...unique breakfast.  
  
Kai: --# 


	16. Chapter 15

Title: Forever Ours  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
E-mail:   
  
Fandom: BeyBlade  
  
Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai, Johnny/Kai (but I doubt it'll go anywhere), Michael/Kai (I have to stop doing this)  
  
Rating: R (MWAH! It's back!!!)  
  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi, language, Kai starting to lose his mind...hehehe  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
  
Archive: Please go to for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write. Positions are difficult.  
  
Forever Ours - Chapter 15  
  
Kai watched as the others at his table ate happily, with Tyson sucking in anything in front of him. Kai had finished his odd breakfast without too much trouble from anyone else. Kai, Ray, Max, and Kenny watched, amused, as Tyson went for more food.  
  
'How much does he eat?' Kai pondered.  
  
"Ah. So, Kai, what's the schedule for after breakfast?" Max asked, holding up his napkin to avoid the food particles, sent from Tyson's mouth, from hitting him.  
  
"Once this bottomless pit is done, we'll continue on with Kenny's training, as well as the rest of you. That is, unless someone wishes to challenge any of you." Kai replied.  
  
"Aren't you participating Kai?" Oliver asked, coming over to watch Tyson in amazement with Enrique at his side.  
  
Kai just shrugged.  
  
"Uh. Tyson? Do you even breath?" Enrique asked as more food got sucked into that gaping mouth.  
  
"Oh don't mind him, he's always like that around food." Max said.  
  
Tyson set down his utensils and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Ah! That was delicious!"  
  
"So, are you done?" Ray asked, folding his arms.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Sorry to keep you waiting." Tyson said sheepishly.  
  
"Lets go." Kai pushed his chair back and stood up.  
  
The other Bladebreakers, with exception to Tyson, followed suit.  
  
"Tyson?" Max asked, concerned.  
  
"Um, I don't think I can get up." Tyson said, grinning nervously at them.  
  
Kenny, Max, Ray, Oliver, and Enrique facefaulted at that statement. Kai just snorted and left the room.  
  
Tyson sighed with affection and said, "As aloof as ever."  
  
"Well he wouldn't be so aloof if you weren't such a goofball!" Ray snapped at Tyson.  
  
"Just what is going on? Why are you two so clingy with Kai? I always thought you hated him Tyson." Max said.  
  
"Yes, what is going on?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Well, um...Ray? What do we tell them?" Tyson asked.  
  
"How about the truth?" Enrique said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal. Me, Tyson, and Tala are competing for Kai's heart." Ray said.  
  
"You mean you want to be Kai's boyfriend?" Max asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah. I just hope Johnny and Michael stay out of the competition." Tyson said.  
  
"They like him too?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yep, and I wonder how many more people like that sexy bastard." Michael said, wrapping an arm around Max.  
  
"Slut." Tyson muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Michael stated, leaning towards Tyson.  
  
"Um, why don't you guys find Kai? Didn't you want to get some more training in?" Oliver asked, not wanting a fight to break out.  
  
"Don't mind if I do!" Michael cheerfully left the group to look for Kai while everyone watched him with various worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"Um, maybe we should go rescue Kai from his...enthusiastic...clutches?" Ray suggested.  
  
"I'm on my way Kai!" Tyson said, jumping up from his seat, ready to hunt Kai down, preferably before Michael found him.  
  
"I thought you couldn't get up." Kenny pointed out to Tyson.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Guess he needed the proper motivation!" Max laughed.  
  
Tyson blushed, but managed to pull off a decent huff before turning and dragging Ray away with him to find Kai before Michael did.  
  
"You search the front of the boat, I'll search the back." Tyson said.  
  
"Sure. I guess whoever finds him first better get him away from Michael." Ray stated.  
  
"Yeah. Good hunting."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
  
  
Kai wandered towards the rear decks of the ship, wanting to get some tanning done. But then again, he could always do that when they reached the Caribbean.  
  
'This is nice. Nothing to do. Don't have to blade if I don't want to. None of those brats hanging onto my every word. Nice.' Kai thought to himself.  
  
'But what about me. Surely you haven't forgotten about me.' a voice mocked from within Kai's mind.  
  
"Not you again!" Kai cried out in frustration.  
  
'Told you that you can't get rid of me. I am you.' Dranzer said smugly. (AN: The voice is called 'Dranzer' for convenience, as stated in chapter 12.)  
  
"Leave me alone. I just want to be alone." Kai whined.  
  
'Can't do that. Won't do that.' Dranzer said with determination. 'I am here to make sure you will never be alone and that you will live happily ever after.'  
  
"Gods, where have you been? Fairytales are for losers. If you knew anything about me, you would have known already that there is no 'happily ever after' for me." Kai snorted, relieved that there was no one around, oddly enough.  
  
'Ha! Just because you think fairytales are stupid, doesn't mean that it doesn't come true. If you want to think of me in terms of a fairytale, I'd be your fairy godparent! Aren't you lucky to have me?' Dranzer asked, mentally fluttering his eyelashes.  
  
"Why me?" Kai asked aloud.  
  
"Because you're a hottie?" a voice suggested from behind him, not realizing that Kai was in an argument with himself and was only hearing half of the conversation.  
  
Kai twirled around to face Michael. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, to tell you that you're a hottie!" Michael stated, seemingly pleased with himself.  
  
"Well, you've told me. Now scat." Kai said, turning away, ready to walk away from the All Starz team captain.  
  
Kai emitted an adorable little squeak as he felt a pinch on his left butt cheek. Kai turned to face Michael, ready to punch his lights out, as a blush coloured his face. He found a grinning Michael, the offending hand following the turn of Kai's body to rest on Kai's crotch. Kai pulled his fist back and threw a punch at Michael's smirking face. Michael fell to the deck covering his face. Tyson rounded the corner to see Kai fuming at Michael, who was on the deck moaning about his face.  
  
"I see Mr. Hot Shot got shot down." Tyson commented; rubbing in the fact that Kai must have decked him good, not knowing the real reason for the hit.  
  
"Humph." Kai snorted, turning to walk away, yet again.  
  
"Hey Kai." Tyson said, trying to get Kai's attention.  
  
"Hmmm?" Kai murmured, not facing Tyson.  
  
"I was wondering...do you hate me?" Tyson asked, nervous to be asking such a question.  
  
Kai remained silent for a moment, making Tyson even more nervous.  
  
"You are...loud." Kai finally answered.  
  
"And you probably hate that about me, therefore hating me, right?" Tyson asked, dejected.  
  
"I do not hate you Tyson. You're just...enthusiastic in what you do, that's all." Kai said softly before walking away.  
  
A large grin plastered itself onto Tyson's face. Nothing could ruin his day. Either way, he decided to follow Kai and make sure no redheads decide to join the competition.  
  
  
  
Ray walked around the front portion of the ship, looking for the elusive team member of the Bladebreakers. Eventually, after checking all the level, he decided that either Kai was not in his area of search, or he was searching on one level while Kai kept being on another. He hoped it was the latter, but knowing that the former was more likely. Kai always did like the back seat of the buses they rode as a team.  
  
"Next time, bI/b will be the one to search the back portion of the ship." Ray muttered to himself.  
  
"So, the kitty's list his mind and has started talking to himself." a voice scoffed at Ray from behind.  
  
Ray turned to find Ian watching him.  
  
"Shut up Ian. Why don't you go back to your demented teammates and lock yourselves into your rooms? It'll save everyone from refraining from bashing your heads in." Ray snapped, not in the mood for smart-mouth bladers.  
  
"I'd watch that mouth of yours. Just keep in mind that Kai will be one of us in the next world championships." Ian said smugly.  
  
"No he won't. We won't let him. So just jump off the ship and drown." Ray growled.  
  
"Ah, I see. You just don't want us in the tournament. I think you are all afraid of our blading skills. We would have won the tournament easily." Ian said, smirking.  
  
"ARGH!!!" Ray nearly pounced on Ian, if it wasn't for Enrique holding him back.  
  
Ian ran off, laughing at Ray. Ray struggled against Enrique, wanting nothing more but to put Ian in his place.  
  
"Save it for the tournament." Enrique told Ray. "That's what it's there for."  
  
Ray roughly pulled himself from Enrique.  
  
"Thanks for the advice, but I could have handled him." Ray said confidently.  
  
Enrique gave Ray a measuring look and said, "Somehow, I highly doubt it."  
  
Enrique left Ray fuming at him. If looks could kill, Enrique would have been dead. But as it was, Enrique just walked away with Ray glaring daggers into his back. Ray went into the rear section of the ship to look for Tyson and Kai. He came upon Michael, who decided against getting up off the floor.  
  
"Michael? What happened?" Ray asked, not really caring too much.  
  
"Kai broke my nose, I dink." Michael moaned from the floor, holding his bleeding nose.  
  
"Well, you probably deserved it in some way." Ray said. "Know where he went?"  
  
"Go away if you're not helping." Michael muttered.  
  
"I think I will." Ray said. "And if I see Emily, I'll send her your way."  
  
Michael just growled dejectedly as Ray went looking for Kai.  
  
Kai managed to wander the ship until lunch, oblivious to the fact that Tyson was trailing him and Ray was hunting him. As promised, Kai sat with the other Bladebreakers, much to the displeasure the Demolition Boys. Kai smirked smugly to see Michael sitting dejectedly with an ice pack on his face and Emily laughing at the situation.  
  
"So what happened to Michael's face?" Max asked, trying to get a conversation going.  
  
"Dunno exactly, but I think it might be Kai's doing." Tyson said between stuffing his face.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Kai's smirk became a bit more evil. "His hand was caught in the cookie jar."  
  
The others at the table looked at Kai curiously. Kai just snorted under their stares.  
  
"Um, so, what's up for after lunch?" Ray asked. "More training Kai?"  
  
"If you want."  
  
"Well, it's more like if YOU want. After all, you don't exactly want to participate in the tournament." Max pointed out.  
  
"Well then, I'll just have to post a training schedule for you so that you can ease your conscience." Kai replied snarkily, getting up.  
  
"Aw Kai, don't be such a sour puss, Maxie was just pointing out a fact. We are suppose to go around your schedule since you probably want time to relax." Tyson said, hoping that Kai would sit back down.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't know when you'd get challenged to a match, so I can't take all the scheduling credit." Kai said grumpily.  
  
"Ah, you don't like the utter randomness that this tournament brings out, do you Kai?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Well, we'll practice whenever you want and just leave the matches to us." Max suggested.  
  
"I'll leave the training schedule with Kenny when I've come up with it." Kai said, leaving the dining room.  
  
Tyson sighed, "This is a lot harder than it looks."  
  
"You're telling me." Ray agreed.  
  
TBC...  
  
To date, here is the list of prospective lovers for our Kai from the plot, more will probably follow:  
  
1. Tala  
  
2. Ray  
  
3. Tyson  
  
4. Johnny  
  
5. Michael  
  
I doubt I'll write Bryan, Ian, or Spencer as a possible prospective lover for Kai.  
  
Here is the updated tally:  
  
The official contestants:  
  
Tala with Kai - 33  
  
Ray with Kai - 15  
  
Tyson with Kai - 8  
  
The UNofficial contestants: (aka, I dunno how much of an influence they'll be on Kai, but they got votes all the same o.O)  
  
Johnny with Kai - 3  
  
Oliver with Kai - 1  
  
Enrique with Kai - 1  
  
Spencer with Kai - 2  
  
Max with Kai - 3  
  
Bryan with Kai - 2  
  
Alternative pairings wanted:  
  
Tyson with Ray - 7  
  
Tala with Johnny - 3  
  
Tala with Ray - 1  
  
Spencer with Bryan - 2  
  
Lee with Michael - 2  
  
Enrique with Oliver - 6 -Actually, I think I might go through with this pairing. They're so sweet together. Especially how I write them. So sweet.  
  
Tell your friends. Tell them to leave a comment (review) and vote for who gets this fiery bishounen. Though, I will warn you that there'll be a foursome, fivesome (or more), if the unofficial contestants decide to crash the orgy. The votes definitely count for the morning after when Kai tells them who he wants. The votes will most likely determine how I will write that 'morning after orgy' scene. Don't forget to state any alternative pairings if you want it. 


	17. Chapter 16

Title: Forever Ours Author: Sailor Bluestar E-mail: Fandom: BeyBlade Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai, Johnny/Kai (but I doubt it'll go anywhere), Michael/Kai (I have to stop doing this), Enrique/Oliver (see, you voted and got some Enrique/Oliver action-er-interaction)  
Rating: R (MWAH! It's back)  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi, language, Kai starting to lose his mind...hehehe Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
Archive: Please go to for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write. Positions are difficult.  
  
Forever Ours - Chapter 16  
  
"I've had it!" Michael snarled, slamming his hands on the table.  
  
Several other teams looked at the All Starz' table with curiosity. They were curious enough before with Michael's swelling face, but with his outburst, the others wondered when was the last time he took a vacation.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Michael snapped at his observers. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last a god damn longer!"  
  
The Demolition Boys each whipped out a camera and took a picture of Michael's fuming face.  
  
"Thanks for the permission. Guess you can't do anything for this." Bryan said, smirking, waving around his camera. "So, who wants a copy?"  
  
"I'll take one." Johnny said, chuckling. "So long as you give me a copy of my two teammates making goo-goo eyes at each other."  
  
The other bladers glanced at Enrique and Oliver who were just staring into each other's eyes. Kevin started making gagging noises. Robert moved out of the shot as Bryan took a picture of the two lovebirds, who continued to be oblivious to all, even with the picture being taken.  
  
"So, are they actually, officially, together?" Mariah asked, giving Kevin a slap at the back of his head for his rude gesture.  
  
Robert shrugged, "It's hard to tell with those two. They keep denying it while doing this."  
  
Kevin made gagging noises again, but quickly moved to avoid Mariah's fists. Michael stomped to the exit of the dining room.  
  
"Team meeting." Michael announced to his teammates still at the table.  
  
"But I haven't finished eating." Steve complained.  
  
"NOW!" Michael roared.  
  
"Geeze, someone has a bad case of PMS." Lee commented.  
  
Mariah took this opportunity to hit Lee in the back of the head while the All Starz took their leave of the dining room.  
  
"OW! Hey! I was only stating what I saw." Lee tried to defend himself.  
  
"I don't care. PMS indeed! I think it's a case of too much testosterone." Mariah stated.  
  
A few moments went by before...  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"TYSON!"  
  
"So what's the meeting about, oh mighty Michael?" Emily scoffed.  
  
"We are going to plan a social event." Michael stated.  
  
His teammates stared at him.  
  
"I'll prove to those wannabes that I'll be the one to get into Kai's pants." Michael boasted. "And to do that, I think we need a dance."  
  
"A dance?"  
  
"Yep. That way, I can show my moves to Kai and perhaps...sneak a little 'bite' into the punch..." Michael suggested gleefully.  
  
'I always knew you were a desperate attention whore. Sheesh.' Emily thought to herself.  
  
"But where are we going to get the alcohol?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Leave that part to me. I'll round up the booze." Michael stated. "We just need to get the other stuff together. We need a DJ, a place on board, a date, and a time."  
  
"We could probably use one of the conference rooms." Steve suggested.  
  
"I think those conference rooms were divided from one big room. All we would have to do is to take down the dividers and decorate the larger space." Eddy pointed out.  
  
"Are we going to at least have a theme?" Emily asked. "Besides Operation In-Kai's-Pants?"  
  
"Operation In-Kai's-Bed?" Michael suggested weakly.  
  
Emily glared at Michael and said, "I don't think I have to remind you who hit who today, do I?"  
  
Michael backed away from Emily slowly.  
  
"So what would be a proper dance theme?" Emily asked.  
  
"I guess we could take some of the themes from TV, like 'Enchanted Nights' or something like that." Steve said.  
  
"Keep in mind that it would be more likely that no one prepared to go dancing on this cruise." Emily stated. "We'll have to keep the theme simple."  
  
"How about..." Eddy suggested, leaning into continue the conversation.  
  
"Ugh. I need to get out of here. I can't take those two lovebirds." Kevin said sickly.  
  
"How do you think I feel? They're my teammates." Johnny grumped.  
  
"Then lets get them together. I just hope they don't become more sappy." Kevin said wryly.  
  
"What trouble are you two getting into now?" Lee asked, with Robert frowning at them from behind him.  
  
"Um...nothing?" Kevin suggested weakly.  
  
Robert raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing him.  
  
"We're tired of them pussyfooting things. We're taking matters into our own hands and getting them together." Johnny proclaimed quietly, so only the two team captains could hear him.  
  
"So what exactly are you going to do?" Lee asked warily.  
  
"Ummm...dunno." Kevin said.  
  
Lee rolled his eyes. "Typical."  
  
"Well, I suppose we could lock them in a room together." Johnny suggested.  
  
"They'd be making goo-goo eyes all that time." Kevin complained.  
  
Lee smiled wickedly and noted, "But what if they were naked?"  
  
Silence settled over the four. Then their expressions turned evil as they looked at the entranced pair.  
  
"Oh yes..."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Shall we enlist help?"  
  
"Do we want pictures?" Ian asked, butting into the conversation.  
  
The four looked at the smallest Demolition Boy. They shrugged.  
  
"Oh Bryan..." Ian sang happily. "Do come over. We have matters to discuss."  
  
Enrique and Oliver were oblivious to all events around them as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. That is, until Johnny and Kevin tried to pull Oliver away.  
  
"Uh wha?" Oliver asked as Johnny and Kevin were pulling on his arms.  
  
"Articulate as ever Oliver." Johnny said wryly.  
  
"We want you to come with us and go swimming." Kevin informed him.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Johnny and Kevin escorted Oliver to his room to change into swimwear.  
  
Enrique looked so confused as to why Johnny and Kevin were dragging his Oliver away that Robert and Lee took pity on him and carried out their part in the plan.  
  
"Come with us." Robert commanded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're going swimming." Lee replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see Oliver again." Robert reassured in a teasing way. 'Very soon.'  
  
The two team captains escorted Enrique to his room, rolling their eyes at the thumbs up Ian and Bryan gave them. They saw Johnny and Kevin waiting outside Oliver's door.  
  
"Go change Enrique, we'll wait out here." Robert said.  
  
Enrique went in as Oliver came out. Robert held the door open. Enrique turned to his team captain, curious as to why he wasn't allowing the door to close. He saw Oliver come out of his room in a swim suit and stared at all the flesh exposed. Robert and Lee took this opportunity and grab Enrique and stripped him down until he was naked.  
  
"Ah, finally!" Kevin exclaimed.  
  
"Time to go!" Johnny said, taking an arm.  
  
"Yep!" Kevin agreed, taking the other.  
  
Together, they forcibly dragged Oliver over to the entrance to Enrique's room, pulled down the swim suit and pushed Oliver into the room, pushing him straight into Enrique's arms. Several clicks were heard and, for the most part, ignored.  
  
"Wha?" they both asked at the same time, in shock of the full naked body contact.  
  
"This is for your own good. Enjoy!" Robert said, closing the door on their stunned faces.  
  
Ian held out a key for them to lock the door with. After Robert locked the door, he found Bryan holding out a chair to be strategically placed under the doorknob so that if they unlocked the door, they can't get out unless someone lets them out.  
  
"We've emptied Enrique's room of the major covering essentials like clothing and large towels into Robert's room. Unless they take the sheets or the small towels that don't cover much, they'll be naked in there as planned." Ian informed them.  
  
"So who wants to set up the shifts so that they can't call and get someone to let them out?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Well, we could always inform everyone to keep away from the Majestics section until we say it's safe to do so." Lee suggested.  
  
"Or we could surround the chair with bombs and make sure no one tries to do anything." Ian said eagerly.  
  
They gave him a dirty look, "No destroying property."  
  
"We'll just tell everyone and put a note on the chair that says 'Do not touch on pain of death' which will be signed by a Demolition Boy." Robert said.  
  
"Why don't we get Kai to sign it? Practically everyone is afraid of him and those that aren't love him. They'll do as the note says." Bryan suggested.  
  
The others agreed. Ian ran off to find Kai to get him to write up the note. Lee went to the dining room to announce to whomever was still there that the Majestics' rooms are off-limits and to pass the information on to others who weren't there.  
  
Enrique tried to open the door to demand answers, only to find it locked. Enrique unlocked the bolt from the inside, but found that the door wouldn't budge.  
  
"Enrique? What did Robert mean that this was for our own good?" Oliver asked quietly, shivering slightly.  
  
"I don't know." Enrique said. "Let me go find something to cover us."  
  
Enrique looked everywhere, but all he could find were some towels and the bed that was freshly made. His clothes were gone along with the large towels. He grabbed the towels and returned to the delicious morsel that was Oliver.  
  
"This is all I could find, unless you want to share the bed." Enrique informed him. "All my clothes and the large towels are gone."  
  
Oliver blushed at the thought of being in the same bed as his crush. "Towel's fine."  
  
Enrique handed Oliver a towel to cover himself. They sat down on the bed in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So when do you think they'll let us out?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I don't know." Enrique admitted.  
  
Oliver shivered again.  
  
"Maybe it would be best to be under to covers?" Enrique suggested. "It'll be warmer."  
  
Oliver blushed, but nodded. They got under the covers of the bed and waited for the sheets to warm up from their body heat. Unconsciously, Oliver found himself moving towards Enrique and his body heat, but when he noticed what he was doing, he kept the distance between them. Enrique watched Oliver struggle with himself, seeing the longing to share body heat. Enrique sighed and pulled Oliver into his arms. They both enjoyed the feeling of being close to the one they love.  
  
"Enrique?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I really care about you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Oliver snuggled closer to his Enrique and Enrique held his Oliver tighter. They'll send their thank you notes to the matchmaker team later.  
  
TBC...  
  
To date, here is the list of prospective lovers for our Kai from the plot, more will probably follow:  
1. Tala 2. Ray 3. Tyson 4. Johnny 5. Michael  
  
I doubt I'll write Bryan, Ian, or Spencer as a possible prospective lover for Kai. Here is the updated tally:  
The official contestants:  
Tala with Kai - 38 Ray with Kai - 15 Tyson with Kai - 8 Tala, Ray, and Tyson with Kai - 1 Tala, Ray, and Bryan with Kai - 1  
  
The UNofficial contestants: (aka, I dunno how much of an influence they'll be on Kai, but they got votes all the same o.O)  
Johnny with Kai - 3 Oliver with Kai - 1 - I might take this off because it probably ain't gonna happen Enrique with Kai - 1 - I might take this off because it probably ain't gonna happen Spencer with Kai - 2 Max with Kai - 3 Bryan with Kai - 2 Robert with Kai - 1  
  
Alternative pairings wanted:  
Tyson with Ray - 10 Tyson with Max - 2 Tala with Johnny - 3 Tala with Ray - 1 Spencer with Bryan - 2 Lee with Michael - 2  
  
Tell your friends. Tell them to leave a comment (review) and vote for who gets this fiery bishounen. Though, I will warn you that there'll be a foursome, fivesome (or more), if the unofficial contestants decide to crash the orgy. The votes definitely count for the morning after when Kai tells them who he wants. The votes will most likely determine how I will write that 'morning after orgy' scene. Don't forget to state any alternative pairings if you want it.  
  
Also, I need a dance theme that's fairly simple considering no one actually brought anything suitable for anything too specific. Now...an Enrique/Oliver lemon or not... They're just so sweet! 


	18. Chapter 17

Title: Forever Ours Author: Sailor Bluestar E-mail: Fandom: BeyBlade Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai, Johnny/Kai (but I doubt it'll go anywhere), Michael/Kai (I have to stop doing this), Enrique/Oliver Rating: R (MWAH! It's back)  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi, language, Kai starting to lose his mind...hehehe Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
Archive: Please go to for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write. Positions are difficult.  
  
Forever Ours - Chapter 17  
  
Ian found Kai wandering the ship.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I need you to write and sign a note saying 'Do not touch on pain of death'." Ian told Kai.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We need to keep Enrique and Oliver in a room." Ian informed Kai.  
  
"Well, playing matchmaker now aren't we?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Ian shrugged and said, "Well, it was more of Johnny and Kevin's idea. So will you write the note?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kai quickly wrote what Ian wanted, signing it with his name. Handing the note to Ian, Kai turned to continue his wandering. Ian quickly took the note back to Enrique's room and placed the note on the chair the blocked entrance to the room.  
  
"Done." Ian said, satisfied with himself.  
  
-----  
  
After dinner, posters started appearing on the walls of the hallways. Bladers grouped around the posters to see what sort of announcement it could hold.  
  
"Sweet! A dance!" Tyson said excitedly.  
  
"We can show Kai our moves." Ray said, approving the idea of the dance.  
  
"Oh no, it's being hosted by the All Starz." Tyson lamented.  
  
"Michael, that utter jackass," Ray said wryly, "I wonder what he's up to."  
  
"Well, he better stay away from Kai." Tyson proclaimed.  
  
"Hmmm, it says here that it's a Greek theme. We'll be wearing togas." Max pointed out.  
  
"TOGAS!?!"  
  
"Well, yeah." Max said pointing out the Greek features on the poster. "They suggest wearing the garb of the Greeks. Somehow, I don't think they would want us to be wearing what the original Olympians wore."  
  
"Oh, what's that?" Tyson asked, curious.  
  
"Well, according to my research, the original Olympian athletes wore nothing. They competed naked." Kenny said confidently.  
  
"Naked?" Tyson asked, eyes widening.  
  
"Why yes. I think it was because they believed that by competing naked, they would be showing the others that they are not cheating in any way." Kenny said.  
  
"Too bad beyblading can't let you blade in the nude." Tyson said, dreaming of Kai blading naked. "It is a sport after all."  
  
"Tyson, stop thinking with your hormones for a bit and lets go make sure Kai is going to the dance." Ray said, trying to snap Tyson out of his daydream before it became too noticeable (AN: if you know what I mean ).  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Let's go!" Tyson said excitedly, dragging Ray away.  
  
Max and Kenny just shook their heads. Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys, minus Kai, watched Ray and Tyson rush off to find Kai.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Ian asked their team captain.  
  
"We keep Michael away from Kai. Those two idiots are the least of our worries. They won't dare do anything with the Majestics taking a tally." Tala said. "No, Michael's our target, and the best part is: he's not in the competition."  
  
Bryan and Ian shared an evil grin.  
  
"Um, guys. Shouldn't we go check on Enrique and Oliver? We did lock them in for a while now." Spencer asked.  
  
"Hmmmm, perhaps we should go check." Bryan said thoughtfully.  
  
"I'll go get Robert, Johnny, Lee, and Kevin." Ian said, running off.  
  
Moments later, the five bladers met up with the remaining Demolition Boys.  
  
"Shall we go?" Robert asked.  
  
They walked over to Enrique's room and listened at the door. They heard silence. They tentatively took away the chair blocking the door. Still no noise from within. They unlocked the door. Nothing. They opened the door and darkness met them. Robert ventured into the room, searching for his two teammates. He found them cuddled together on the bed. With a smile, Robert backed out of the room and closed the door.  
  
"Mission accomplished." Robert said confidently.  
  
"Yeah!" Johnny and Kevin shouted as they high-five each other.  
  
"Shhh!" Robert hissed. "They're asleep. Don't wake them."  
  
Johnny and Kevin both 'eep'ed and backed away.  
  
"So, anyone know why the All Starz are planning a dance?" Kevin asked.  
  
The others just shrugged.  
  
"I think it was all Michael's idea. He probably figured that he'll get into Kai's pants faster that way." Robert said, sighing.  
  
"Grrr... What I wouldn't do to get my hands on Michael." Johnny growled, clenching his fists.  
  
"Heh. Something tells me that Kai wouldn't give Michael the time of day." Robert said confidently.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"The broken nose." Robert pointed out.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Hey Robert, we got a question for ya." Ian said.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"We want to hang with Kai, but we don't plan on romancing him or even try to convince him to date Tala, so can we hang out with him?" Ian asked.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Robert thought it through, trying to see if the set rules would do anything. "I don't see a problem with it as long as Kai is willing to put up with you guys. There's nothing wrong with being friends with him."  
  
"Thanks!" Ian, Spencer, and Bryan said simultaneously.  
  
"Well, guess we'd better go track down Ray and Tyson. I shudder to think what those two are doing without the supervision of Enrique and Oliver." Johnny said, shuddering.  
  
Robert and Johnny went off in search of Ray and Tyson. They decided that since they were probably going to find Kai that they should try to find him first to see what happens. Kevin turned to the Demolition Boys.  
  
"So, you guys going to that dance?" Kevin asked.  
  
They shrugged, "Why not?"  
  
They each went their separate ways: Tala, to find Kai; Spencer, to get some more information about the upcoming dance; and Bryan, Ian, and Kevin, to stir up some trouble.  
  
-----  
  
Ray and Tyson searched the ship for their elusive team captain. They found him on the deck, staring out into the sea.  
  
"Kai?" Ray asked.  
  
"Hn?" 'Leave me alone.'  
  
"Did you know that there is a dance coming up?" Tyson asked, curious of his know-it-all captain's expertise.  
  
"So what." 'Lame dance organized by that ass Michael. Che. Bastard.'  
  
"Are you going to go?" Ray asked, hoping for a positive answer.  
  
"I suppose." 'Since you'll be dragging me into anyway. I might as well agree to go. I hate creating a scene.'  
  
"It's a Greek theme. So it's togas for everyone!" Tyson said, excitedly.  
  
"Hmmm..." 'That's nice. Togas. Wow.' (AN: -- Sarcasm much?)  
  
"Uh, Kai, are you listening to us?" Ray asked, worried.  
  
"Yeah." 'Go away.'  
  
"Are you still here? Hello! Earth to Kai!" Tyson shouted, waving his hand in front of Kai's face.  
  
Kai glared at Tyson, shoving his hand away.  
  
"I said I'll be at the dance." Kai growled out.  
  
"Yay! I can't wait for the day of the dance!" Tyson said, jumping around the deck.  
  
"Idiot." Kai muttered. 'Why aren't you going away?'  
  
"Aw, but you love me anyway." Tyson said, wrapping an arm around Kai's shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Hn." 'Be gone ye wackos. Shoo! Shoo!'  
  
"Um, perhaps we will leave you to your thoughts Kai." Ray said, dragging Tyson away.  
  
'Thank GOD! Finally! Someone who's smart enough to either guess my needs, or read minds. HA!' Kai thought to himself, silently being ecstatic. 'Oh GOD, what did I just agree to? A dance? But I can't dance! Shit.'  
  
TBC...  
  
A lovely place to end, don't you think? To date, here is the list of prospective lovers for our Kai from the plot, more will probably follow:  
1. Tala 2. Ray 3. Tyson 4. Johnny 5. Michael  
  
I doubt I'll write Bryan, Ian, or Spencer as a possible prospective lover for Kai. Here is the updated tally:  
The official contestants:  
Tala with Kai - 42 Ray with Kai - 16 Tyson with Kai - 10 Tala and Ray with Kai - 1 Tala, Ray, and Tyson with Kai - 1 Tala, Ray, and Bryan with Kai - 1 Tala, Ray, Tyson, and Bryan with Kai - 1  
  
The UNofficial contestants: (aka, I dunno how much of an influence they'll be on Kai, but they got votes all the same o.O)  
Johnny with Kai - 4 Spencer with Kai - 2 Max with Kai - 3 Bryan with Kai - 2 Robert with Kai - 2  
  
Alternative pairings wanted:  
Tyson with Ray - 10 Tyson with Max - 2 Tyson with Tala - 1 Tyson with Bryan - 1 Ray with Bryan - 2 Ray with Max - 1 Tala with Johnny - 4 Tala with Ray - 2 Tala with Bryan - 1 Spencer with Bryan - 2 Lee with Michael - 3 Max with Kenny - 1 Michael with Johnny - 1  
  
Here's the deal with the votes. The most voted person with Kai will probably be the one he chooses in the 'morning after the orgy' scene. The remaining characters will be paired up with the most voted alternative pairing. The fact that Michael is tracking down -cough-alcohol-cough- for the dance leads to many alternative pairings to open up. Heh. For example with the current vote: lets say that Tala wins the votes; Ray will probably be paired with Tyson, Spencer with Bryan, Lee with Michael, Max with Kenny, etc. So, VOTE!!! 


	19. Chapter 18

Title: Forever Ours Author: Sailor Bluestar E-mail: Fandom: BeyBlade Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai, Johnny/Kai (but I doubt it'll go anywhere), Michael/Kai (I have to stop doing this), Enrique/Oliver Rating: R (MWAH! It's back)  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi, language, Kai starting to lose his mind...hehehe Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
Archive: Please go to for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write. Positions are difficult.  
  
Forever Ours - Chapter 18  
  
Kai returned to his room, pondering his dilemma.  
  
'Should I ask someone to help me? I'm sure the other Demolition Boys would understand my plight. We didn't have that much fun growing up. And besides, learning to dance was not on the schedule Boris came up with.' Kai frowned, remembering that horrid man. 'Bastard. I hope he rots in hell.'  
  
Kai sighed.  
  
'But I don't want to tell Tala that I can't dance. He wouldn't want someone who can't dance.'  
  
'Says who?' that wonderfully annoying 'Dranzer' asked.  
  
'Go away.' Kai growled.  
  
'So you can't dance. Do you really think Tala would care? I'm sure he would rather have you in his arms whether you can dance or not.' Dranzer stated.  
  
'WHAT?!?' Kai shouted to himself, blushing furiously.  
  
'Yep, I've seen the way people have been looking.' Dranzer said smugly. 'They all want you.'  
  
'I think you're delusional. Hell, I think bI'm/b delusional.' Kai snorted to himself. 'At least I'm not talking aloud like last time.'  
  
'Shame. I enjoyed watching you give Michael that shiner.' Dranzer mused.  
  
'Hmph. He molested me.' Kai growled.  
  
'Exactly. The boy deserved it. You are claimed goods after all.' Dranzer stated.  
  
"I'm WHAT?" Kai shouted aloud.  
  
'Claimed goods. Duh. Get your hearing...um...mental hearing...checked.' Dranzer said, rolling his mental eyes.  
  
'Go away. I can't believe I'm talking to you. I should just ignore you.' Kai pouted.  
  
Dranzer snorted, 'Do you really think that'll work? I'm a part of you remember. I am the part that wants to be free.'  
  
'Read my mental lips: that will never happen.' Kai snapped.  
  
'We'll see Kai, we'll see.' Dranzer said in a sing-song kind of way. 'You need love and I intend to deliver.'  
  
"Hn." Kai snorted. "Maybe Bryan or Spencer will know. Of the Demolition Boys, those two are the most level headed. Or I can ask Robert, I suppose. Either way, I'll stay away from the hot headed Johnny or the love birds: Enrique and Oliver. I wonder if they're still awake."  
  
Kai left his room and hesitated in knocking on Bryan's door.  
  
'What if he's already asleep?' Kai fretted, his fist hovering against the door. 'Or maybe he's out on one of his nightly wanderings for trouble.'  
  
'Just go. Sheesh! You're worse than a girl sometimes.' Dranzer drawled slightly.  
  
'Grrr... Go away.' Kai growled at the infernal voice in his head.  
  
'No can do, otherwise you'd be missing yet another part of you. Get it through your thick skull; I'm here to help you complete yourself.' Dranzer snapped, frustrated.  
  
'Then why don't you stay in a corner and be quiet.' Kai argued.  
  
'Then how am I suppose to help you find your 'other half', whom I hope is your 'better half'?' Dranzer asked.  
  
'Find a way that doesn't involve talking to me. You're annoying.' Kai announced.  
  
'Lovely to know that you can annoy yourself!' Dranzer cackled.  
  
"Grrr..." Kai growled, knocking Bryan's door sharply.  
  
Kai heard shuffling from within and the door unlocked and opened to reveal Bryan in only his pants.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"I need to know something, can I come in?" Kai asked.  
  
Bryan stepped aside to let Kai through and closed the door, locking it against intrusion.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Are you going to that dance hosted by the All Stars?" Kai asked.  
  
Bryan's eyes narrowed, "Perhaps. Why?"  
  
"I don't know how to dance." Kai admitted softly.  
  
Bryan became more thoughtful, "Well, I'll admit that I don't know much either. From what I've seen, it's just people moving to the music. I doubt it'll be that much more complicated."  
  
Kai blushed, "I just don't want to embarrass myself, that's all."  
  
Bryan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And who are you trying to impress? You've never really cared before."  
  
Kai blushed and stood up.  
  
"Um, maybe this was a bad idea... Sorry if I was disturbing you." Kai said quietly.  
  
"Wait Kai. I didn't mean to offend; it's just that, you're renowned for not caring what others think. So, it's just, maybe it's because you've fallen in love." Bryan stated.  
  
Kai sighed, "I just don't know what to feel."  
  
"I understand all too well."  
  
Kai smiled, "I knew you would, after what we've been through."  
  
Bryan smiled, pleased to see their old friendship coming back.  
  
"You know, I've missed this." Kai said wistfully. "I miss our late night talks."  
  
"Yeah. Sneaking out from under Boris' nose to sit up at night and talk." Bryan said, reminiscing.  
  
"It was strange to come back after so long, to find out that things had changed, yet remained the same." Kai said sadly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A moment of sweet silence lingered around the room as each boy was lost in his own thoughts of the past.  
  
"But you know what?" Bryan asked Kai.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's good to be back." Bryan said. "I liked it back then, when things were just so much simpler, even with nasty Boris hovering in the background."  
  
"Yeah. The five of us were the terrors of the Abbey when Boris wasn't looking, weren't we?" Kai said, smirking.  
  
"Yeah. Good times." Bryan said, closing his eyes, grinning at the image of the five of them practically ruling the Abbey.  
  
"Stupid Boris probably knew what we were up to, what with all the cameras around. Heh, probably didn't like the fact that we basically controlled the place." Kai said, laughing slightly.  
  
"Che. Damn power hungry bastard." Bryan commented crudely. "I hope he rots in Hell."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sorry I couldn't be of much help with your dilemma. Mind you, the others will probably have just as hard time too. Social gatherings were never really our style." Bryan stated.  
  
"Yeah, there was nothing social in our schedules. Just training, training, and more training." Kai snorted.  
  
"Heh. But we'll pull through and show everyone else up all the way." Bryan laughed.  
  
"Somehow." Kai said trying to imagine the various looks on people's faces as the Demolition Boys appeared.  
  
"We still have to do the whole Greek theme too." Bryan sighed.  
  
"Togas."  
  
"Huh?" Bryan asked, looking at Kai curiously.  
  
"We'll wear togas." Kai replied simply.  
  
"Togas?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just a sheet wrapped around the body." Kai said. "Unless you want to go naked."  
  
Bryan blushed at the thought of people staring at his nude body. "No, togas will be fine." 'Although, other people will be rather disappointed to see that you weren't going naked Kai. They would have loved that.'  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to do whatever you it is you do." Kai announced, getting ready to leave.  
  
"It was nice talking to you again, like this, Kai." Bryan said.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe next time, you should sneak over, like old times." Kai said, smirking.  
  
"But it's kind of pointless, with no death threat about for the excitement." Bryan pointed out.  
  
"Too true. Oh well." Kai said, opening up the door.  
  
He found Ian and Spencer jumping back from the door. Kai rolled his eyes. They were probably trying to listen in. As usual.  
  
"Well, look what we have here." Kai drawled.  
  
"IAN!" Bryan snapped, but soon became shocked when he saw Ian's companion. "And Spencer?"  
  
"Hehehehehe, hi?" Ian said, slowly backing away. "We can explain, honest."  
  
"Oh?" Kai asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, well, you see..." Ian started, but trailed off.  
  
"Ian dragged me out of my room, saying that Kai went into Bryan's room and he wanted to listen in." Spencer stated.  
  
Ian pouted, "Hey! I thought we were in it together!"  
  
Spencer shrugged. "I told you to leave them alone. They've done stuff like this before."  
  
'Yeah, but this time, Tala's got his heart on the line. I can't risk Bryan stealing Kai away from him, even if he's a teammate. I thought Bryan knew better.' Ian thought to himself, not daring to say it aloud in front of Kai.  
  
Bryan could see what was troubling Ian and sighed. He'd better trying to reassure him that there was nothing going on between Kai and himself. "We were just discussing the upcoming dance. Do any of you guys actually know how to dance?"  
  
"Well, not really." Spencer replied.  
  
Ian narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Bryan mouthed 'talk later' to him, and he responded with a sharp nod.  
  
"So, what are we going to wear?" Ian asked.  
  
"Togas." Kai replied. "It's a sheet wrapped around the body."  
  
"Sounds easy enough, although, are you sure that it'll hold?" Spencer asked, worriedly. 'Undoubtedly, Michael's probably hoping that Kai would lose his sheet. Or perhaps even try to make sure he loses it.'  
  
"We'll just have to make sure we tie it off real tight." Bryan said, shrugging.  
  
"Well, we'd better get some sleep." Ian said, rushing off into his room.  
  
Bryan snorted. 'The little rascal probably didn't want me yelling at him so soon. Oh well, he'll sneak out to talk to me later, when Kai's gone.'  
  
Kai went back to his room, as did Spencer. Bryan waited five minutes from Kai's leave for Ian to show. Ian cautiously opened his door.  
  
"Coast is clear." Bryan informed him.  
  
Ian stepped out into the hallway and crossed his arms.  
  
"So what was that all about?" Ian asked.  
  
"Depends. We were just talking, like old times." Bryan said, shrugging.  
  
"Your feelings?" Ian pressed.  
  
Bryan blinked at him. "Feelings? Oh! You thought I was stealing him away from Tala! Oh heavens no, he's like a brother to me. We're best buds, but not boyfriends. We just talked."  
  
"Sure?" Ian asked.  
  
"Yeah. Tala's the one for him. And I think he's starting to like him too. Hehehe, or at least, someone on this ship. He was nervous about not being able to dance. So, he must like someone who would go." Bryan said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
TBC...  
  
To date, here is the list of prospective lovers for our Kai from the plot, more will probably follow:  
1. Tala 2. Ray 3. Tyson 4. Johnny 5. Michael  
  
I doubt I'll write Bryan, Ian, or Spencer as a possible prospective lover for Kai. Here is the updated tally:  
The official contestants:  
Tala with Kai - 45 Ray with Kai - 19 Tyson with Kai - 11 Tala and Ray with Kai - 1 Tala and Tyson with Kai - 1 Tala, Ray, and Tyson with Kai - 2 Tala, Ray, and Bryan with Kai - 1 Tala, Ray, Tyson, and Bryan with Kai - 1  
  
The UNofficial contestants: (aka, I dunno how much of an influence they'll be on Kai, but they got votes all the same o.O)  
Johnny with Kai - 5 Spencer with Kai - 2 Max with Kai - 3 Bryan with Kai - 2 Robert with Kai - 2  
  
Alternative pairings wanted:  
Tyson with Ray - 12 Tyson with Max - 2 Tyson with Tala - 1 Tyson with Bryan - 1 Ray with Bryan - 3 Ray with Max - 1 Tala with Johnny - 4 Tala with Ray - 2 Tala with Bryan - 1 Spencer with Bryan - 2 Lee with Michael - 3 Max with Kenny - 1 Michael with Johnny - 1  
  
Here's the deal with the votes. The most voted person with Kai will probably be the one he chooses in the 'morning after the orgy' scene. The remaining characters will be paired up with the most voted alternative pairing. The fact that Michael is tracking down coughalcoholcough for the dance leads to many alternative pairings to open up. Heh. For example with the current vote: lets say that Tala wins the votes; Ray will probably be paired with Tyson, Spencer with Bryan, Lee with Michael, Max with Kenny, etc. So, VOTE!!! 


	20. Chapter 19

Title: Forever Ours Author: Sailor Bluestar E-mail: Fandom: BeyBlade Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai, Johnny/Kai (but I doubt it'll go anywhere), Michael/Kai (I have to stop doing this), Enrique/Oliver Rating: R (MWAH! It's back)  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi, language, Kai starting to lose his mind...hehehe Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
Archive: Please go to for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write. Positions are difficult.  
  
Forever Ours - Chapter 19  
  
Early the next morning, Robert held a team meeting.  
  
"Okay, let's check the scores." Robert announced.  
  
"Question!" Oliver said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The tallies are for those three, yes?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Well, they are the ones who are in this contest. When everyone else discovered they were vying for Kai's heart, they automatically wanted to enter too. I suppose in real life, Kai's heart is fair game, but I don't think for this contest's sake we should allow anyone else. They don't know the rules." Robert explained.  
  
"Okay, we saw Kai sitting with the Bladebreakers. Ray let Tyson do the convincing there." Oliver reported.  
  
"So I guess he gets a point for getting Kai to agree to sitting with him for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Robert said. "But he still has a ways to go before beating the other two."  
  
"Ray nearly got into a fight with Ian." Enrique reported.  
  
Robert sighed, "Take a point off his total. Tyson managed to convince Kai to go to the dance, so there's another point for him."  
  
Oliver glanced at the tally he was keeping for the contest.  
  
"Well, they're all tied at 2 points." Oliver reported.  
  
Robert sighed, "Let's just get to bed."  
  
"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, concerned.  
  
"Just tired. It's been a long day." Robert replied.  
  
"Well, the dance isn't supposed to start until we get into warmer waters, so the contestants still got time to make plans." Enrique commented.  
  
"This 'vacation' is turning out to be not really that relaxing, now is it?" Johnny said wryly.  
  
Robert resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Johnny. 'bI'm/b going to need a vacation after this.'  
  
-----  
  
Kai decided to stop fretting about his ability to dance. 'After all, I still have a couple weeks to learn. As Bryan said, it couldn't be THAT hard, could it?'  
  
Dranzer snorted in the back of Kai's mind. 'Darling, don't get your feathers in a ruff, you'll do fine. If you're so worried, just watch some of the dancers before following their moves.'  
  
'Just what I needed, a voice in my head giving me dance advice.' Kai thought sarcastically.  
  
Dranzer mentally shrugged, 'Whatever works.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
Kai went off to breakfast, choosing to sit with the Demolition Boys. He had made up the training schedule the night before and gave it to Kenny, before he wandered over to sit at the Demolition Boys' table, much to the glee of Tala and disappointment of everyone else. Ian slid closer to Kai.  
  
"So, are you going to be sneaking out of your room tonight?" Ian asked quietly, but with much mischief in his voice.  
  
Tala just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Kai asked, ignoring the imp beside him.  
  
"Awww! I want to sit in! We can have a slumber party and everything!" Ian said excitedly, but still quietly so that no one on the other tables could listen in.  
  
"Ian." Bryan said, warningly.  
  
"What?" Ian asked, trying to be innocent.  
  
Bryan just glared. Tala and Kai watched, amused, at the interaction between the two. A waiter came up behind Kai and tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me sir."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was asked to present you with this." the waiter held out a beautiful bouquet of red roses, interspersed with baby's breath.  
  
"Er...thank you." Kai said, stunned, but accepted the gift.  
  
Kai looked at the roses; oblivious to the fact that everyone else had stopped doing whatever they were doing and were staring at him. He softly caressed each bloom and inhaling the scent, blushing slightly.  
  
'Never thought you were such a romantic.' Dranzer commented.  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
The blush on Kai's cheeks deepened slightly, but then he took a deep breath of the fragrance and the blush went away. He became conscious to the weight of the stares he was receiving.  
  
"What?" Kai snapped.  
  
"Is there a card?" Bryan asked, curious.  
  
Kai searched for a card of any type, but found nothing.  
  
"I wonder who gave it to you." Spencer voiced, glancing curiously around the room.  
  
'Hmmm, me too.' Kai thought to himself. 'Not many people know that I'm a hopeless romantic after all. Not even all the Demolition Boys knew. Bryan obviously knew, since we enjoy our after-curfew talks, but Tala knew as well. If I had told Ian, he would never let me live it down. Spencer would understand too, but I never got around to talking about things with him. I was always much closer to Tala and Bryan.'  
  
"Well, it seems Kai has a secret admirer." Bryan said, smirking.  
  
Kai scowled at Bryan. Everyone started whispering to each other at their tables; hypothesizing who could be the one bold enough to send Kai flowers of all things. They figured he'd only accept beyblade parts since he's such a beyblade 'fanatic'. They had all heard of how Kai would get the Bladebreakers to practice for hours on end without breaks. They heard that Kai only cared about winning beyblade battles.  
  
"I'm going to get these into water." Kai announced to the Demolition Boys.  
  
"I'll help you find a vase or something to put them in." Tala volunteered.  
  
Tala and Kai left the dining room in search of the elusive vase. Bryan, Ian and Spencer stayed and surveyed the commotion brewed by their leave. Tyson and Ray were looking at each other, wondering if the other had something to do with this. Michael seemed thoughtful at Kai's reaction. Johnny had followed Kai and Tala out the door, but he looked furious.  
  
"Ten bucks say that Tala was behind those roses." Bryan said to his teammates calmly.  
  
Spencer raised an eyebrow, "As if we'd be supporting anyone else."  
  
Bryan shrugged, "I was just thinking who would be daring enough to try roses. I say Tala. Who do you think had sent him those roses?"  
  
"Well, it certainly wasn't Johnny, by the look on his face. I doubt Tyson or Ray did it; by the evil eye they're giving each other. Michael though..." Ian speculated. "Maybe he did it."  
  
"You seriously think Michael did it?" Spencer asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm all for Tala winning Kai's heart, but anyone on this ship who wants to win Kai's heart could have done it. So I'm raising the bet to twenty and say it was Michael." Ian said.  
  
"Deal."  
  
-----  
  
Tyson looked at Ray and Ray looked at Tyson.  
  
"Did you?" they asked each other at the same time.  
  
"Well, judging from your question, I guess neither of you sent Kai flowers." Max commented, laughing.  
  
"I wonder who it could be." Kenny pondered.  
  
"Well, Michael is certainly too slutty for such behaviour." Dizzi commented.  
  
"Well, whoever sent those seemed to know that Kai wouldn't mind a bit of romance." Ray said, seeing the advantages of such knowledge.  
  
"Maybe we could do something. He already got flowers, what about candy?" Tyson asked, drooling at the thought of a candy-covered Kai.  
  
Ray's right eye twitched. 'Keh, from the looks of things, I think Tyson will have eaten the candy before we could give it to Kai. What a bottomless pit, thinking about food all the time.'  
  
"Well, Kai did give us the training schedule." Kenny informed them. "I think he was serious when he said he would try to work around our challenges. He would prefer beyblade training in the morning, before and after breakfast, although, if a challenge took place during those times, he will allow afternoon trainings instead. But I think he would prefer his afternoons and evenings to himself, by the looks of things."  
  
"Ah Kai, always the lone wolf." Ray said affectionately.  
  
-----  
  
"Wow, someone actually sent Kai flowers." Oliver gasped, amazed at the thought.  
  
"I think I know why they didn't leave a card or anything." Enrique mused.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Kai wouldn't be able to trace it back to them, that way, he can't kill them." Enrique stated.  
  
"Enrique! Didn't you see the look on Kai's face? He adored them!" Oliver reprimanded.  
  
"I didn't see a change, aside from a little more colour than usual." Enrique said.  
  
"Well, I suppose it wasn't from his facial features, but something about him just seemed to give off the impression that he enjoyed being romanced." Oliver said, shrugging.  
  
"Enjoyed being romanced? Kai?" Enrique asked, shocked.  
  
"Sure. Maybe it was his eyes, or the way he caressed the roses, but something made me think that he wanted to be showered with such affectionate gifts." Oliver said. "I don't think any of us know Kai that well to know what he wants. For all we know, he might enjoy being romanced."  
  
"I don't know; it doesn't seem to fit his 'tough-guy' image." Enrique pressed.  
  
"I just have that feeling." Oliver said, puzzling over this new development.  
  
"Well, all I know is that you're intuitive about these things, so I'll trust you on this as well." Enrique said, giving a kiss on Oliver's cheek, enjoying the rosy flush.  
  
"Enrique!" Oliver sputtered.  
  
Enrique just laughed, pulling his boyfriend close.  
  
-----  
  
Tala and Kai walked side by side, not saying a word to the other. Kai was holding the bouquet gently, blushing slightly whenever his gaze dropped to the roses.  
  
"I take it you like them?" Tala inquired quietly.  
  
"Love them."  
  
"I thought you would."  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow at that. 'What is he trying to tell me?'  
  
'That perhaps he cares about you? That he likes you? That he loves you?' Dranzer offered helpfully.  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
"Thank you for the flowers." Kai said quietly.  
  
Tala smiled, pleased with himself. He knew that if he wanted to win Kai's heart, he'll have to make an impression on him. He had to let him know that he wanted him without scaring him away. He had to step up the pace, seeing how Ray and Tyson were ganging up and stealing Kai's free time away from him. He had nothing to worry about in terms of his own teammates going for Kai's heart. Bryan has always been Kai's confidant. They would gossip like nobody's business. They were like brothers to each other. Kai was never bthat/b close to Ian or Spencer, but they were friends nonetheless. Things between him and Kai however, it was different. They started hating each other. Boris had decided that Tala would be the leader, but Voltaire brought his grandson into the Abbey. The power struggle between the two was encouraged even, to better mold them into fighting machines. But behind the masks, they came to an understanding, which led to a deep friendship. 'And now, hopefully more.'  
  
TBC...  
  
To date, here is the list of prospective lovers for our Kai from the plot, more will probably follow:  
1. Tala 2. Ray 3. Tyson 4. Johnny 5. Michael  
  
I doubt I'll write Bryan, Ian, or Spencer as a possible prospective lover for Kai. Here is the updated tally:  
The official contestants:  
Tala with Kai - 50 Ray with Kai - 20 Tyson with Kai - 11 Tala and Ray with Kai - 1 Tala and Tyson with Kai - 1 Tala, Ray, and Tyson with Kai - 2 Tala, Ray, and Bryan with Kai - 1 Tala, Ray, Tyson, and Bryan with Kai - 1  
  
The UNofficial contestants: (aka, I dunno how much of an influence they'll be on Kai, but they got votes all the same o.O)  
Johnny with Kai - 5 Spencer with Kai - 2 Max with Kai - 3 Bryan with Kai - 3 Robert with Kai - 2  
  
Alternative pairings wanted:  
Tyson with Ray - 14 Tyson with Max - 2 Tyson with Tala - 1 Tyson with Bryan - 1 Ray with Bryan - 3 Ray with Max - 1 Tala with Johnny - 4 Tala with Ray - 2 Tala with Bryan - 1 Spencer with Bryan - 2 Spencer with Ian - 1 Lee with Michael - 5 Max with Kenny - 1 Max with Bryan - 1 Michael with Johnny - 2 Bryan with Robert - 1  
  
Here's the deal with the votes. The most voted person with Kai will probably be the one he chooses in the 'morning after the orgy' scene. The remaining characters will be paired up with the most voted alternative pairing. The fact that Michael is tracking down -cough-alcohol-cough- for the dance leads to many alternative pairings to open up. Heh. For example with the current vote: lets say that Tala wins the votes; Ray will probably be paired with Tyson, Spencer with Bryan, Lee with Michael, Max with Kenny, etc. So, VOTE!!!  
  
Also, keep in mind my muses are temperamental, so if you make them mad, they don't give me anything. -glances at Zap Cannon- You are pissing them off, so cut it out with the YELLING in CAPS. They hate negative comments like the ones you tend to leave. 


	21. Chapter 20

Title: Forever Ours Author: Sailor Bluestar E-mail: Fandom: BeyBlade Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai, Johnny/Kai (but I doubt it'll go anywhere), Michael/Kai (I have to stop doing this), Enrique/Oliver Rating: R (MWAH! It's back)  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi, language, Kai starting to lose his mind...hehehe Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
Archive: Please go to for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write. Positions are difficult.

Forever Ours - Chapter 20

Ray noticed that at the Majestics table, Robert wasn't there for breakfast. He walked over to the table and made his presence known to the lovey-dovey couple who were oblivious to practically everything around them. They looked up at him and blushed.

"Can we help you Ray?" Oliver asked.

"Where's Robert? I didn't see him at breakfast." Ray inquired.

"He's probably still asleep. He was really tired when we meet early this morning." Enrique informed.

"He's really taking this competition seriously if he's losing sleep over this. And he's not even a participant." Ray said.

"I agree." Oliver chimed.

"Perhaps he just needs to get laid." Enrique suggested, nuzzling Oliver.

"Enrique!" Oliver scolded, giggling slightly.

Ray rolled his eyes. 'I hope I don't get so syrupy with Kai.'

"Ray lets go! Kai should be in the training room soon." Tyson shouted.

Ray sighed and left the love birds alone.

-----

Tala and Kai were in the ship's shop when Tala found a beautiful vase to hold the flowers.

"What do you think Kai?" Tala asked, hold up the vase.

Kai looked over and his breath caught in his throat. The vase had a picture of a wolf-like creature, with a fiery background, facing a phoenix who had an icy background, with their tails intertwined.

"Beautiful."

"Great, we'll get it." Tala said, walking to the cashier.

"You don't have to pay for it." Kai protested. "You already got me the roses."

Tala faced Kai and gave him a small smile. "They'll go with the flowers as something that can be kept around after the flowers have wilted."

Tala bought the vase and together, they walked to Kai's room to put the items away. Tala went to the bathroom to fill the vase with a little bit of water while Kai unwrapped the plastic holding the bouquet together. He kept the ribbon that tied the plastic closed on the bouquet, to tie it around the neck of the vase. Kai silently directed Tala to put the vase on the table by the window. Kai then placed the bouquet in the vase and arranged the flowers so that the blossoms could all get whatever light they could from the window. He then took the ribbon he saved and tied a bow around the neck of the vase.

"You should be a florist." Tala teased, wrapping an arm around Kai's waist.

"Hn." 'Really?'

"It's a beautiful arrangement." Tala said, kissing Kai's temple.

"I have to go train the brats." Kai said, wanting to get away to think about what was happening. 'I don't understand what you're trying to say. I need some time to think about this development.'

"Do you mind if I come and watch?" Tala asked.

Kai shrugged. 'Perhaps I can weddle a few answers from him while training the others.'

Tala and Kai walked out of Kai's room, with Tala's hand against Kai's lower back. Kai blushed at the possessive gesture, squirming slightly. Tala, seeing Kai a little uncomfortable with his touch, eased off and let his hand fall to his side. Kai pouted unconsciously, he was internally delighted to have someone take control. Tala, seeing the cute pout wrapped his arm around Kai's waist, tucking Kai's smaller body into his side. Kai unconsciously leaned towards the half embrace, nearly purring in contentment, even going so far as to wrap his own arm around Tala's waist. Tala couldn't help but smirk at the reaction. They walked into the training room together, still holding one another, much to the dismay of Kai's teammates.

"Kai?" Ray asked, hurt.

Kai blinked, realizing what he was unconsciously doing. He coughed distractedly and pulled away from Tala's arm.

'Why did you do that? We were comfortable.' Dranzer protested for his inner self who had no voice.

'Che, softie.' Kai growled at that voice that just doesn't seem to want to go away. "Max against Tyson, Ray against Kenny."

Tala leaned against the wall, admiring how Kai ordered around his younger teammates. The way his body was poised as he surveyed the strengths and weaknesses of each blader, the intensity of his eyes, focused on the battle, the gruff snappiness of his voice as he reprimanded for unfocused moments in battle.

'Hmmmm, replace those dweebs with the Demolition Boys and we could all be very happy indeed.' Tala mused to himself. 'The best team in the world, and I will be at Kai's side, as his lover. A very pretty picture indeed.'

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you." Ian commented from the door.

Tala raised an eyebrow at his teammates as they approached.

"Well spill, did you sent Kai those flowers?" Ian asked eagerly.

"Don't mind him; he's got a bet going with Bryan as to who sent Kai flowers." Spencer informed Tala.

"I did. I made arrangements last night for them to be delivered this morning at breakfast." Tala informed them. "So, how much was the bet?"

"Originally I bet ten dollars that you sent them, but then Ian raised the bet to twenty, saying that Michael sent them." Bryan replied. "You owe me twenty now."

"Ehehehehehe." Ian laughed nervously, handing over a twenty.

"That'll teach you to bet against Tala." Spencer said, smirking.

Ian pouted, "Awww, that's no fun."

Tala snorted. 'I guess Bryan didn't tell you guys my plan. Heh, tough luck for you Ian, you shouldn't have bet against someone who already knew the answer.'

-----

'Just look at them over there. They're up to something, I know it.' Tyson thought to himself, inwardly snarling at the Demolition Boys.

"Tyson! Pay attention!" Kai's voice snapped Tyson's focus back on the match against Max.

Max had taken advantage of Tyson's distraction and had pushed him to the edge.

"Oh no! Dragoon!" Tyson shouted, panicking. "Push him back. Push him back!"

Dragoon followed Tyson's command and pushed Draciel back towards the center of the dish. Tyson relaxed, thinking he was out of danger. Max smirked at Tyson.

"You know, you really should pay more attention to the match." Max taunted. "Draciel!"

From out of nowhere, Draciel knocked Dragoon out of the dish.

"Wha-what?!?" Tyson gapped at the blade lying at his feet.

"Max won, and you lost." Kai informed the bewildered blader. "At this rate, even Kenny will be able to beat you."

"Really?" Kenny asked.

Kenny turned his attention towards Kai, and didn't keep his focus on his match against Ray, allowing Ray the upper hand and knocked Kenny's blade out of the dish.

"Gah!" Kenny shouted, alarmed that he was defeated.

"You should pay attention to your own battles Kenny." Kai sighed.

'You're too distracting is the reality.' Tyson sighed. 'Maybe it'll be better if you weren't around when I battle. You're just too much of a distraction. But if I can't show you that I could be your equal in everything, I don't know if I can stand a chance.'

"So it was just a fluke that Tyson won against Tala." Ian commented, smirking.

"Now, now Ian, you know that the only reason he won was that I was able to break away from my conditioning to actually piss Boris and Voltaire off by bletting/b Tyson win." Tala said confidently. "Just like Kai let Spencer win to piss of Voltaire for wanting him to be such a bastard."

Kai snorted, but didn't deter Tala.

"Kai? You would risk the world championships just to prove your grandfather wrong?" Ray asked, shocked.

"I don't consider him my grandfather, for what he's done. Besides, I had faith you'd win the tournament without me. I had something to prove: that I was stronger, without him." Kai said quietly, looking away.

Tyson went up to Kai and hugged him. "It must have been horrible, for family to betray your trust. I'm glad we didn't let you down."

Bryan let a hand rest on Kai's shoulder. "We're all here for you. We can be your family."

Kai smiled.

-----

The Bladebreakers continued their training with Kai harping at them for every mistake. The Demolition Boys had watched the training with mild interest before going to the other dishes to do their own drills. Lunch soon came and the boys departed the room to attend. Kai once again sat with the Demolition Boys, leaving Ray and Tyson disappointed.

Lunch passed without incident and soon everyone departed for whatever entertainment they sought for themselves for the afternoon. Kai decided to work out. He went back to his room and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. The Demolition Boys, oddly enough, decided to follow Kai's lead and work out as well. The Bladebreakers wanted to go with Kai, but Emily challenged Kenny to a match, so they decided to stay with Kenny and be there for him and his match.

The White Tigers oversaw the tournament and records each match. The Majestics just carried on shadowing their person. The All Stars went to the match to support Emily, except for Michael.

-----

Kai entered the physical training room and began his stretches and warm ups. He could sense the Demolition Boys entering and doing the same. He selected, within his mind, which machines he would use in his circuit and started the circuit. Spencer, Ian and Bryan went off to do their own circuit, leaving Tala with Kai. Tala stuck close to Kai as he did the circuit, just in case Kai needed a spotter.

As Kai and the Demolition Boys worked out, Michael quietly slipped into the room. He went and hid in a corner of the room, out of sight, but still able to see. He watched as the shorts hugged Kai's butt, the way his muscles moved as he did the exercises. Michael was practically drooling all over himself. Luckily for him, there wasn't anyone else besides Kai and the Demolition Boys using the room. Everyone else was either watching the tournament unfold or doing other stuff. Unluckily, Ian spied him spying and drooling. It didn't take brains to figure out what Michael was staring at.

"Psst." Ian hissed at Spencer and Bryan. "Look who followed the phoenix."

Spencer and Bryan saw Michael drooling and staring at Kai.

"What ever shall we do?" Bryan asked wryly.

Spencer, Ian and Bryan smiled wickedly. They made sure Tala and Kai were oblivious and walked up to Michael, who didn't notice due to his intense gawking of Kai. Spencer roughly landed a hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael jumped in surprise and looked to see Bryan, Ian and Spencer surrounding him in his hiding place.

"What do we have here?" Ian asked, glancing at Michael's crotch, raising an eyebrow at the sight of some tenting.

"I think we need to kick this peeping-tom out of here." Bryan drawled.

Ian went to have the door opened and ready. Spencer grabbed Michael roughly by the arm and dragged him to the door and tossed him out into the hallway. Bryan stood in the doorway, piercing Michael with his cool gaze.

"Stay away from Kai if you know what's good for you. And don't even think about peeping again." Bryan growled, slamming the door in Michael's face.

TBC...

That was some more Tala loving. Since it was getting so long, the votes' total can be found here:

Here's the deal with the votes. The most voted person with Kai will probably be the one he chooses in the 'morning after the orgy' scene. The remaining characters will be paired up with the most voted alternative pairing. The fact that Michael is tracking down -cough-alcohol-cough- for the dance leads to many alternative pairings to open up. Heh. For example with the current vote: lets say that Tala wins the votes; Ray will probably be paired with Tyson, Spencer with Bryan, Lee with Michael, Max with Kenny, etc. So, VOTE!!! 


	22. Chapter 21

Title: Forever Ours Author: Sailor Bluestar E-mail: Fandom: BeyBlade Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai, Johnny/Kai (but I doubt it'll go anywhere), Michael/Kai (I have to stop doing this), Enrique/Oliver Rating: R (MWAH! It's back)  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi, language, angst, Kai starting to lose his mind...hehehe Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
Archive: Please go to for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write. Positions are difficult.

Forever Ours - Chapter 21

Tala and Kai continued to work out while Bryan, Ian and Spencer made sure that no one would intrude. Dinner came and went without incident and night fell. Kai retired to his room to think about all that has happened throughout the day. Tala, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer went to see what the other teams were up to, as well as check on the standings of the tournament.

Michael, after being repeatedly barred from the physical training room by the three Demolition Boys, returned to his planning for the dance. He had a great deal of alcohol stashed away in his room. The decorations were coming along and the area will soon be ready for the dance to happen next week.

-----

Kai sat by his window morosely pondering the actions of those around him. Tala was very sweet, sending him flowers and buying that vase, but he didn't understand his motivation. 'It seems like our relationship is being redefined. At first we were enemies, but that relationship changed to friendship and brotherhood. I guess now, I'll have to wait and see what this new relationship will be. I hope Bryan will remain a constant, as a brother.'

Kai glanced over at the vase filled with the bouquet. 'Why can't people just tell me how they feel? That way I know straight out what they want from me. I miss those simple days when we would just tell each other, bluntly, how things are. I guess now they're afraid of how their words would affect me. Perhaps they fear rejection...but who would reject Tala? He's so suave and charismatic...'

Kai shook himself out of the daze that he got himself into by thinking about Tala. 'This is foolish. I am NOT pinning for Tala. I'm not GAY.'

'Think what you'd like, but I know you, so don't even bother denying your heart. You like Tala.' Dranzer scolded.

'He's my friend. Of course you like friends.' Kai protested.

'Ah, but you want to be more than friends. Perhaps you want to be lovers?' Dranzer asked slyly.

'No, you're wrong, you have to be wrong. Besides, that's what I feel for Tyson and Ray as well. So explain Mr. Smarty-Pants.' Kai goaded the voice in his head.

'That's quite simple. You are unsure as to who you love more, Tala, Ray, or Tyson. This will be your chance to see who is more perfect for you. You know they're all interested in you, or haven't you noticed?' Dranzer asked.

'I think you're seeing things. They can't be interested in me. Why would they?' Kai asked, depressed.

Dranzer mentally embraced Kai. 'You'd be surprised at how many are interested in you. Perhaps they see something worth loving in you, something that you can't seem to see.'

'I know myself; I know there's nothing that anyone would want.' Kai said, suppressing sobs of despair. 'I'm a mean, cold, uncaring person. Nothing worth loving. I'm nothing.'

'Shhh... Go to the dance and find the one for you. I hope you'll see that you are worth loving.' Dranzer murmured. 'You are definitely worth loving. Why don't you go visit Bryan?'

Kai wiped away a few stray tears that escaped his control and walked out the door, hoping that Bryan was in his room. Kai knocked on Bryan's door. The door opened and Bryan greeted him.

"Kai?"

Bryan took one look at Kai's sad face and ushered him into the room.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Bryan asked, concerned, wrapping an arm around Kai.

Kai didn't reply, only buried his head into Bryan's chest, holding him tightly. Bryan hugged Kai close when he felt the other blader's body tremble slightly.

"I'm here for you Kai."

Bryan led Kai to the bed so they could sit and be comfortable.

"Bryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I worth loving?"

"Of course you are."

"But I'm mean, cold, uncaring..."

"Nonsense! You're not mean, who told you that?" Bryan inquired.

"Others."

"Rubbish! They don't know you. They're just not prepared to be training all the time like we are, that's all. And you're not cold; you just had to put a front up to fool Voltaire and Boris. And you are not uncaring. You have a big heart. I was there when you kept bringing in those cats from the cold. You care for the little ones in the Abbey who could not defend themselves from Boris. You do have a heart; it's just that not many people see it." Bryan reassured. "You are worth loving, so get that through your head."

"Thanks."

"I tell it as it is."

"I know. Thanks."

"So what brought that up anyway?"

"Just thinking."

"Scary thought."

Kai punched Bryan lightly in the stomach.

"Oy! It's the truth you know. Anyone thinking is scary. Women are scary too for that matter." Bryan said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Hmph."

"So why were you thinking?"

"Do you...do you know what Tala wants from me?" Kai asked, unsure if he could ask such a thing from Bryan.

"Want from you?" Bryan asked.

Kai nodded.

"Well, generally when a guy sends a girl flowers, the guy is trying to tell the girl that he's interested romantically in the girl." Bryan informed Kai.

"I am not a girl!" Kai huffed.

"Well, it's almost the same thing in this case. Tala obviously is trying to tell you that he's interested romantically in you. It's one of the steps to dating." Bryan said confidently.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "So you're an expert on dating?"

Bryan shrugged. "Sure."

Kai rolled his eyes.

Bryan ruffled Kai's hair. "Seems to me that he wants to know whether or not you're interested in him."

Kai blinked at Bryan. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, the whole sending of gifts mean that he's interested in you and that he's looking to see if you're interested back so that a romantic relationship can occur between you two. Since there was no card attached, he's allowed himself the ability to back out if you do not respond favourably." Bryan replied, nodding to himself. "If you respond favourably, he will undoubtedly send you more gifts to woo you."

"Woo me? He wants to pursue a romantic relationship with me?" Kai asked, shocked at the prospect.

"Of course. It's the only reason I could think that he would be following you like a lost puppy and spending time with you." Bryan hinted.

"W-Wait a second." Kai gasped. "Following me around like a lost puppy? Spending time with me? Does...does Tyson and Ray like me too?"

"Well, from their behaviour, I wouldn't doubt that assessment." Bryan replied.

"What about you?" Kai asked urgently.

Bryan smiled. "As much as I care for you, I don't see you as a potential mate. You're like a brother to me. I'm sure Ian and Spencer feels the same as I."

Kai breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad I can still confide in you, bro."

"No problem. Anytime you've got heart troubles, I'll be here to listen, little bro." Bryan teased.

Kai pouted. "Why do I have to be little brother?"

"Well, you're younger than me." Bryan offered.

"By a few months!" Kai protested.

"I'm almost a year older than you. Face it Kai, you're the middle child in our family. Me and Tala are older than you, and Spencer is younger than you, leaving Ian to be the youngest of us all, that Imp." Bryan stated.

Kai sighed and relented to being addressed as Bryan's younger brother.

"So you think that Spencer and Ian think of me like an older brother?" Kai asked.

"Yeah."

"And Tyson, Ray, and Tala like me?"

"Yeah."

"Can you say anything other than 'yeah'?"

"Ye-hey!" Bryan growled.

Kai laughed as Bryan tried to swipe at his head. Then Bryan joined in, laughing at themselves. It was freeing for the both of them to be able to share a laugh between brothers.

"I think you'd better get back to your room before Tala becomes jealous of the amount of time you're spending with me." Bryan said.

"Do you think he'd get jealous?" Kai asked, uncertain.

"Yeah."

Kai arched an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Bryan growled.

Kai exited Bryan's room with a much lighter heart than when he entered. He returned to his room to get ready for bed. Kai meditated for a while to center himself before sleeping. He was plagued by rather erotic dreams at night; he thought that perhaps meditation before bed would clear his thoughts of such...activities.

'I'm becoming like Ray, doing a bit of meditation to clear the mind. Oh well, if it works...' Kai mused.

'Ah, but meditation would require one to empty their thoughts. Your thoughts are still with you.' Dranzer pointed out.

'Go away and let me meditate.' Kai snapped.

The silence within his mind brought comfort to Kai, reaffirming the fact that he was not insane, yet. Kai climbed into bed, hoping that when he awoke the next morning, he would not need to get rid of any evidence on his sheets.

-----

"So?" Robert asked his team.

"Kai sat with the Demolition Boys willingly for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Oliver reported.

"Point to Tala I guess." Robert said. "After all, Kai went willingly."

"Then there were the roses." Enrique pointed out.

"But we don't know who sent them." Johnny protested.

"From what I overheard, Tala was the one who sent them." Oliver said, sighing at such a romantic notion.

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"A point to Tala." Robert stated.

"Tala bought Kai a vase." Johnny grumbled.

"Well, that still counts as courtship, so another point to Tala." Robert said.

"Kai allowed Tala to hold him while he escorted Kai to the training room to train those brats. Kai even seemed to enjoy the possessive hold." Johnny grudgingly admitted.

"Another point to Tala. My, he's certainly wracking up the points." Robert commented dryly.

"Ray managed to make Kai pull away from Tala though." Enrique pointed out.

"Point to Ray." Robert said.

"Tyson hugged Kai." Oliver added.

"Point to Tyson."

"Kai and Tala worked the weights together?" Johnny suggested, not know whether that'd count.

"I don't think that really counts in wooing Kai." Enrique said.

"Not a very romantic notion." Robert agreed with Enrique's assessment.

"Bryan, Ian and Spencer kicked Michael out of the room?" Johnny suggested.

"He probably deserved it." Oliver commented.

"So what is the new total?" Robert asked Oliver.

"Tala's at six points, Ray and Tyson are both at three." Oliver reported.

"All right, let's go to sleep." Robert said, yawning.

The Majestics said their goodnights and left to rest in their own rooms.

TBC...

That was some Kai-angst. The next chapter will summarize the next few days, since I'm starting to get bored with the details. I want to get straight to the dance, the orgy, and the morning after. Since it was getting so long, the votes' total can be found here:

Here's the deal with the votes. The most voted person with Kai will probably be the one he chooses in the 'morning after the orgy' scene. The remaining characters will be paired up with the most voted alternative pairing. The fact that Michael is tracking down -cough-alcohol-cough- for the dance leads to many alternative pairings to open up. Heh. For example with the current vote: lets say that Tala wins the votes; Ray will probably be paired with Tyson, Spencer with Bryan, Lee with Michael, Max with Kenny, etc. So, VOTE!!! 


	23. Chapter 22

Title: Forever Ours Author: Sailor Bluestar E-mail: Fandom: BeyBlade Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai, Johnny/Kai (but I doubt it'll go anywhere), Michael/Kai (I have to stop doing this), Enrique/Oliver Rating: R (MWAH! It's back)  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi, language, angst, Kai starting to lose his mind...hehehe Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
Archive: Please go to for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write. Positions are difficult.

Forever Ours - Chapter 22

Over the next few days, Kai received gifts from Tala, Ray and Tyson, gaining them more points. Each gift displayed the giver's unique attributes. Tala had given Kai fabric that complemented Kai's colouring. They spent a day together making their costumes with the other Demolition Boys.

-----

"Hey Kai, I think this would look fabulous on you." Tala complemented, holding the blood red fabric against Kai's body.

"What are you going on about Tala?" Ian asked.

"Why, we're selecting fabric for the costume for the dance." Tala replied, picking through the various accessories the onboard fabric shop had displayed.

"Well, they sure do have a lot of options, considering we're on a ship." Spencer commented.

"All the better for us to have wonderful costumes." Tala said gleefully. "I don't think many people have really thought about what they are wearing for the dance, so I do believe we have first pickings."

"Well, if Kai's going for the red, why don't you go with a navy blue?" Bryan suggested, picking up the fabric.

"Hey Spencer, what do you think about this colour?" Ian asked, holding up a pale yellow.

"That makes you seem kind of sickly looking, try a forest green." Spencer suggested, picking up a light blue for himself. "It's probably a better match for your hair and skin colour."

"So, what are you going to choose Bryan?" Tala asked.

"I think he should go for pink." Ian snickered.

Bryan hit Ian on the head. "Brat."

Bryan looked over the colour options.

"I think the royal purple would look nice." Kai suggested.

Bryan smirked, "Then royal purple it is."

The Demolition Boys took their selections to get the proper length of fabric and pay for it and the accessories Tala picked out for each of them. Tala, much to the protest of Kai, paid for his own items as well as Kai's.

"Let me spoil you." Tala said, wrapping an arm around Kai.

Kai just snorted.

-----

Ray made Kai a home cooked meal, having asked Bryan for Kai's favourite foods.

-----

Ray had invited Kai into his room. He had asked Bryan for Kai's favourite foods and spent the entire day preparing for Kai's attendance. He had moved the furniture to make room for a table for them to sit and eat at. Ray waited nervously for Kai to knock on his door. Kai had accepted the invitation when he had asked. A knock startled Ray out of his thoughts. Ray opened the door to be greeted by the site of Kai in his usual attire. He quickly ushered Kai inside and led him to the table.

"Seafood linguine...how did you know?" Kai asked, stunned at the beautifully displayed main course, along with Caesar salad and clam chowder.

"Um, I guess you could say that I got the information out of a little bird you know that tried to kill me." Ray replied sheepishly.

"Bryan told you?" Kai asked, disbelief colouring his voice.

"Well, I promised something in return for said information." Ray replied. "Please, sit."

'What a resourceful kitty.' Kai thought as he sat down at the table to start with the salad.

Ray sat opposite to Kai and would occasionally glance at Kai's content face as he ate. The meal was finished in satisfied silence, broken by the occasional clinking of silverware. When at last the last bite was eaten, Kai sat back with a content look on his face.

Ray smiled, "I hope you left room for dessert."

"Depends."

"Well, dessert is rich chocolate mousse cake with strawberries and whipped cream on the side." Ray replied with a smile.

"Well then, I indeed have room." Kai said. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I invited you here. You are my guest, so sit, relax and enjoy." Ray replied, picking up the two plates of dessert.

Kai waited until Ray sat down with his own piece before savouring the rich flavours of the cake. Ray watched, amused, as Kai closed his eyes in bliss at each bite of the cake. Once the dessert was finished, Ray walked Kai to the door.

"I had a wonderful time Ray." Kai informed his teammate.

"Anytime you want me to cook for you, I will. Just don't extend that to Tyson." Ray said, winking.

Kai chuckled and planted a light kiss on Ray's lips. "Thank you and goodnight."

Ray gave Kai a silly little smile and replied, "You're most welcome."

-----

Tyson had given Kai a bag of candies he had saved for emergencies.

-----

Tyson presented Kai with a bag of candies he had been caching away in his room. Kai arched an eyebrow at Tyson, but took the bag anyway. He took out a lemon lollipop.

"Mmmm...lemon, my favourite." Kai murmured to himself.

Kai tore off the wrapper and stuck the lollipop into his mouth to wet it. Sliding it out of his mouth slowly, he closed his eyes to better savour the bitter sweetness of the candy-on-a-stick. He lapped at the candy, oblivious to the lustful looks he was receiving, each wishing nothing more than to be that lollipop.

Tyson swallowed heavily and said, "Enjoy."

"Oh I will." Kai purred. 'Yum! Lemon!'

Kai's horny admirers watched, enthralled, as Kai finished his lollipop, enjoying how Kai would alternate between sucking and lapping at the candy.

-----

The rest of the Bladebreakers also prepared for the upcoming dance. They chose their attire and between Ray and Tyson, planned their course of attack to snatch Kai away from Tala. Max and Kenny just shook their heads at the two, knowing that they couldn't help them succeed. They simply decided to sit back and enjoy the show.

Michael wisely kept away from Tala, Ray and Tyson. He knew that if he were to try and pull something with Kai, he'd find himself thrown off the ship, or worse. So instead, he remained away from Kai, plotting for his ultimate plan to get into Kai's pants. The rest of the All Stars decided to leave him to his plotting and hope that they can help pick up the pieces afterwards.

The Majestics met to do the final points counting before the day of the dance.

-----

"Okay, time to do the final count before the dance tomorrow. Something tells me that those boys will want the total the morning after the dance." Robert informed his team.

"Just remember to stay sober for the dance. I heard from Eddie that Michael's 'spiking the punch', so to speak." Enrique warned.

"I guess we'll stay away from the punch, and every other liquid not prepackaged." Oliver commented.

"Well, it seems that they have made some progress with Kai." Robert noted.

"Either that, or Kai knows what's going on. I think we've underestimated him in this regard." Johnny stated. "Or someone told him."

"Well, none of us told him, and I doubt Tala, Ray or Tyson would have the guts to tell him." Enrique said.

"In any case, the total so far is Tala with 7 points, Ray with 5 points, and Tyson with 3 points." Oliver reported.

"Is Ray dissolving his alliance with Tyson?" Johnny asked.

"Not that I know of." Oliver replied.

"I guess the dance will clinch things for us." Enrique pointed out. "And we'll get to relax on this voyage."

'Amen.' Robert sighed to himself. 'I can't wait.'

TBC...

I know this is shorter than my other ones, but hey, I want to get to the dance and other stuff. Since it was getting so long, the votes' total can be found here:

Here's the deal with the votes. The most voted person with Kai will probably be the one he chooses in the 'morning after the orgy' scene. The remaining characters will be paired up with the most voted alternative pairing. The fact that Michael is tracking down -cough-alcohol-cough- for the dance leads to many alternative pairings to open up. Heh. For example with the current vote: lets say that Tala wins the votes; Ray will probably be paired with Tyson, Spencer with Bryan, Lee with Michael, Max with Kenny, etc. So, VOTE!!! 


	24. Chapter 23

Title: Forever Ours Author: Sailor Bluestar E-mail: Fandom: BeyBlade Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai, Johnny/Kai (but I doubt it'll go anywhere), Michael/Kai (I have to stop doing this), Enrique/Oliver Rating: R (MWAH! It's back)  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi, language, angst, alcohol, Kai starting to lose his mind...hehehe Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
Archive: Please go to for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write. Positions are difficult.

Forever Ours - Chapter 23

It was the day of the dance and almost everyone was out rushing to get their costumes ready. That is, everyone except for Kai and the Demolition Boys. They already had things planned out with their outfits. They had their colours picked out, Tala had picked out the accessories to go with their colours and personalities, and Bryan had done the research on how to wrap the toga around their bodies. Many bladers stayed in their rooms, experimenting on how to wrap the toga around their bodies, and taking their meals in their rooms.

-----

Bryan hustled Kai and the rest of the Demolition Boys into his room to prepare for the dance since he did do the research. Tala set down the accessories he had picked up on Bryan's bed. Bryan opened up his laptop and pointed out to the others the various looks one can attain, depending on how willing a person was on showing skin.

Ian opted for a more modest, aristocrat look, since even the Romans wore some form of clothing underneath the toga to protect their skin from the sun. The aristocrats fancied a pale look to dictate wealth. Bryan bid Ian to wear a plain yellow T-shirt and shorts before wrapping the toga. Surprisingly enough, Ian did have yellow T-shirt and short. Bryan then took Ian's forest green fabric and told him to hold onto a corner to his right side. Bryan walked around Ian in a counter-clockwise direction, making sure the good side of the fabric was facing outwards, once before tossing the remaining fabric over his left shoulder, covering his chest. Then Bryan took the trailing end and tied it to the corner that Ian was holding before using the folds of the fabric to cover the knot.

"There, it's done." Bryan stated, proud of himself.

"Why are you covering the knot?" Spencer asked, curious at the process.

"Well, seeing how much of an attention whore Michael is, I wouldn't put it past him to go stripping people of their togas." Bryan said wryly. "This way, we can hide where the knot is so that he can't untie it."

The other boys nodded, seeing Bryan's logic. They wouldn't want to be caught with no togas, even with clothing on underneath.

Spencer wanted to show off his strong arms so Bryan got him to wear green shorts and repeated the same process of wrapping the toga around him as he did with Ian. Spying a large silver water droplet clasp and silver coloured decorative cord, Bryan used the clasp to keep the shoulder fabric together and the cord to tie around Spencer's waist to keep the flowing fabric still.

Kai, Tala and Bryan daringly opted to forgo the shirt and shorts. Bryan wrapped Tala and Kai, much like he did with Ian's toga, with their respective blood red and navy blue fabrics before doing the same to himself as he did with Spencer, but tying the fabric with a large golden feather clasp and gold coloured decorative cord.

Tala took what was left of the decorative cord and tied it around all of their right arms; gold for Kai, Bryan and Ian; silver for Spencer and himself. He then attached a small gem-type clasp onto the cord, representing each of them; ruby phoenix for Kai, amethyst falcon for Bryan, emerald serpent for Ian, aquamarine whale for Spencer, and a lapis wolf for himself.

"We are now ready to rule the dance." Tala announced, handing out sandals with similar gem-type clasps on them.

They all smirked in anticipation.

-----

At seven that evening, the ballroom doors opened to the crowd that had gathered, waiting for the dance to begin. While the crowd had waited, they were talking, seeing how other bladers wrapped themselves and commenting on their chosen accessories. Kai and the Demolition Boys decided to make a grand entrance a little bit later. The lighting in the ballroom was low and had a golden tone. Someone had convinced somebody to create six foot high Greek columns by the walls, holding up the draping, white, sheer cloth connecting each column. To hold the cloth down onto the tops of the columns, the decorators placed pots with flowing flowers and greenery commonly found in hanging baskets to cascade down the columns. Pillows were scattered everywhere for comfortable seating. The centre of the room was kept clear for dancing. There were tables set at the far ends of the room, holding refreshments and light snacks. There was a stage with the DJ at one of the other sides of the room.

(To get a more accurate idea of the table and DJ placement, picture the ballroom as a long rectangle. At opposite sides of the shortest length are the refreshment tables. At the one of the sides of the longest length is the stage with the DJ.)

Once the crowd was inside the ballroom, Michael took the stage with the rest of his team. Michael was wearing a white toga with fabric over his right shoulder and gold accessories on. Emily had a yellow toga on with fabric over her right shoulder, shifted slightly to cover more of her chest, and a white tank top on underneath with gold accessories on. Eddie had an orange toga on with fabric over his right shoulder and gold accessories on. Steve wore a brown toga with fabric over his right shoulder and gold accessories on.

"Good evening fellow bladers and welcome to our Greek themed dance." Michael said into the microphone.

"We hope you enjoy yourself." Emily said.

"The refreshments are on either side of the room, so help yourselves." Steve said.

"Let the dance begin!" Eddie shouted as the DJ turned on the music.

The Majestics watched the unfolding events from a corner of the room, wearing their own togas. Robert wore a gray toga with fabric over his left shoulder and silver accessories on. Johnny wore a red toga with fabric over his left shoulder, held together with a large gold flame clasp, and gold cord around his waist. Enrique wore a light green toga with fabric over his left shoulder, held together with a large gold serpent clasp, and gold cord around his waist. Oliver wore a lavender toga with fabric over his left shoulder and silver accessories on. All four of them decided against wearing a shirt or shorts underneath, thinking it would get plenty warm in the ballroom.

The Majestics saw the Bladebreakers, minus Kai, enter as a group. Tyson was wearing a royal blue toga with fabric over his left shoulder and silver accessories on. Ray wore a green toga with fabric over his left shoulder and gold accessories on. Max wore a seafoam green toga with fabric over his right shoulder and silver accessories on. Kenny was wearing a tan toga with fabric over his right shoulder and a white T-shirt on underneath with gold accessories on. They watched as Ray broke off to find the White Tigers.

-----

Ray wandered through the crowd, looking for the White Tigers.

"Ray! Over here!" Mariah called out from his right.

Ray turned and headed towards them. Lee was wearing a black toga with fabric over his right shoulder, held together with a large gold lion-head clasp, and gold cord around his waist. Gary wore a dark brown toga with fabric over his right shoulder, keeping his normal arm guards on. Kevin wore a purple toga with fabric over his right shoulder and a white T-shirt on underneath with gold accessories on. Mariah wore a long pink blouse, held together at the shoulders with gold clasps and tied at the waist with gold cord, and a pink skirt, with a mauve sheer cloth draped over her arms. (See picture of woman in referenced site.)

"Hey guys, nice togas." Ray commented.

"Thanks Ray." Mariah said, beaming.

"Have any of you seen Kai?" Ray asked.

"Nope. I don't think any of the Demolition Boys have arrived either." Lee said.

"Oh."

"I'm sure they'll show. Besides, didn't Kai agreed to come?" Kevin asked.

"Well, yeah, but I haven't seen them." Ray pointed out.

"Maybe they're going for a dashing late entrance." Mariah suggested.

"Yeah, probably." Ray said, grinning.

"So let's dance!" Mariah said, pulling Ray onto the dance floor.

"I'm hungry." Gary said, walking towards the refreshment tables.

Lee and Kevin shared a laugh at Gary's one-track-mind.

-----

Kai walked into the ballroom to see things already in full swing, Tala and Bryan was on either side of him, and Spencer and Ian brought up the rear. The music was pumping and people were dancing and generally enjoying themselves. A few people managed to glance at them, nearly drooling at Kai's body on display. They situated themselves in a nearby corner, watching the various dancing abilities of the dancers, trying to see if they could do anything like that or better.

Kai spotted Ray dancing with Mariah and the rest of the White Tigers around the refreshment tables, the Majestics hiding in another corner, the All Stars mingling with the non-dancers, and the rest of the Bladebreakers talking amongst themselves. The Demolition Boys decided to cause a bit of mischief and to see if Michael actually spiked the punch, leaving Kai alone. Kai saw Tyson discover his presence and watched as he walked over.

"Lovely costume, care to dance Kai?" Tyson asked, extending a hand.

Kai crossed his arms. "Hn."

"Aw, come on!" Tyson said, pulling at Kai's arms. "It is a dance after all. What's the matter? Can't dance?"

Kai flushed at the question, glad for the dim lighting. Upon hearing no answer, Tyson quickly deduced the answer.

"That's it isn't it. You don't know how to dance." Tyson said quietly.

"The Abbey didn't teach us social skills as you like to point out." Kai said uncomfortably.

Tyson pushes Kai deeper into the darkened corner.

"Dancing isn't too hard Kai, I'll teach you." Tyson said. "Just listen to the music. Right now it's a fast one, so just let your body flow with the beat."

Tyson started to move to the rhythm of the music. "Come on Kai. Move with me."

Kai felt like a fool, but followed Tyson's lead and started moving to the music. Soon the music changed to a slow song and Kai didn't know what to do with it.

"That is a slow song, generally reserved for couples dancing. Just put your hands on my hips and rock to the slower rhythm, shifting your weight from one side to the other. Modern dancing doesn't get much simpler; we don't do fancy ballroom dances."

Tyson placed his hands on Kai's shoulder while Kai had his hands on Tyson's waist. They slowly rocked from one foot to the other. Since the dance floor cleared up a bit with not many people daring to dance a 'couple' song, Tala, Ray, Michael, and Johnny noted that it was Tyson of all people slow dancing with Kai. The green eye of jealousy reared its ugly head.

Tala tried to comfort himself by thinking that he was just giving Tyson a chance with Kai, that way he'll have some decent competition. Ray tried to comfort himself by thinking that he was just letting Tyson keep Kai away from Tala, since they had formed their alliance. Michael knew that if he didn't get Kai drunk and into bed with him soon, he'll never be able to weasel his way into Kai's pants. Johnny had to swallow reality and consider that perhaps Kai may not be his.

Once the song ended, Tyson and Kai parted, much to the pleasure of Tala, Ray, Michael and Johnny. Michael took this opportunity to challenge Kai to a drinking contest.

"I bet you I will out drink you." Michael said to Kai.

"Out drink me?" Kai asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Punch's spiked." Ian murmured to Kai.

"Yeah, I bet I can out drink you. So pick your poison." Michael challenged.

"You're going to let Kai pick his own drink? What if you choose something with a little less alcohol? That wouldn't be fair." Bryan pointed out, looking out for his little bro.

"Fine, we pick drinks of same alcohol content. Besides, what fun is a drinking contest if you can't drink what you like?" Michael said, shrugging.

"I'll take a Crown Royal." Kai said.

"Whisky? All right, I match that; I'll take a Jack Daniel's." Michael said.

Spencer and Bryan went and got the drinks from a little side bar that Steve was guarding. Michael and Kai walked and sat down at a conveniently placed table and chairs for their drink off. Spencer placed the bottle of Jack Daniel's and a shot glass in front of Michael. Bryan placed the bottle of Crown Royal and a shot glass in front of Kai.

"First to fall off their chair loses." Michael said.

"Fine."

Spencer poured the first shot for Michael, while Bryan poured for Kai. Michael and Kai both tossed back the burning liquid without a problem. After the fifth shot however, Michael's words started to slur, but Kai was just fine. By the time the ninth shot went down, Michael was wobbling all over the place. As for Kai, he was flushed and smirking.

"Whyz youz smirk?" Michael asked, teetering on the edge of falling over.

"You can't hold your liquor." Kai replied.

"Soz you sayz, bu' I'z wanna ge'z in youz pan'z." Michael slurred.

Kai snorted and tossed back his tenth shot. Michael picked up his tenth shot, held it up for all to see, tossed it back and toppled over.

"I win." Kai said, smirking widely. "You shouldn't have challenged someone who grew up in the Abbey. Alcohol was the only highlight for us and we are damn good at holding our liquor."

Spencer picked up Michael's dropped shot glass so that no one can hurt themselves on it. He and Ian cleared the table and gave the bottles back to Steve. Michael slowly got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to where Kai was sitting.

"Heh, ho' Kai...wonder wha' underwear youz wearz." Michael said giggling, trying to part the folds of Kai's toga.

Bryan, not liking this turn of events, pulled Michael up onto his feet. "No drunken molestation."

"Damn, that sounded like fun." Kai said, pouting.

Everyone went silent and stared at Kai.

"Heh, guess Kai becomes uninhibited when he has alcohol." Lee commented.

Michael pulled himself from Bryan's arms and almost fell onto Kai. "Oh Kai! Youz so sexy! Give us a kiss."

Michael sat down on Kai's lap and tried to give Kai kisses, missing all the time. The Demolition Boys saw red when Michael started grinding against Kai. Bryan holds Michael's arms away from Kai so that Spencer would have an easier time prying him off of Kai. Ian then tied Michael up in some wire he had found somewhere.

"It's getting late; I think I'll 'escort' Michael to his room." Spencer said.

Everyone glanced at the clock by the stage. It was already midnight.

Emily got onto the stage to close the dance, since Michael was too out of it to do it. "We would like to thank you all for coming out to our dance. Have a good night everyone!"

Spencer dragged Michael out the door, intending to throw him into his room, resisting the urge to throw him overboard.

"Oh Kai! Please, come with me, or at leas' le' me inta youz room." Michael wailed.

"He's not going to be with you." Spencer snorted, dragging Michael away.

"KAI!"

"Shut up before I shut you up." Spencer growled.

Kai snickered as the argument drifted away. Ian made sure the Bladebreakers, minus Kai, got to their rooms without incident, while Bryan took care of the White Tigers. Tala and Kai made sure the other bladers were well on their way before making their way to Kai's room.

"Ah, just like old times, eh Kai?" Tala asked, slinging an arm around Kai's shoulders.

Kai just grunted.

"Are you going to be okay? I know it had been a while since you last drank so much." Tala said, worried.

Kai giggled and said, "Well, it you're so worried, why don't you make sure I get tucked in?"

Tala blinked at Kai, "Um, I think I'd better make sure you make it to your bed."

Tala walked Kai into his room, often having to prop him up when he staggered, giggling like a madman.

TBC...

The site that I got the toga wrapping information from: www dot ron-turner dot com slash howtomakeatoga dot html and it's pretty good. Pretty easy to follow. I even went and tried wrapping it around myself. Works.

Oh, I didn't mean to be promoting underage drinking, it just works for this story to create a little mischief. Michael thought only about getting into Kai's pants and the side benefit of watching first time drinkers make fools of themselves and possibly ruin their lives. It wasn't written into the story, but let's just say that the other team captains decided to damage control, making sure that some of the younger bladers didn't have too much. Drink responsibly please.

There is still time to vote! Voting will be over after the orgy-fest, which is the next chapter. Put your votes in before it's too late!!! Since it was getting so long, the current votes' total can be found here: otakunohonden dot cjb dot net slash foreverourspp dot php

Here's the deal with the votes. The most voted person with Kai will probably be the one he chooses in the 'morning after the orgy' scene. The remaining characters will be paired up with the most voted alternative pairing. The fact that Michael is tracking down -cough-alcohol-cough- for the dance leads to many alternative pairings to open up. Heh. For example with the current vote: Tala wins the votes, so he is the one to get Kai; Ray will probably be paired with Tyson or with Bryan since they're pretty close; Tyson with Max, if he's not with Ray; Spencer with Bryan if Ray hasn't gotten to him first; etc. I'm thinking of making it so that Michael doesn't get anyone. He's been quite the bastard and I don't really feel like pairing him up with someone. So, VOTE!!! 


	25. Chapter 24

Title: Forever Ours Author: Sailor Bluestar E-mail: Fandom: BeyBlade Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai, Johnny/Kai, Michael wants Kai, Enrique/Oliver Rating: NC-17 (but for , it's been cut for R)  
Warning: OOC characters, yaoi, language, angst, alcohol, lemon, rimming, Kai starting to lose his mind...hehehe Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
Archive: Please go to www dot geocities dot com slash sailorbluestar for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
Author's Notes: I got sick and tired of reading characters competing for Ray or Tyson's affections, so it's now Kai's time to shine! Originally, I was thinking of only Tala and Ray competing, but then I got into Tyson/Kai pairing, so it's the three of them competing. Foursomes are hard to write. Positions are difficult.

Forever Ours - Chapter 24

Tala helped Kai into the bathroom to get him ready for bed.

"Wanna bath." Kai said, pouting adorably.

Tala rolled his eyes, grabbed a bottle of lavender oil, poured a capful into the tub, and started the water flowing. While he was waiting for the tub to fill, Tala stripped Kai out of his toga. Kai was not complacent however, and started stripping Tala in kind.

"Kai! What are you doing? It's you who's taking the bath!" Tala said, startled.

"Bathe with me." Kai purred.

"I don't know if I can control myself. I don't want to take advantage of you." Tala stuttered.

"But I want you to."

"Kai, you're drunk." Tala stated, trying to keep his toga on.

Kai sighed, "I am not drunk, just uninhibited. So strip!"

Tala tried to resist, he really did, but Kai was very persistent. Soon the bath was filled and both Tala and Kai were naked. Tala grabbed a small towel just as Kai pulled him into the tub with him. Tala ended up leaning against the tub with Kai snuggling to his chest.

"Mmmm... 'S nice..." Kai purred.

Tala smiled and started to use the towel to wash Kai's body.

-----

Tyson and Ray snuck out of their rooms when Ian went away. It was time to bring their 'Seduction of Kai' plan into action. They made their way towards Kai's room. Once there, they noted that Kai's door was open, as Tala didn't close it. They peeked into the room and noted the bathroom light was on, but the door was closed. They snuck into the room and toward Kai's bed. Ray went around placing candles on various surfaces and lighting them. Tyson spread rose petals onto the bed.

"I wonder how Kai's doing. He had a lot to drink." Ray said worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine." Tyson replied.

-----

(Deleted Scenes, so I don't get into too much trouble, Summary:

Kai tries to seduce Tala in the bathroom, Tala wants to do it on the bed. They go to the bedroom and found Ray and Tysom there. They have sex. They discover intruders named Michael and Johnny.

For full lemony goodness, either visit my livejournal or my website.

Now for the rest of the fic, however small it may be.)

"Damn tease." Kai muttered.

"What is going on here?"

TBC...

This is your last chance to vote. It's super important to also let me know about non-Kai pairings. The next chapter is the morning after chapter and will probably be the last chapter. You need to get your votes in. Since it was getting so long, the current votes' total can be found here: otakunohonden dot cjb dot net slash foreverourspp dot php

Here's the deal with the votes. The most voted person with Kai will probably be the one he chooses in the 'morning after the orgy' scene. The remaining characters will be paired up with the most voted alternative pairing. The fact that Michael is tracking down -cough-alcohol-cough- for the dance leads to many alternative pairings to open up. Heh. For example with the current vote: Tala wins the votes, so he is the one to get Kai; Ray will probably be paired with Tyson or with Bryan since they're pretty close; Tyson with Max, if he's not with Ray; Spencer with Bryan if Ray hasn't gotten to him first; etc. I'm thinking of making it so that Michael doesn't get anyone. He's been quite the bastard and I don't really feel like pairing him up with someone. So, VOTE!!! 


	26. Chapter 25 author's preferred version

Title: Forever Ours Author: Sailor Bluestar E-mail: Fandom: BeyBlade Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai, Johnny wants Kai, Michael wants Kai, Enrique/Oliver, Bryan/Ray, Tyson/Max Rating: NC-17 Warning: OOC characters, yaoi, language, angst, alcohol, lemon, rimming, Kai starting to lose his mind...hehehe Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
Archive: Please go to http:www dot geocities dot com slash sailorbluestar for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
Author's Notes: This version of chapter 25 is how I would personally like it to end (but the votes didn't reflect my subconscious desire). The next version of chapter 25 is how, using the votes, the story would end. For the most part, they are very much similar, save for the alternative pairings (the ones without Kai in them).

Forever Ours - Chapter 25 (author's preference)

"What is going on here?"

Kai, Tala, Ray, Tyson, Michael, and Johnny all looked at the door. They found Bryan and Robert there with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Um, hi?" Johnny said sheepishly.

"Everyone out of Kai's room." Bryan snapped.

"Awww, but we were allowed to stay." Tyson complained.

"Little bro, who did you ask to stay?" Bryan asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Tala, Ray and Tyson." Kai listed, giggling slightly.

"Johnny and Michael, get out here." Robert said, glaring.

"Aw, but I want a piece of Kai!" Michael whined, heading out the door with Johnny at his heels.

"Too fucking bad." Bryan snarled.

"Then how about you and me..." Michael purred, running a finger down Bryan's chest.

Ray growled in disgust.

Bryan pushed him away. "Pervert."

"We will take our leave of you now. I suppose we'll see each other later today?" Robert asked.

Tala nodded.

"Next time, lock the door." Bryan reprimanded before closing the door.

Ray ran to the door and locked it before coming back to bed. The three of them licked their lips at the wanton pose Kai struck for them, their cocks hardening at the sight.

"So, which one of you want to take care of this?" Kai asked, nodding down towards his erection.

"Well, I want fuck him and look at his face while he cums." Tala announced.

"But you got to fuck him last time." Tyson protested. "I want to do it."

"Somehow I doubt you'll have the self control to give Kai maximum pleasure." Tala said wryly. "Go suck Kai's cock with Ray."

"I've got the control, let me do it." Ray argued.

Tyson muttered, "It's too bad we can't all fit up there."

Kai giggled, lying on top of Tyson, "Who says we can't?"

"I won't allow anything to hurt you and that will definitely hurt you." Tala snapped.

"Well, if three can't fit, how about two? We'll use lots of lube." Ray suggested. "And since you fucked him last time, me and Tyson can enter him while you ride his cock."

Kai wrinkled his nose. "Tyson dominating? Keh, fat chance."

"I too can dominate." Tyson defended.

"Fine, but it seems Kai doesn't want Tyson penetrating, so he gets to ride Kai's cock." Tala pointed out.

(Deleted Scenes, so I don't get into too much trouble, Summary:

Ray and Tala both penetrated Kai, while Kai penetrated Tyson as they planned.)

Ray pushed Tyson off him and turned onto his side to watch Tala gently kissed Kai's temple. He cuddled up against Tyson's back sleepily. He met Tala's amused eyes and fell asleep to the breathing of the others. Tala saw that Tyson was already asleep and Kai was well on his way to dreamland as well.

"Sleep Kai, you are safe." Tala whispered into Kai's ear.

Kai closed his eyes and snuggled back against Tala's chest. Tala settled down and held Kai close, his cock still within Kai, and slept.

-----

The next morning, the first to awaken was Tala. Tala gently pulled out of Kai and was watching him sleep when Ray awoke.

"I guess we wore him out huh?" Ray asked softly, smiling.

"Would you blame him?" Tala asked.

"Nope."

"So when is Tyson going to wake up? I hear he's hard to kick out of bed." Tala snickered.

"Yeah, but at least he didn't toss and turn the remainder of the night. I guess we wore him out too if he slept so soundly." Ray said, amused.

"Heh. An active sleeper huh?"

"Yeah."

They laid there in silence, watching the two sleep. Tyson shifted in his sleep and nudged Kai. Kai gave a snort before blearily opening his eyes.

"Wha?"

"What do you remember Kai?" Tala asked softly.

"Mmmmm...drinking game with slutty Michael." Kai replied softly, sleepily.

"And?"

"Getting royally fucked. Twice." Kai sighed.

"Are you hurt?" Ray asked, concerned.

"Little sore." Kai replied, yawning.

"A hot bath will clear that up." Tyson said, yawning.

"Tyson, you're up, on your own!" Ray exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to be left out of the fascinating conversations that could be happening." Tyson said. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon. We should get ready for lunch." Tala replied. "Considering the fact that the punch was spiked, I'm sure a lot of people will be coming out of the rooms around this time, or later."

"So, Kai..." Tyson asked nervously.

"Who do you want to be with?" Ray asked, picking up the question when Tyson just trailed off.

"Be with?"

"Yeah, as a boyfriend. Or girlfriend, for that matter." Ray explained.

"I don't know..."

"And in case you were wondering, me, Ray and Tyson are offering to be your boyfriend." Tala said. 'Amongst others on this ship.'

"Bryan explained as much." Kai sighed.

"Oh? What did he say?" Tyson asked, curious.

"Well, he told me that a bunch of love struck puppies were following me around, clamouring for attention and for the honoured position as my boyfriend." Kai replied.

"Really?" Ray asked.

"Yeah."

"So who do you want?"

"Well, I prefer guys, and I guess they could be someone in this room."

A knock on the door drew their attention from this debate. A brief struggle ensued as three of them dove under the covers while Ray put on his boxers and went to open the door. He found the Majestics on the other side.

"May we come in? I figured that you may want the tally to help Kai decide amongst you." Robert said.

"Please, come in."

Ray headed back to the bed as the Majestics entered, but before they could close the door, Bryan snuck in.

"If you think I'm not going to be here for my little brother, think again." Bryan snapped impatiently.

They closed the door and locked it against intruders.

"Well?" Kai asked.

"I'm not too sure how much you know, but Tala, Ray and Tyson have been competing for your heart. We, the Majestics, were to be the unbiased scorekeepers. But before Oliver reads out the tally, Johnny wants to apologize and we need information as to what happened last night, well, earlier this morning." Robert said.

Johnny stepped forward and addressed Kai, "This morning, it was rude of me to take advantage of you. I shouldn't have done so."

Kai shrugged. "It wasn't so bad, very pleasurable."

Johnny blushed. "I'm sure the others will be glad to hear that I will not be pursuing you, as I have found someone whom I have strong feelings for."

Enrique and Oliver looked startled at this announcement.

"Who?" they asked.

"Please accept my apologies." Johnny said, bowing low.

"Accepted."

Johnny stepped back to Robert's side, grabbing hold of his hand. Everyone except for Kai and Bryan gasped in shock.

"You knew?" Tyson asked Kai.

Kai shrugged. "Well, what else do you think me and Bryan gossip about in the middle of the night?"

"Still sneaking out of your rooms eh?" Tala asked, nudging Kai with his elbow.

"So what's the score?" Ray asked eagerly.

"We'll need to know what happened last night for a complete tally." Enrique said.

"Well, me and Tyson were going to seduce Kai on a bed with rose petals and candles around us." Ray offered.

"When I escorted Kai back to his room, he invited me in." Tala added.

"Then we all had sex twice." Tyson piped up.

The Majestics gathered together to do the final point addition. Afterwards Oliver stepped forward with a piece of paper.

"Tala, Ray and Tyson all have a total of nine points." Oliver announced.

"We tied?!?" the three said participants cried out together.

"Guess so." Enrique commented.

"So who do you pick? Or if you don't want to pick now..." Bryan suggested.

"No, I have made my decision." Kai said calmly.

Kai turned towards the three in his bed and said, "The past few hours have been memorable. I hope all of you feel the same. But I love one person, I hope the others will understand and cherish the memory of us."

"Don't worry Kai. No matter who you choose, we'll support you all the way." Tala said with the others nodding in agreement.

Kai gave Tyson a light kiss and said, "I'm sorry Tyson, but I view you more as a little brother rather than a lover."

"It's okay Kai. Whatever makes you happy will make me happy." Tyson said with watery eyes.

Kai turned to Ray, gave him a light kiss and said, "I'm sorry Ray, but I find that although I care about you deeply, it won't go pass friendship."

Ray gave him a sad smile and said, "They say that if you let it go, if it is true, it will come back to you. So I let you go."

"Thank you."

Kai turned to Tala. He cupped his face and gave him a passionate kiss. "I choose you Tala."

Tyson got up from the bed and started to dress as Kai and Tala continued to kiss. He quietly left the room. Sure he could have hooked up with Ray, but it would only remind him of what they could have had with Kai.

Ray wiped his eyes at the beautiful scene before him. A hand on his shoulder brought his attention to the owner of said hand, Bryan.

"Things will look up for you Kitty Cat, just you wait and see." Bryan said gently.

Ray wrapped an arm around Bryan's waist, taking the comfort offered.

"They seem happy." Ray commented. "So beautiful."

"They are in love. Love makes everything beautiful." Bryan said, brushing Ray's bangs out of his eyes.

"And perhaps I was courting the wrong person." Ray said.

"Oh?"

"Perhaps I should have courted you." Ray said, looking up into Bryan's eyes.

Bryan smiled. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that, to give me a chance."

Ray pulled Bryan down by his shirt and gave him a soft kiss.

"Congratulations big brother." Kai said, breaking them apart.

"And a congratulations to you, little brother." Bryan teased.

"We'll see you boys at lunch." Oliver said, winking at them before ushering his teammates out of the room.

"I must agree. Get dressed Kitty, let's go to lunch." Bryan said.

Ray wrapped himself up in his toga costume and exited Kai's room with Bryan. Tala chuckled.

"I'll go to my room and change. I suggest you do the same." Tala said, giving Kai a light kiss.

Tala left with his clothes from the bathroom and Kai slowly eased himself out of bed. He was sore, but it was a good kind of soreness. He headed into the bathroom.

'Told you that you'd find happiness on board.' Dranzer taunted.

'Yes, now go away. You've fulfilled your quest. Mission completed.' Kai sighed, starting the shower.

'So, you're happy? Yes?' Dranzer asked.

'Never happier.' Kai replied, content.

'Good. See ya!' Dranzer said.

'Mmmhmmm.' Kai murmured, relaxing, washing away the soreness.

-----

At lunch, the Majestics sat together at their usual table. However, just as Enrique and Oliver were sitting close to each other, Johnny and Robert were sitting closer as well. Curious onlookers speculate that they got together the night before. There was an addition to the White Tigers' table. It seemed Kevin and Ian hooked up the night before as well. Spencer sat at the Demolition Boys' table, waiting for the rest of his teammates to show up. Tala and Kai came into the dining room, arm in arm. They sat down with Spencer and cuddled close, waiting for the others. Kenny, Max and Tyson sat at the Bladebreakers' table, with Tyson being rather depressed.

"You okay Tyson?" Max asked, worried.

"Fine."

"How do you feel, with Kai being with Tala?" Kenny asked.

"It's okay. I mean, he's happy right?" Tyson asked.

"He seems happy. They both do." Max said.

"Do you wish it was you?" Kenny asked.

"Kind of." Tyson sighed.

"'Kind of'?" Max inquired.

"I think it was one of those cases of 'I want what I can't have'." Tyson replied. "Kai was so icy and cold. I thought that I could change him, warm him up. But when I had him in bed, afterwards, it felt...wrong."

Max wrapped an arm around Tyson. "Things will be better. I promise."

"Thanks Max. Thanks for letting me such a jerk." Tyson said, kissing Max on the cheek. "Thanks for caring for me enough that you'd let me go."

"You're most welcome Tyson." Max said, smiling.

"Ray told Kai that, 'if you let it go, if it is true, it will return'. Thank you for letting go, and so, I return to you." Tyson said softly.

"Oh Tyson." Max said, eyes shining.

Tyson and Max shared a kiss, to the relief and happiness of Kenny. He had enough of Max's pinning for Tyson. Bryan and Ray entered the dining room.

"So, where do you want to sit? With your teammates or with my teammates?" Bryan asked.

"How about we sit with the Bladebreakers for lunch and with the Demolition Boys for dinner?" Ray suggested. "I want to make sure Tyson's all right with Kai not choosing him. Besides, you have to apologize to them for nearly killing me during the tournament. I know that you meant well, but..."

"No worries Kitty. After all, we all need a 'little death'." Bryan said, waggling his eyebrows.

Ray gaped at him. "BRYAN!"

Bryan laughed, walking towards the Bladebreakers' table. Ray hurried over to join his boyfriend. Oddly enough, Michael did not show up for lunch...

The End

Ah, a nice long ending. The idea with the two cock penetration came from a naughty Harry Potter fanfiction (Harry/Severus pairing) by Dina called 'Double Trouble and Double Pleasure'. I'm not exactly sure if that can happen in real life...oh well. Final total of votes can be found here: otakunohonden dot cjb dot net slash foreverourspp dot php

I hope you enjoyed my take on the competition for Kai's heart. Thank you wonderful readers for your votes and continued support. 


	27. Chapter 25 voted version

Title: Forever Ours Author: Sailor Bluestar E-mail: Fandom: BeyBlade Pairing: Tala/Ray/Tyson/Kai, Johnny wants Kai, Michael wants Kai, Enrique/Oliver, Robert/Johnny, Ray/Tyson, Bryan/Max, Spencer/Ian Rating: NC-17 Warning: OOC characters, yaoi, language, angst, alcohol, lemon, rimming, Kai starting to lose his mind...hehehe Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
Archive: Please go to http:www dot geocities dot com slash sailorbluestar for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
Summary: Tala, Ray, and Tyson compete for Kai's affections.  
Author's Notes: This version of chapter 25 is how, using the votes, the story would end. For the most part, they are very much similar, save for the alternative pairings (the ones without Kai in them).

Forever Ours - Chapter 25 (voter's preference)

"What is going on here?"

Kai, Tala, Ray, Tyson, Michael, and Johnny all looked at the door. They found Bryan and Robert there with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Um, hi?" Johnny said sheepishly.

"Everyone out of Kai's room." Bryan snapped.

"Awww, but we were allowed to stay." Tyson complained.

"Little bro, who did you ask to stay?" Bryan asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Tala, Ray and Tyson." Kai listed, giggling slightly.

"Johnny and Michael, get out here." Robert said, glaring.

"Aw, but I want a piece of Kai!" Michael whined, heading out the door with Johnny at his heels.

"Too fucking bad." Bryan snarled.

"Then how about you and me..." Michael purred, running a finger down Bryan's chest.

Ray growled in disgust.

Bryan pushed him away. "Pervert."

"We will take our leave of you now. I suppose we'll see each other later today?" Robert asked.

Tala nodded.

"Next time, lock the door." Bryan reprimanded before closing the door.

Ray ran to the door and locked it before coming back to bed. The three of them licked their lips at the wanton pose Kai struck for them, their cocks hardening at the sight.

"So, which one of you want to take care of this?" Kai asked, nodding down towards his erection.

"Well, I want fuck him and look at his face while he cums." Tala announced.

"But you got to fuck him last time." Tyson protested. "I want to do it."

"Somehow I doubt you'll have the self control to give Kai maximum pleasure." Tala said wryly. "Go suck Kai's cock with Ray."

"I've got the control, let me do it." Ray argued.

Tyson muttered, "It's too bad we can't all fit up there."

Kai giggled, lying on top of Tyson, "Who says we can't?"

"I won't allow anything to hurt you and that will definitely hurt you." Tala snapped.

"Well, if three can't fit, how about two? We'll use lots of lube." Ray suggested. "And since you fucked him last time, me and Tyson can enter him while you ride his cock."

Kai wrinkled his nose. "Tyson dominating? Keh, fat chance."

"I too can dominate." Tyson defended.

"Fine, but it seems Kai doesn't want Tyson penetrating, so he gets to ride Kai's cock." Tala pointed out.

(Deleted Scenes, so I don't get into too much trouble, Summary:

Ray and Tala both penetrated Kai, while Kai penetrated Tyson as they planned.)

Ray pushed Tyson off him and turned onto his side to watch Tala gently kissed Kai's temple. He cuddled up against Tyson's back sleepily. He met Tala's amused eyes and fell asleep to the breathing of the others. Tala saw that Tyson was already asleep and Kai was well on his way to dreamland as well.

"Sleep Kai, you are safe." Tala whispered into Kai's ear.

Kai closed his eyes and snuggled back against Tala's chest. Tala settled down and held Kai close, his cock still within Kai, and slept.

The next morning, the first to awaken was Tala. Tala gently pulled out of Kai and was watching him sleep when Ray awoke.

"I guess we wore him out huh?" Ray asked softly, smiling.

"Would you blame him?" Tala asked.

"Nope."

"So when is Tyson going to wake up? I hear he's hard to kick out of bed." Tala snickered.

"Yeah, but at least he didn't toss and turn the remainder of the night. I guess we wore him out too if he slept so soundly." Ray said, amused.

"Heh. An active sleeper huh?"

"Yeah."

They laid there in silence, watching the two sleep. Tyson shifted in his sleep and nudged Kai. Kai gave a snort before blearily opening his eyes.

"Wha?"

"What do you remember Kai?" Tala asked softly.

"Mmmmm...drinking game with slutty Michael." Kai replied softly, sleepily.

"And?"

"Getting royally fucked. Twice." Kai sighed.

"Are you hurt?" Ray asked, concerned.

"Little sore." Kai replied, yawning.

"A hot bath will clear that up." Tyson said, yawning.

"Tyson, you're up, on your own!" Ray exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to be left out of the fascinating conversations that could be happening." Tyson said. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon. We should get ready for lunch." Tala replied. "Considering the fact that the punch was spiked, I'm sure a lot of people will be coming out of the rooms around this time, or later."

"So, Kai..." Tyson asked nervously.

"Who do you want to be with?" Ray asked, picking up the question when Tyson just trailed off.

"Be with?"

"Yeah, as a boyfriend. Or girlfriend, for that matter." Ray explained.

"I don't know..."

"And in case you were wondering, me, Ray and Tyson are offering to be your boyfriend." Tala said. 'Amongst others on this ship.'

"Bryan explained as much." Kai sighed.

"Oh? What did he say?" Tyson asked, curious.

"Well, he told me that a bunch of love struck puppies were following me around, clamouring for attention and for the honoured position as my boyfriend." Kai replied.

"Really?" Ray asked.

"Yeah."

"So who do you want?"

"Well, I prefer guys, and I guess they could be someone in this room."

A knock on the door drew their attention from this debate. A brief struggle ensued as three of them dove under the covers while Ray put on his boxers and went to open the door. He found the Majestics on the other side.

"May we come in? I figured that you may want the tally to help Kai decide amongst you." Robert said.

"Please, come in."

Ray headed back to the bed as the Majestics entered, but before they could close the door, Bryan snuck in.

"If you think I'm not going to be here for my little brother, think again." Bryan snapped impatiently.

They closed the door and locked it against intruders.

"Well?" Kai asked.

"I'm not too sure how much you know, but Tala, Ray and Tyson have been competing for your heart. We, the Majestics, were to be the unbiased scorekeepers. But before Oliver reads out the tally, Johnny wants to apologize and we need information as to what happened last night, well, earlier this morning." Robert said.

Johnny stepped forward and addressed Kai, "This morning, it was rude of me to take advantage of you. I shouldn't have done so."

Kai shrugged. "It wasn't so bad, very pleasurable."

Johnny blushed. "I'm sure the others will be glad to hear that I will not be pursuing you, as I have found someone whom I have strong feelings for."

Enrique and Oliver looked startled at this announcement.

"Who?" they asked.

"Please accept my apologies." Johnny said, bowing low.

"Accepted."

Johnny stepped back to Robert's side, grabbing hold of his hand. Everyone except for Kai and Bryan gasped in shock.

"You knew?" Tyson asked Kai.

Kai shrugged. "Well, what else do you think me and Bryan gossip about in the middle of the night?"

"Still sneaking out of your rooms eh?" Tala asked, nudging Kai with his elbow.

"So what's the score?" Ray asked eagerly.

"We'll need to know what happened last night for a complete tally." Enrique said.

"Well, me and Tyson were going to seduce Kai on a bed with rose petals and candles around us." Ray offered.

"When I escorted Kai back to his room, he invited me in." Tala added.

"Then we all had sex twice." Tyson piped up.

The Majestics gathered together to do the final point addition. Afterwards Oliver stepped forward with a piece of paper.

"Tala, Ray and Tyson all have a total of nine points." Oliver announced.

"We tied?!?" the three said participants cried out together.

"Guess so." Enrique commented.

"So who do you pick? Or if you don't want to pick now..." Bryan suggested.

"No, I have made my decision." Kai said calmly.

Kai turned towards the three in his bed and said, "The past few hours have been memorable. I hope all of you feel the same. But I love one person, I hope the others will understand and cherish the memory of us."

"Don't worry Kai. No matter who you choose, we'll support you all the way." Tala said with the others nodding in agreement.

Kai gave Tyson a light kiss and said, "I'm sorry Tyson, but I view you more as a little brother rather than a lover."

"It's okay Kai. Whatever makes you happy will make me happy." Tyson said with watery eyes.

Kai turned to Ray, gave him a light kiss and said, "I'm sorry Ray, but I find that although I care about you deeply, it won't go pass friendship."

Ray gave him a sad smile and said, "They say that if you let it go, if it is true, it will come back to you. So I let you go."

"Thank you."

Kai turned to Tala. He cupped his face and gave him a passionate kiss. "I choose you Tala."

Ray wiped his eyes at the beautiful scene before him. A hand on his shoulder brought his attention to the owner of said hand, Bryan.

"Things will look up for you Kitty Cat, just you wait and see." Bryan said gently.

Ray wrapped an arm around Bryan's waist, taking the comfort offered.

"They seem happy." Ray commented. "So beautiful."

"They are in love. Love makes everything beautiful." Bryan said, brushing Ray's bangs out of his eyes.

"And perhaps I was courting the wrong person." Ray said.

"Oh?"

"Perhaps I should have courted you." Ray said, looking into Tyson's eyes.

Tyson blushed. "I would be honoured."

Ray and Tyson shared a chaste kiss before Bryan interrupted them.

"Um, Ray, do you remember that you owe me one?" Bryan asked, becoming fidgety.

"Yeah."

"Can I call it in now?"

"Sure."

"And I'll help." Tyson added.

Bryan smiled at them. "I want to court Max."

"Sit with us at lunch and we'll see to it that Max sees what a kind person you are." Ray said.

"Even though you tried to kill Ray in the tournament." Tyson said.

"I'll apologize if it helps." Bryan said nervously.

"Max is kind and forgiving person." Ray reassured.

"Thanks."

"We'll see you boys at lunch." Oliver said, winking at them before ushering his teammates out of the room.

Ray and Tyson wrapped themselves in their toga costumes and headed out the door with Bryan following them.

"Congratulations little bro." Bryan said, glancing behind him.

"Good luck to your heart's conquest." Kai responded in kind.

"I'll go to my room and change. I suggest you do the same." Tala said, giving Kai a light kiss.

Tala left with his clothes from the bathroom and Kai slowly eased himself out of bed. He was sore, but it was a good kind of soreness. He headed into the bathroom.

'Told you that you'd find happiness on board.' Dranzer taunted.

'Yes, now go away. You've fulfilled your quest. Mission completed.' Kai sighed, starting the shower.

'So, you're happy? Yes?' Dranzer asked.

'Never happier.' Kai replied, content.

'Good. See ya!' Dranzer said.

'Mmmhmmm.' Kai murmured, relaxing, washing away the soreness.

At lunch, the Majestics sat together at their usual table. However, just as Enrique and Oliver were sitting close to each other, Johnny and Robert were sitting closer as well. Curious onlookers speculate that they got together the night before. Spencer sat at the Demolition Boys' table with Ian closer to his side than usual, waiting for the rest of their teammates to show up. Spencer and Ian smiled at each other as Tala and Kai came into the dining room, arm in arm. They sat down and cuddled close, waiting for the others. Kenny, Max sat at the Bladebreakers' table. Ray and Tyson came into the dining room, arm in arm, with Bryan following nervously behind them. The three of them sat at the Bladebreakers' table. Tyson and Ray made sure to make Bryan sit beside Max.

"I must apologize for my behaviour at the tournament. I was forced to be ruthless and hurt Ray. I am sorry." Bryan said to the Bladebreakers, minus Kai, who was sitting elsewhere.

"It's okay. We understand." Max said, laying a hand on Bryan's shoulder.

Bryan blushed at the contact.

"Are you all right?" Max asked innocently.

"If I may be so bold Max?" Bryan asked, uncertain.

"Shoot."

"Do you fancy girls or guys?"

"Well, both really. Why?" Max asked.

"Um..." Bryan blushed harder. "Would you fancy me?"

Max smiled at Bryan. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

Bryan nodded, not trusting his voice. Max looked at his teammates.

"Would you guys mind if I went out with Bryan?" Max asked.

"Nope." Ray and Tyson said at the same time.

"I have no qualms." Kenny replied.

Max turned to Bryan, moving closer. "I would love to be your boyfriend."

Bryan's eyes opened wide before a wide grin appeared. He pulled Max into a kiss, which led to some whistling and catcalls from the Demolition Boys' table. Oddly enough, Michael did not show up for lunch...

The End

Ah, a nice long ending. The idea with the two cock penetration came from a naughty Harry Potter fanfiction (Harry/Severus pairing) by Dina called 'Double Trouble and Double Pleasure'. I'm not exactly sure if that can happen in real life...oh well. Final total of votes can be found here: otakunohonden dot cjb dot net slash foreverourspp dot php

I hope you enjoyed my take on the competition for Kai's heart. Thank you wonderful readers for your votes and continued support. 


End file.
